IXa Baila hasta Morir
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡Terminado! ¿En dónde se encuentra la verdadera belleza? AfroditaxOC
1. C1: Extraños Indicios

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**. El personaje de Nahir pertenece a **Ryu Mari.**

**BAILA HASTA MORIR**

**PROLOGO**

En las profundidades del Inframundo se escuchaba un lamento, el cual llenaba de tristeza a quien quiera que lo escuchara. El Infierno era aún más horrible, y Elíseo había perdido todos sus colores. El que pierde un padre se llama huérfano, el que pierde a un esposo se llama viudo, pero no existe palabra para quien pierde un hijo, ya que no hay palabra que pueda captar el sufrimiento que esto conlleva.

Pero en el fondo de la caja de Pandora aún se quedó la esperanza, y en este caso no fue la excepción.

Hades estaba sentado en su trono, con su reina Perséfone de un lado, y su hermana Pandora del otro. El rey del Inframundo miró a sus tres jueces, los cuales acababan de llegar a su presencia.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hades- ¿cómo está ella?-

Aikos tomó la palabra.

-Aún en Catania, señor- dijo el espectro- tiene dieciséis años, está a salvo y es feliz, como ellos lo prometieron-

-Excelente- dijo Hades- se acerca el tiempo en que despierte la conciencia Araya y vuelva finalmente...-se aclaró la garganta- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...-

Los tres jueces se inclinaron y salieron. Tanto Hades como Perséfone recordaron lo ocurrido hacía dieciséis años.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Una joven cubierta con una capa y capucha negras entró a un enorme palacio, negro y terrorífico. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a vivir en la oscuridad, la chica no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Se armó de valor y recorrió los pasillos hasta se encontró con otra mujer.

-Vengo a ver a la señora de este palacio- dijo la recién llegada. La mujer la condujo a una enorme sala, iluminada tan solo por un par de lámparas de color rojo. En toda la periferia de la sala había frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores. En el centro había una especie de altar, donde una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color azul hacía algunas mezclas.

-Señora- dijo la mujer- esta señorita desea hablar con usted-

Al volverse y ver a la chica a la que se refería, la mujer de cabellos negros suspendió su trabajo y sonrió.

-Excelente- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy peculiar- déjanos solas, Alice- La subordinada se inclinó y salió. La mujer de cabellos negros volvió a hablar - sabía que un día vendrías a verme, Agata-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo la chica, sin quitarse la capucha.

-Sé más que eso- dijo la otra- sé quienes son tus padres, quien eres tú, que quieres hacer y que es lo que quieres de mí...-

-Si lo sabe, señora, ¿podría ayudarme?- dijo Agata.

-Por supuesto- dijo la mujer- tengo la solución para ti: debes convertirte en un ser humano por un tiempo...-

-¿En un ser humano?- dijo Agata, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Así es- dijo la mujer- por si no lo sabías, los humanos viven bajo la protección de Atena, y son libres de hacer lo que les plazca...- y sonrió al ver como sus palabras hacían el efecto correcto en Agata.

-De acuerdo- dijo Agata- conviérteme en un ser humano, por favor...-

-Con gusto- sonrió la mujer, buscando algo entre sus ropas. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de seda, y sacó de ella un puñado de polvos. Pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera hacer otro movimiento, se escucharon golpes.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo una voz masculina. Las dos mujeres se volvieron, y vieron que tres hombres con una oscura armadura llegaron.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi palacio?- dijo fríamente la mujer.

-Minos, Aikos, Radamanthys...- los nombró Agata, sorprendida de verlos- ¿qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?-

-Tus padres nos enviaron a buscarte- dijo Radamentys- están muy preocupados...-

-Ellos jamás se preocuparían por mí- declaró Agata de mal humor.

-No estés tan segura, ambos no han comido ni dormido en tres días por lo preocupados que están- dijo Minos.

-Por favor, vuelve con nosotros- dijo Aikos, extendiendo su mano para que Agata la tomara. La chica miró la mano del espectro, dudosa. Al fin, extendió la su mano para tomar la de Aikos. Sin embargo, antes de que las dos manos se unieran, la otra mujer habló.

-Ni lo sueñen, espectros- dijo la mujer, tomando el brazo de Agata y evitando que se acercara a los espectros- estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero, y Hades no la tendrá de regreso...-

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla, maldita?- dijo Aikos, furioso al ver la sonrisa malvada de la mujer y la expresión asustada de Agata.

-¿Y quien eres tú para impedirlo?- dijo Radamanthys.

Como respuesta, la mujer lanzó el puñado de polvo que tenía sobre Agata, haciéndola desaparecer en una oscura nube. La chica dio un grito.

-¡Bruja!- exclamó Minos- ¿qué has hecho?¿Sabes quien es ella?-

-Sí, claro que lo sé- dijo la mujer- denle mi mensaje a Hades. Su pobre niña no volverá a su lado, yo me encargaré de eso...- y tras una fuerte explosión, desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Radamanthys- ¿dónde está ella?-

El humo se dispersó, y en la sala se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Aikos se acercó al punto donde Agata había desaparecido. En vez de una chica, había una pequeña niña recién nacida. El espectro de Hades la levantó con sumo cuidado en sus brazos y se la mostró a los otros dos.

-Oh, por todos los dioses...- exclamó Minos, muy sorprendido.

-Al señor Hades no le va a gustar nada esto- dijo Radamanthys entre dientes, rojo de furia- pero es nuestro deber llevarla de regreso...-

Aikos asintió, y los tres espectros volvieron al castillo de Hades en Alemania. Hades y Perséfone los estaban esperando en la entrada.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hades al verlos llegar- ¿la encontraron? ¿qué sucedió?-

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor- dijo Aikos, quien llevaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la cual no había parado de llorar en todo el camino- la localizamos en un castillo, pero llegamos demasiado tarde... una bruja la engañó y la convirtió en humana- y entregó a la niña a la reina Perséfone, quien la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?- dijo Hades, encendiendo su cosmo muy enfadado, mientras su esposa trataba de calmar el llanto de la pequeña niña.

-No lo sabemos, señor- dijo Minos- quisimos echarle mano, pero desapareció tan pronto la transformó...-

El cosmo de Hades siguió encendido lleno de furia, tanto que el mismo castillo tembló. Hasta ese momento, los tres jueces no habían temido por ellos mismos, pero al ver al dios y señor del Inframundo tan furioso, no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío los recorriera.

-De acuerdo, déjenos solos- dijo Hades finalmente. Los tres jueces del Inframundo se retiraron, cabizbajos. Habían fallado. Aikos alcanzó a ver que Hades abrazaba a su esposa, la cual lloraba amargamente aún con la niña entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haremos, Hades?- dijo Perséfone- nuestra hija no podrá volver con nosotros... si su cuerpo humano muere, su alma vendrá a nuestro reino pero solo como una sombra y sometida, no como la diosa que es...- sollozó- jamás podrá volver...-

-Sí lo podrá hacer- dijo Hades- cuando despierte la conciencia Araya...- bajó la mirada- Agata tendrá que vivir algunos años en la Tierra...- Perséfone miró a su esposo, interrogante. Él continuó- enviaremos a los espectros para que la protejan, hasta que tenga edad suficiente para despertar la conciencia Araya y venir con nosotros-

Perséfone asintió llena de tristeza.

-Vamos, amor- dijo Hades- la llevaremos a una isla, donde nadie pueda hacerle daño. Será cerca de un volcán, para que haya una entrada al Inframundo cerca y nuestros espectros puedan protegerla, y también cerca de un Santuario de Atena, para que los caballeros protejan el lugar...-

Hades y Perséfone se dirigieron a una pequeña ciudad en la isla italiana de Sicilia, llamada Catania. Ahí, la pareja entró a una casa con la niña. En esa casa vivía una pareja con sus dos hijos. Los dioses les explicaron quienes eran y que querían.

-Les dejaremos a nuestra hija- dijo Hades- si ustedes aceptan protegerla hasta que crezca y pueda volver a casa...-

-Por supuesto- dijo el jefe de la familia- mis dos hijos se irán pronto al Santuario de Agrigento a entrenar con los caballeros de Atena-

Hades asintió, aunque sus ojos, solo sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hades - mis espectros se encargarán de mantenerla a salvo, y a ustedes también. Este collar- añadió, colocando un dije alrededor del cuello de la niña- es la marca que tendrá para que los espectros la protejan...-

Perséfone puso a la niña en los brazos de la mujer.

-Su nombre es Agata- dijo la diosa- confiamos en ustedes-

La pareja asintió, y los dioses desaparecieron.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó uno de los hijos de la mujer- ¿quién es ese bebé?-

-Es tu nueva hermanita, Roberto- dijo la mujer- su nombre es Agata... ahora llama a Claudio, que vamos a cenar-

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CAPITULO 1: EXTRAÑOS INDICIOS**

Ya había pasado casi medio año desde el día de la boda de Saga y Clara. El invierno estaba ya comenzando a ceder ante la inminente llegada de la primavera. El Santuario estaba en completa calma, y no había ninguna señal de que algo extraño sucedería pronto. Pero bueno, estamos hablando del Santuario de Atena, donde todas las cosas extrañas suceden sin avisar.

El Patriarca Shion bajó a la casa de Piscis. Afrodita estaba al parecer muy atareado en el jardín de su Templo, podando los rosales.

-¿Mucho trabajo, Afrodita?- preguntó Shion.

-Sí, Maestro- respondió el caballero- la primavera está ya entrando y los rosales necesitan más atención que durante el invierno...-

-Aunque este invierno fue menos frío y crudo que el anterior- observó el Patriarca- supongo que no tuviste muchos problemas con el jardín...-

-No, ninguno- sonrió Afrodita, muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

-Excelente- dijo Shion- entonces te dejo con tu trabajo...-

-¿Va a alguna parte, Maestro?- preguntó Afrodita.

-A Star Hill- dijo el Patriarca- hace dos noches vi un patrón muy extraño en el cielo, y quiero corroborarlo esta noche...-

-Pues espero que no llueva- dijo Afrodita, mirando al cielo, y sonrió- no, el cielo se ve muy despejado...-

-Bueno, buenas noches, Afrodita- dijo Shion tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches, maestro- dijo Afrodita.

El Patriarca bajó las escaleras para salir de las Doce Casas, pensando en que casi todos los caballeros dorados ya tenían alguna chica: Camus a Milekha, Shura a Isis, Aioros a Giselle, Milo a Selene, Shaka a Nahir, Aioria a Marín, Mu a Lily, Kanon a Tethis, Saga a Clara, y aún Máscara Mortal tenía a Danny. Dohko era caso aparte, Shion lo sabía muy bien, y lo comprendía perfectamente, no es fácil amar y perder a la persona que uno ama. Sin embargo, entre los caballeros dorados solo faltaban Afrodita y Aldebarán.

-Y son los casos más difíciles- dijo Shion para sí mismo- aunque no tanto como Máscara Mortal-

Al llegar a la casa de Aries, Shion vio a Mu conversando alegremente con Lily. El Patriarca sonrió. Recordó aquel día en el que creyó que Lily había llegado al Santuario con la intención de asesinarlo a él y a Mu por órdenes de su abuela, ya que pertenece a una raza enemistada con la suya.

-Buenas tardes, Maestro - dijo Mu al verlo, poniéndose de pie. Lily lo imitó.

-Buenas tardes, Mu- dijo Shion. Se volvió a la chica y sonrió- buenas tardes, Lily-

-Buenas tardes, maestro Shion- dijo Lily, devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando la mano de Mu con sus dos manos- no pensará en salir tan tarde, ¿verdad?-

-Esta noche iré a Star Hill- dijo Shion, aun sonriendo. Fijó su mirada en la chica- te pareces mucho a tu madre...-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla, maestro- dijo Lily tristemente- pero el destino dispuso otra cosa...-

-No estés triste- le dijo Shion- yo conocí a tu madre, y créeme que eres su viva imagen. Ella te quería tanto que no podía permitir que su madre matara a algún otro niño- le echó una mirada a Mu y continuó- no querría que viviéramos en el pasado, ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que no- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, buenas noches a los dos- dijo Shion- los veré mañana temprano...-

-Hasta mañana- dijo Mu.

El Patriarca caminó lentamente hacia Star Hill. Con una habilidad extraordinaria a pesar de sus años, subió hasta la cima y se sentó para comenzar a escudriñar las estrellas. La constelación de Piscis estaba en su pleno apogeo, seguida muy de cerca por la de Aries, nada extraño para la época del año. Había varios signos extraños, y vio brillar la corona boreal, las constelaciones de Cefeo, Andrómeda y Casiopea.

Shion suspiró. Sería una larga noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa misma noche, antes de la cena, Shaka y Nahir estaban meditando de nuevo. La chica abrió los ojos de pronto.

-Shaka, acabo de tener una visión- dijo Nahir- ¿recuerdas hace tiempo, cuando apenas acababa de llegar aquí? La primera que tuve... pero esta vez fue mucho más clara...-

-¿Y que fue lo que viste?- preguntó el caballero de Virgo.

-Vi una habitación del Santuario, era grande y oscura, sin ventanas y con solo una puerta, pero estaba iluminada desde el centro por una extraña fuente de luz azul sobre una mesa- explicó Nahir- y luego, vi a Lily, que caminaba hacia el centro de esa habitación, y extendió su mano, como queriendo tomar la fuente de la luz...-

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste?- preguntó Shaka- ¿y segura de que era Lily?-

-Estoy segura- dijo Nahir- de hecho, no parecía ella misma...parecía en una especie de trance, pero uno malvado...- se aclaró la garganta- ¿crees que debamos decirle a alguien?-

Shaka escuchaba esto, preocupado.

-No lo sé- dijo Shaka- hablaré con Mu y le contaré lo que viste... él puede mantenerse cerca de Lily y cuidarla...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros al oeste del Santuario, una chica viajaba por las calles a toda velocidad en una motoneta, llevando una mochila negra sobre la espalda. Se estacionó en la entrada de una casa, encadenó su vehiculo a un poste, se quitó el casco y entró con él en su mano.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- dijo la chica, pasando corriendo por la sala donde estaba una pareja de al menos cincuenta años.

-Espera, Agata, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo la mujer- ¿no vas a cenar?-

-No, mamá, no tengo hambre- dijo la chica- quiero irme a dormir, estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo escuela y práctica...-

-Igual que hoy- dijo su madre- hija, entiende que tienes que bajar el ritmo de esto...no quisiera que dejaras de comer y te enfermaras...-

-Estoy bien, mamá- dijo Agata- es solo que quiero tomar un baño e irme a dormir enseguida, y si ceno tendré que esperar...-

-Agata tiene razón, hace daño irse a dormir después de cenar- dijo el padre- nosotros tenemos que ir a una cena de mi trabajo, hija, y volveremos tarde. ¿Encadenaste bien tu _motorino_?-

-Sí, papá- dijo ella.

-Excelente-dijo el hombre- buenas noches, Agata, dulces sueños...-

-Buenas noches- dijo Agata, subiendo a su habitación.

Dejó el casco sobre el escritorio. Vació su mochila: contenía un conjunto para bailar, una toalla y un par de zapatillas blancas. Se duchó y se puso su pijama.

-Ah, por fin- dijo mientras se quitaba las pantuflas y se dejaba caer sobre su cama, jugueteando con el dije negro en forma de elefante que tenía colgado de una cadenita alrededor del cuello- mañana será un largo día...-

Se estiró para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche y apoyó su cabeza en la suave almohada. En ese momento, escuchó algo en su ventana, como el rápido correr del viento o un fuerte aleteo. Agata se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Que raro...- dijo ella para sí misma- me pareció haber visto a alguien...-

La chica corrió las cortinas y volvió a meterse a la cama, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato debido al cansancio del día. Mientras dormía profundamente, una sombra oscura entró a su habitación. Era un hombre con enormes alas de demonio, con la armadura de un espectro. El ser entró y se detuvo de pie junto a la cama, donde Agata dormía profundamente.

-Buenas noches, princesa- dijo el espectro- se acerca el tiempo en el que podrá volver con nosotros...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga y Clara estaban en la casa de Géminis, listos para irse a dormir. Tras una luna de miel que duró casi un mes, los dos habían vuelto al Santuario con una sorpresa para todos. Clara se dejó caer sobre la cama para quedar acostada boca arriba y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Saga rió.

-Mira nada más que panza...- dijo Saga.

-Me gustaría verte a ti cargando con cinco meses de embarazo- dijo Clara frunciendo el entrecejo- y este niño bastante inquieto...-

-Ya, señora, no se enoje- dijo Saga con una amplia sonrisa, poniendo su mano en el crecido abdomen de su chica- pero de las señoras panzonas, tú eres la más bonita...-

-Ya verá, señor, cuando nazca el bebé de su señora panzona- dijo Clara, sonriendo también y besando la mejilla de Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita acabó con su jardín cuando ya había oscurecido, y entró a su templo para lavarse las manos. Sintió una presencia en su templo. Era Máscara Mortal.

-Buenas noches, amigo- dijo el caballero de Piscis- me di cuenta que te has estado divirtiendo con el caballo de Danny-

-Ni me lo menciones- dijo Máscara Mortal en tono gruñón- solo porque a mi _ragazza_ le gusta... aunque estoy seguro de que ese caballo me odia-

-O tu la odias a ella- dijo Afrodita- te recuerdo que Belleza Negra es yegua-

-Lo que sea- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-En fin, ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó Afrodita.

-¿Tienes ese tónico de siempre?- preguntó el caballero- me duele el estómago...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis abrió la alacena de la cocina y sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio color azul y una cuchara y se las entregó a Máscara Mortal.

-Mil gracias- dijo el caballero de Cáncer, sirviéndose un poco del tónico en la cuchara.

-No hay porqué- dijo Afrodita, suspirando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer la otra semana?- preguntó Máscara Mortal tras tragar el contenido de la cuchara y haciendo una mueca. Tomó un vaso con agua y comenzó a beberlo.

-Se presentará un grupo de danza contemporánea- dijo el caballero- parece que vienen de Catania, Sicilia...-

Máscara Mortal casi escupe el agua.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el caballero de Cáncer.

-Catania, Sicilia- dijo Afrodita- ¿sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada- dijo Máscara Mortal-¿y cómo se llama esa compañía?-

-Creo que se llama _Fuoco dall'Etna_- dijo Afrodita. Máscara Mortal se puso pálido.

-Ya veo- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¿Seguro que no sucede nada?- preguntó el caballero de Piscis. Máscara Mortal sacudió la cabeza.

-Seguro- dijo él- tengo sueño, hablaremos mañana...-

-Hasta mañana- dijo Afrodita, un tanto confundido por la conducta extraña de su amigo. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿cuando ha sido normal Máscara Mortal?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro castillo, un grupo de mujeres se reunían alrededor de otra, escuchando atentamente el mensaje que les daba.

-Se acerca el momento- dijo la mujer que estaba en el centro- después de dieciséis años, por fin ha sido localizada...-

-¿Su plan es matarla, señora?- preguntó una de las mujeres del círculo.

-¿Qué dices? Nada de eso, Alice- dijo la mujer- al fin de cuentas morirá, pero mi objetivo no es ese... los dos objetos que necesitamos para hacernos más poderosas están tan cerca, que no podemos ignorarlo-

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- preguntó otra.

-Vuelvan al valle del Etna y vigílenla- dijo la mujer- mientras tanto, yo me encargaré del asunto pendiente que tenemos en Grecia...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Este fue prólogo y primer capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando. Suena muy fumado pero luego todo tendrá sentido. Ciao.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. C2: Extraños Eventos

**CAPITULO 2: EXTRAÑOS EVENTOS**

Hades estaba mirando tristemente una fotografía. Perséfone tomó asiento junto a él y la miró. La foto pertenecía a una hermosa chica de dieciséis años, de cabellos de color azul oscuro que llegaban hasta sus hombros blancos. Sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, y su piel era bastante blanca, excepto por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Perséfone sonrió.

-Ya, Hades, no te tortures más- dijo Perséfone- nuestra niña estará de vuelta aquí en menos de lo que te imaginas...-

-No es eso- dijo Hades en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía- esa bruja... dijo algo Radamanthys y a los otros, algo sobre que no permitiría que Agata volviera con nosotros...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Perséfone- los jueces y los espectros la vigilan en todo momento, no permitirán que nadie le haga daño...-

-Eso espero- dijo Hades en voz baja, aun no muy confiado en lo que su esposa acababa de decirle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Shion aún no había pegado los ojos. Algo extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo leía en el cielo, pero no podía descifrar, y solo se dio por vencido cuando ya rayaba el alba y no quedaba ninguna estrella en el cielo.

El Patriarca bajó de Star Hill cabizbajo, y volvió a su templo a descansar un poco. Dejó en la mesita de noche su libreta en la que había escrito todas sus notas, sus ornamentos y su anillo, avisó a Saori que dormiría un par de horas y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Ya iba a meterse a la cama cuando escuchó un sonido fuera de su cuarto, como delicados pasos.

Shion abrió la puerta y se asomó a ambos lados.

-¿Atena? ¿Es usted?- dijo el Patriarca. Nadie respondió. Shion se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación. De verdad que sí estaba cansado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita salió temprano esa mañana. Le tocaba hacer la ronda de día por el Santuario, y quería terminar pronto para dedicarse a su jardín. La mañana estaba un tanto más fría que los días anteriores, pero bueno, la primavera estaba apenas luchando por desplazar al invierno.

El caballero de Piscis bajó a los terrenos del Santuario y vio con una enorme sonrisa a Máscara Mortal vigilando a Danny, quien montaba a Belleza Negra. La chica se había levantado temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio en el caballo.

Afrodita se sorprendió al ver que Máscara Mortal palideció al verlo y se volvió, como si no lo hubiera visto. Afrodita frunció el entrecejo y fue directamente con Máscara Mortal.

-Bueno, Máscara, ya fue suficiente- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué rayos te traes tu?-

-Nada- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-A mi no me vengas con cuentos, Roberto, te conozco bien y algo te traes- dijo Afrodita- dime que rayos te sucede de una vez por todas...-

-¿Así que estamos jugando a los nombres verdaderos, Afrodita?- dijo Máscara Mortal a su vez- o tal vez debería decir...-

-Menciónalo y te noquearé un buen rato- dijo el caballero de Piscis, sacando una rosa roja y mostrándosela- dime porqué rayos te pusiste así ayer...-

-¿Ayer?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Sí, cuando mencioné lo del _Fuoco dall'Etna_, y de Sicilia- dijo Afrodita.

-No es nada- dijo Máscara Mortal- malos recuerdos...-

Afrodita no le creyó por completo, pero decidió no seguir insistiendo.

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo Afrodita- tarde o temprano me daré cuenta...-

-Lo que sea- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Continuaré mi ronda- dijo Afrodita- hemos tenido mucho trabajo extra desde que Milo y Selene se fueron de Luna de Miel...-

El caballero de Cáncer solo se encogió de hombros, y Afrodita siguió con su ronda. El caballero de Piscis caminaba pensativo. No sabía exactamente que sucedía con su compañero, pero ya lo averiguaría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily se levantó esa mañana con una sensación muy extraña, como si no hubiera descansado lo suficiente. Miró el reloj. Era tardísimo. La chica se levantó precipitadamente, y su sorpresa fue mayor.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- dijo al sentir algo en sus pies. Se había dormido con sus zapatos puestos. Sin preguntarse más, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Tras salir del baño, buscó a su gata negra, la cual estaba rasguñando frenéticamente la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Rory?- dijo Lily- ¿qué te sucede?-

Rory se erizó al ver a Lily y se escondió bajo la cama. La chica la miró, extrañada. ¿Por qué su mascota se portaba tan arisca con ella?

-Rory, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Lily, agachándose y asomándose bajo la cama- ven acá, gatita chiflada...-

Al parecer Rory se dio cuenta de su torpeza y se dirigió a los brazos de su dueña. Lily notó que tenía una pata lastimada.

-¿Qué te pasó, nena?- dijo Lily, acariciando el negro pelaje del animal- ¿quién te lastimó? Te he dicho que no juegues con Sahib, ya está demasiado grande a pesar de que es un cachorro...-

Rory se acurrucó en el regazo de Lily, mientras ella la acariciaba casi por inercia. La chica tenía una sensación muy extraña. Después de unos minutos, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, dejando a Rory sobre su cama. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ya iba retrasada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata corrió al estacionamiento tan pronto como sonó la campana de la salida. Abrió el candado de la cadena de su _motorino_ azul, sacó su casco y se lo puso. Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos verdes llegó hasta ella.

-Hola, Agata, ¿puedo ir contigo a la práctica?- preguntó la chica- mi papá está ocupado y no me puede llevar-

-Por supuesto, Lorena- dijo Agata, pasándole el casco de repuesto que llevaba en la caja de su _motorino_- vamos o llegaremos tarde...-

Agata arrancó el motor de su vehículo, Lorena saltó detrás de ella y ambas recorrieron las calles de Catania a toda velocidad.

-¡Agata, más despacio!- gritó Lorena- ¡nos vas a matar a ambas!-

-Ni hablar- dijo Agata a su vez- estamos muy lejos de _Piazza Duomo_-

-Y también del hospital de emergencias- agregó Lorena.

-No seas aguafiestas- dijo Agata, tomando la calle principal- ya estamos en _via Etnea_, ya casi llegamos...-

-Eso espero...- dijo Lorena, apretando los párpados.

Agata se estacionó justo en la entrada de un enorme edificio. Lorena alzó los ojos al cielo, agradeciendo el hecho de haber llegado con vida.

-Llegamos- dijo Agata con una enorme sonrisa, poniendo la cadena a su vehiculo- ¿ves? No pasa nada...-

-No pasa nada... no pasa nada...- repitió Lorena con sarcasmo- recuérdame jamás volver a subirme a tu _motorino_ endemoniado-

-¿De que te quejas?- dijo Agata, terminando de encadenar su motorino- llegamos y no pasó nada, estamos vivas, enteritas y a tiempo... ahora vamos arriba, que tenemos que cambiarnos...-

Las dos chicas subieron a los vestidores y se cambiaron a pantalones cómodos y playeras de ejercicio y las zapatillas blancas. Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, el vestidor comenzó a llenarse de chicas.

-Agata, Lorena, que bien que llegan- dijo un hombre- ¿donde están las demás?-

-Aún cambiándose, Giovanni - dijo Lorena.

-Bien, espero que se den prisa, porque tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo el hombre- tomen sus puestos...-

Las dos chicas se acomodaron en el escenario, Lorena del lado derecho y Agata en el centro. Las demás comenzaron a acomodarse en sus puestos.

-Oye, Agata- dijo Lorena- ¿no notas a Giovanni algo extraño?-

Agata se volvió hacia el hombre, el cual parecía ansioso de decirles algo.

-¿Tendrá algo que decirnos sobre mañana?- dijo Lorena de nuevo.

-No comas ansias, Lorenita...- dijo de mala gana una chica a la izquierda de Agata- es sobre el viaje de mañana. Agata es la mejor del grupo, pero dudo que Giovanni permita que vaya una perdedora como tú...-

-¿Qué rayos te sucede, Dora?- dijo Agata de mal humor- Lorena lo hace bien, también es parte del grupo e irá, muy a pesar de lo que tú pienses de ella-

-Y ni que tu fueras tan buena, Dora- añadió una chica, rubia y de ojos verdes, acomodándose detrás de Agata.

-Nadie te habló a ti, Francesca- dijo Dora de mal humor.

-Pues cierra la boca de una vez- dijo Agata.

-_Paperelle!_- exclamó Giovanni, atrayendo la atención de las chicas- como saben, mañana iremos a Atenas, Grecia. En nueve días comienzan las presentaciones, así que espero que estén todas listas... Lorena, tienes que practicar más esos pasos para que te salgan bien- la aludida se sonrojó ante la risa de Dora- y Agata, practica más la última pirueta, y si te sale bien me avisas para agregarla a la coreografía...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Agata.

-_Allora_-dijo Giovanni- comencemos la práctica...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, y Afrodita comenzaba a hartarse. Hacer rondas en el Santuario era infinitamente aburrido, lo único que lograba era exasperarse porque los guardias se la pasaban holgazaneando.

-¡Despierten de una vez!- gritó el caballero de Piscis, despertando de golpe a los guardias.

-¡Se...señor Afrodita!- dijo uno.

-Guárdate tu señor Afrodita- dijo el caballero, cruzando los brazos- quiero una explicación...-

-Señor...- dijo un guardia, nervioso- es que... no dormimos bien...-

-Pero es pleno día- dijo Afrodita.

-Pero es que... anoche, la señorita Lily vino y nos despertó...- dijo otro.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Afrodita- ¿y qué vino a hacer aquí?-

-No lo sabemos, señor- dijo el guardia- le preguntamos, y solo nos respondió que tenía algo que hacer...-se aclaró la garganta- salió del Santuario y volvió a entrar a los pocos minutos...-

Afrodita no podía creer lo que los guardias le decían. ¿Lily saliendo del Santuario en la noche? En fin, el caballero llegó a la conclusión de que o la habían alucinado o solo era un invento para zafarse de su castigo.

-Bueno, por esta vez se los paso- dijo Afrodita- mañana le toca la ronda a Aldebarán, y él no estará muy contento si los ve dormidos...-

Los guardias le agradecieron y el caballero de Piscis volvió a las Doce Casas. Todo aquello estaba resultando muy extraño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-_Va bene, ragazze_- dijo Giovanni, apagando la grabadora- es todo por hoy. Y ya es tardísimo... vayan a descansar para el viaje de mañana-

-_Buona notte_, Giovanni- dijeron las chicas a coro.

Las chicas se cambiaron y bajaron. Agata acompañó a Lorena y a Francesca a la entrada.

-Dora tiene razón, soy malísima- se lamentó Lorena con tristeza.

-No escuches a esa amargada- dijo Agata- en todo caso, soy yo peor...- hizo una mueca- esta tarde rompí el récord de caídas... esa pirueta no me quiere salir-

-Ya cállense las dos- dijo Francesca- verán que impresionaremos a todos los griegos esos, se quedarán con la boca bien abierta al ver _Fuoco dall'Etna_- terminó triunfal.

-Espero que te refieras a nosotras- dijo Agata, aguantándose la risa.

-Ya llegó mi papá- dijo Lorena, señalando un auto- vamonos, Francesca. Buenas noches, Agata...-

-Hasta mañana, chicas- dijo Agata- que descansen...-

Lorena y Francesca corrieron hacia el auto que las esperaba. Agata sonrió al ver a sus dos amigas partir. Alguien le dio un ligero empujón al salir del edificio. Era Dora.

-¿Lo viste? Te dije que tu amiga es una completa inútil- dijo Dora en tono despectivo- y si fuera tú, bajaría de peso para que me saliera esa tonta pirueta-

-¿Qué sabes tú?- dijo Agata, enrojeciendo de furia. Dora no le respondió y subió a un auto para irse también.

De mal humor, Agata comenzó a desencadenar su _motorino_, sin percatarse de que no estaba sola. Cuando se dio cuenta era ya demasiado tarde. Dos chicos mayores la rodearon. Agata ya los había visto: era el par de tarados de la escuela que se le quedaban viendo como si se tratara de un ser de una especie extraña.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- dijo uno- ¿qué haces tan solita de noche?-

-Nada que te interese, tarado- dijo Agata, recogiendo la cadena y guardándola.

-Uy, no muy amigable- dijo el otro- ¿qué te pasó, linda? ¿tuviste un mal día?-

-Ya déjenme- dijo ella. Los chicos la ignoraron. Uno la tomó de la muñeca. Ella trató de zafarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella- suéltame-

-Estas muy flaquita, guapa- dijo el chico que la había tomado de la muñeca- ¿porqué no nos acompañas un rato?-

-Estás loco- dijo Agata- suéltame de una vez-

Los chicos solo se rieron, pero la risa no les duró mucho. Un tercer hombre apareció. De un golpe tiró al suelo al sujeto que aprisionaba la mano de Agata, y de un empujón tiró al otro. Agata lo miró, sorprendida. Parecía un chico de 22 años, de largos cabellos negros.

-Me pareció que la señorita les pidió que la dejaran en paz- dijo el recién llegado- a menos que quieran morir, les sugiero que se vayan-

Los dos sujetos no se dieron por vencidos, se levantaron y contraatacaron.

-Estos humanos, ¿quien los entiende?- dijo de nuevo el recién llegado. No necesitó mucho antes de que los dos sujetos comprendieran que no eran rivales para él y salieran huyendo. Una vez terminado su trabajo, el chico sacudió sus manos y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Agata al verlo alejarse- ¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Aikos de Garuda, pero dudo mucho que ese nombre le sea conocido- dijo el hombre sin volverse.

-¿Porqué me protegiste?- preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Mi amo me ha prohibido revelarlo...- dijo Aikos fríamente, sin volverse.

-Gracias- dijo Agata. Aikos se volvió, sorprendido. Jamás creería que la princesa del Inframundo, la hija de su señor Hades, le agradeciera de esa manera.

-No hay por qué agradecer, es mi deber- dijo Aikos, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Agata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Quién era ese ser?

-Aikos de Garuda...tal vez es un ángel de la guarda- dijo para sí misma, subiendo a su _motorino_ y conduciendo a casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu y Lily estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa de Aries, como todas las noches. Mu notó que su chica se veía un poco ida.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó el caballero. Ella sacudió la cabeza-¿tienes algo?-

-No, nada- dijo Lily, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mu- creo que anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos, y sigo un poco cansada...-

-En ese caso, será mejor que descanses- dijo el caballero de Aries- y mañana deja que Milekha y las otras ayuden... has estado trabajando mucho desde que Milo y Selene se fueron...-

-Quizá tengas razón- sonrió Lily- lo bueno es que pronto regresarán...-

-Eso espero- dijo Mu.

Minutos más tarde, el caballero acompañó a Lily al recinto de las amazonas. Ella no quiso preocupar a Mu, pero tenía una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo. Algo no andaba bien. Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se cambió y se metió a la cama, la chica se durmió casi de inmediato, quedando en un sueño tan profundo que no era saludable ni natural.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Para los que me preguntaron: por supuesto que Dokho, Shion y Aldebarán obtendrán una chica, no pienso dejarlos solitos. Ahora algunas traducciones.

"_Fuoco dall'Etna" _Fuego del Etna

"_Papperelle" _Patitas

"_Allora" _Entonces

"_Va bene"_ Está bien

"_Ragazze"_ Muchachas

"_Buona notte" _Buenas noches

Espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Llegada a Atenas

**CAPITULO 3: LLEGADA A ATENAS**

Al día siguiente, Agata luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para cerrar su maleta, mientras escuchaba la aguda voz con la que su madre la llenaba de recomendaciones.

-Y ten mucho cuidado- decía la mujer- no salgas a la calle sola muy tarde... comes bien y todo lo que ten den... me llamas cada dos o tres días...-

-Sí, mamá- dijo Agata por enésima vez. En un esfuerzo desesperado por cerrar la maleta, la chica se sentó sobre ella y ésta se cerró. Si había algo que Agata odiaba más que las berenjenas cocidas eran las despedidas y los sermones de su madre.

-Ya, no la regañes- vino su padre a rescatarla- solo será un par de semanas, y nuestra chica se sabe cuidar bien, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, papá- sonrió ella, aliviada.

-Bueno, hija, solo recuerda una cosa- dijo su padre- no vayas a perder ese dije...-

-No, papá, no te preocupes- dijo Agata, apretando la cadenita dentro de su mano- oye, ¿crees que Roberto esté en Grecia?-

-Un caballero de Atena puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, así que no lo sé de seguro- dijo su padre- aunque espero que lo vuelvas a ver...-

Agata sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, los veré en un par de semanas- dijo la chica- hasta luego...-

-Hasta luego, Agata- dijo su madre- _un baccione!_ Y llámanos si necesitas algo...-

-_Un baccione, mamma!_- exclamó Agata- _un baccione, babbo!-_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquella mañana, Lily se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? De todas las personas presentes en el Santuario, tenía que ser ella la que pescara un resfriado humano y justo al inicio de la primavera. O bueno, un resfriado era lo que parecía. Y bueno, sea lo que fuere no podía ir con Clara, pues no era conveniente contagiarla en su estado.

-Oh, rayos, ya que...- dijo ella, levantándose y sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se vistió tratando de no caerse, hasta que por fin se rindió y se sentó sobre la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lily, ¿estás ahí?- dijo Milekha, entrando junto con Marín y June- ¿te sientes bien? Te ves enferma...-

-Estoy bien, Milekha, no te preocupes- dijo Lily, forzándose a sí misma a levantarse.

Rory, la cual estaba sentada sobre la mesita de noche, le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su dueña.

-No me mires así, Rory- dijo Lily- y tu tampoco, Milekha, ya les dije que estoy bien...-

-Milekha tiene razón- dijo Marín a su vez- te ves muy pálida...-

¡Ya era suficiente! Lily se enfadó porque las tres chicas y encima su gata la miraban como si fuera un completo extraterrestre. Guardó su vara en su bolsillo y salió del recinto. Aioria estaba en la entrada, esperando a Marín, cuando vio a Lily salir.

-Lily, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Aioria.

Lily no respondió. Dio un par de pasos torpes y luego cayó al suelo, desmayada. Tras ella venían corriendo Milekha y las dos amazonas.

-Lily, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Marín, sacudiéndola. Lily no respondió- está desmayada...-

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo June- no se ve nada bien-

-Yo creo que deberíamos llevarla con Mu- dijo Aioria- él sabrá que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El avión de las chicas de Catania llegó a Atenas con media hora de retraso. Giovanni estaba ya desesperado, y ya había conseguido desesperar a la mayoría de las chicas con su actitud.

-Ese Giovanni, ¿porqué no se relaja?- dijo Francesca, exasperada al ver a Giovanni tan nervioso. Agata y Lorena se echaron a reír.

-¿Porqué no te relajas tú?- dijo Agata.

-Muy graciosa, Agata- dijo Francesca- ¿y porqué no comiste? Lo que nos dieron estuvo delicioso...-

-No, gracias- dijo Agata- la comida de avión no me inspira mucha confianza-

-Yo traje galletas- dijo Lorena, señalando su mochila- ¿quieres unas cuantas, para matar el hambre?-

-No, gracias, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo Agata- prefiero esperar a bajar del avión, no vaya a ser que me maree y vomite- miró hacia el techo- que ganas me están dando...-

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Francesca- no quisiera verte vomitando aquí-

Las tres rieron de nuevo y siguieron conversando hasta que el avión estuvo a punto de aterrizar y Giovanni les hizo una señal para que volvieran a sus asientos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tras llevar a cabo sus tareas cotidianas, como por ejemplo instruir a Saori, Shion volvió a su habitación para seguir descifrando lo que había visto en Star Hill. El Patriarca estaba fastidiado, ya que Saori no había querido atender sus lecciones diarias.

-Puede ser la diosa de la sabiduría, pero cuando se pone así es solo una niña malcriada- dijo Shion de mal humor.

El Patriarca cerró la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz. Se dirigió a su escritorio a buscar la libreta en la que había anotado todas sus observaciones de hacía dos noches. La pequeña libreta había desaparecido.

-No es posible...- dijo Shion, revolviendo todos sus papeles del escritorio para encontrarla, aunque sin éxito- la dejé aquí, estoy seguro...-

El Patriarca repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho al llegar. Estaba todo justo como lo había dejado cuando volvió de Star Hill, excepto por la ausencia de la libreta. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

Shion salió a preguntarle a Saori. Con lo curiosa que era la diosa, de seguro lo había tomado sin permiso. Si lo había hecho, la que se llevaría Saori. Si no, ¿dónde podría estar? Eso era lo que más preocupaba al Patriarca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Lily despertó, se encontró un par de ojos verdes frente a los suyos. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, y vio que Mu la miraba preocupado.

-¿Mu?¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lily, tratando de levantarse, pero el caballero se lo impidió. La chica apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Su dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

-Tranquila, no te levantes- dijo Mu- estás en mi casa, Aioria y las chicas te trajeron porque te desmayaste...-

-¿Yo me qué?- dijo Lily.

-Te desmayaste- dijo Mu- desde ayer yo te veía un poco mal. ¿Sabes si estás enferma de algo?-

Lily sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, pero se detuvo por el dolor que le causaba hacerlo.

-Se supone que no me puedo enfermar- dijo Lily, apretando los ojos en un intento por disminuir su dolor de cabeza- así como tú tampoco... porque no somos seres humanos puros-

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Mu- pero de que estás enferma no hay duda...-

-Mu, entiende que no estoy enferma, no es posible- dijo Lily- solo me levanté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero pensé que había pescado un resfriado, y ya me siento bien...-

-Lily, por favor- dijo Mu- sé que te sientes mal, y que me dices que estás bien para no preocuparme. Por favor- añadió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- dime que tienes...-

Lily bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- no lo sé, Mu, y tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que?- preguntó él.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- pero mi corazón está lleno de angustia... algo malo va a pasar, no, algo malo me va a pasar...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Mu.

-No sé como- dijo Lily- solo lo sé...-

Mu no sabía que decir, solo atinó a abrazar a su chica. No sabía porqué, pero él también tenía la horrible sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Tal vez fue porque esa mañana Shaka le había contado la visión que Nahir había tenido, aunque no tenía sentido para él. Y lo que menos le gustaba es que Lily era la primera que estaba sufriendo por ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-_Allora, sentitemi, paperelle!_- dijo Giovanni- por instrucciones de Emanuelle, esta tarde y noche descansarán, mañana temprano comenzaremos con los ensayos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijeron las chicas a coro.

-Las habitaciones serán de tres- dijo Giovanni, sacando una lista- así que las acomodaré...ya me imagino que Agata, Lorena y Francesca deben estar juntas-

-_Certo!_- exclamaron las tres a coro.

-_Benissimo_- dijo Giovanni, escribiendo el nombre de las tres- la suya es la habitación número 410. Aquí tienen la llave-

-Gracias- dijeron las tres, tomando sus maletas y subiendo a su habitación.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero al menos tenía tres camas, un gran vestidor y closet separado en tres, y un baño.

-Bueno, podía ser peor- dijo Lorena- conociendo lo tacaño que es _il signore _Emanuelle...-

-No se quejen- dijo Agata, dejándose caer sobre la cama más cercana a la ventana- al menos ya estamos aquí, y juntas, no con la amargada de Dora-

-Señorita positividad- dijo Francesca- ¿y tú que te traes?-

-Nada- dijo Agata- lo que pasa es que anoche, después de que se fueron, me pasó algo muy extraño... llegaron esos dos sujetos de siempre...-

-¿Los que se te quedan viendo tirando baba?- dijo Francesca.

-Qué desagradable- añadió Lorena.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Agata- me estaban molestando, pero de repente llegó otro chico, uno que nunca había visto y, sin embargo, se me hacía muy conocido... les dio su merecido a esos dos y luego se fue-

-¿Y no te dijo nada?- dijo Francesca- ¿no te dijo su nombre?-

-Dijo que se llamaba Aiakos de Garuda- dijo Agata, recitando mentalmente lo que había escuchado- y dijo que era su deber cuidarme... ¿será acaso un ángel de la guarda?-

-Lo que cuentas es escalofriante- dijo Francesca- ¿un sujeto que aparece en medio de la noche diciéndote que tiene el deber de cuidarte? Que escalofriante...-

-Más de lo que crees- dijo Lorena- según la mitología griega, Aiakos de Garuda es uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo junto a Radamanthys de Wyvern y Minos de Gryffin-

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-De acuerdo, esto está extra escalofriante, Lorena- dijo Francesca con seriedad al principio, para luego echarse a reír- ¿un juez del Inframundo? Sí, claro, ¿y de dónde salió?¿y el Etna es la puerta al Inframundo o que?-

Agata y Lorena sonrieron solo por el compromiso. Agata sabía que su amiga adoraba la mitología griega y se la sabía perfectamente bien. Aún pensaba en ello mientras sus amigas se cambiaban para ir a la cama.

Antes de retirarse a dormir, Agata volvió a escuchar un aleteo, como cuando estaba en casa, y se asomó por la ventana. Nada. No había nadie. La chica suspiró. El viaje la había cansado.

-Es un ángel de la guarda, estoy segura- murmuró en voz baja mientras se metía a la cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shion estaba ya desesperado. Saori le había jurado y perjurado que ella no había tomado su libreta. ¿Entonces quien fue? El último recurso era bajar con Afrodita y preguntarle si alguien había atravesado su templo ese día y el anterior.

-¿Afrodita?- dijo el Patriarca.

-Buenas noches, maestro Shion- dijo el caballero de Piscis- ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-Perdí la libreta donde tengo mis anotaciones- dijo Shion- y Saori me juró que ella no la tomó. Quería preguntarte si alguien ha pasado por aquí ayer u hoy-

Afrodita lo pensó unos segundos, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

-No que yo sepa- dijo el caballero por fin- hoy estoy seguro que no ha pasado nadie, y ayer hacía mi ronda y no sé si alguien pasó... solo supe que Lily salió del Santuario tarde...-

-¿Lily? Que raro- dijo el Patriarca- de hecho, es tarde y siento su cosmo en el templo de Aries- se aclaró la garganta- iré a preguntarle...-

El Patriarca bajó al primer templo, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Mu tan preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?- preguntó Shion con seriedad.

-Es Lily, parece que está enferma- dijo Mu- sé que está peor de lo que ella quiere admitir, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme...-

-¿Enferma?- dijo Shion, sorprendido- pero... no debe enfermarse...-

Mu se encogió de hombros. Shion cerró los ojos, e hizo aparecer frente a ellos el enorme libro dorado sobre Lemuria y Salem. Mu no entendía los extraños signos, pero Shion los leía como si fueran caracteres normales.

-No, Mu, ningún microbio que afecta a los humanos normales puede afectarla a ella o a nosotros- dijo Shion, una vez que terminó de hojear el enorme libro- hay algo en ella que debe andar mal...-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo Mu- ella no me ha dicho nada-

-Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con ella- dijo Shion- quédate aquí...-

El Patriarca entró a la habitación. Lily no se había levantado, solo miraba tristemente a través de la ventana.

-Buenas noches, Lily- dijo Shion- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, maestro- dijo Lily con la voz un tanto entrecortada- no sé porqué todos hacen tanto escándalo, estoy bien, en serio...-

-Lily, por más que trates de fingir, Mu y yo sabemos que algo anda mal- dijo Shion. Lily bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

-No sé que tengo- dijo Lily- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, y ahora la garganta...-

-Lily, ¿porqué saliste del Santuario hace dos noches?- preguntó Shion.

-¿Yo qué?- dijo Lily- yo no salí del Santuario. De hecho, ayer en la mañana me levanté muy tarde porque tenía mucho sueño...-

-¿No has subido a través de las Doce Casas?- preguntó Shion.

-Para nada- dijo Lily, mirando a Shion como si le estuviera preguntando algo sumamente absurdo- ¿qué haría yo más allá de la casa de Aries?-

-No lo sé- dijo Shion, y dejó escapar un suspiró- olvídalo...-

-Maestro, no quiero que se preocupen por mí- dijo Lily- la verdad no estoy tan mal-

Shion sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo el Patriarca- pero debes prometer quedarte aquí para que Mu te vigile... solo para asegurarnos de que estés bien- añadió, viendo que Lily estaba a punto de reclamarle- si yo fuera tú no me quejaría...-

Lily iba a quejarse, pero sonrió.

-Tiene razón, maestro- dijo ella.

-Espero que te mejores- dijo Shion- si te sientes mal de nuevo, te lo pido, avísanos-

-Lo haré, maestro, gracias- dijo Lily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Encuentro de Hermanos

**CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTRO DE HERMANOS**

Esa mañana, Agata se levantó con el sonido de la regadera. Lorena se había levantado temprano y se había metido a bañar. Francesca seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-Buenos días- dijo Agata con una sonrisa, cuando Lorena salió de bañarse.

-Buenos días- dijo Lorena- lamento haberte despertado...-

-No te preocupes, tenía ganas de levantarme temprano- dijo Agata, y echó un ojo a su otra amiga, la cual seguía roncando- pero parece que Francesca no...-suspiró- me daré un baño y luego me ayudas a despertarla, porque sospecho que nos tomará tiempo...-

-Giovanni quería que llegáramos temprano al ensayo- dijo Lorena- ¿sabes donde es el teatro de la ciudad?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Agata- Giovanni nos dio las instrucciones anoche. Está cerca y no tardaremos mucho en llegar, y eso que iremos a pie y no en el motorino...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana, Afrodita se enteró de que Lily estaba enferma. Le pareció muy extraño esto, pero bueno, quizá un virus rebelde andaba suelto. El caballero de Piscis decidió bajar a la ciudad. Mientras lo hacía, se encontró con el Patriarca, quien venía subiendo.

-Maestro- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué hace abajo tan temprano?-

-Vine a ver como seguía Lily- dijo Shion- aún no ha despertado... espero que esté mejor-

-¿Y sabe que es lo que tiene?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Ojala lo supiera- dijo el Patriarca- así podríamos hacer algo... pero no, no tengo idea, y ni Mu ni ella tampoco...-

-Pues en ese caso, espero que solo sea un resfriado y que se recupere pronto- dijo Afrodita- yo me disponía a bajar al pueblo. ¿Necesita usted algo?-

-Nada, Afrodita, gracias- dijo Shion con el semblante aún preocupado.

El caballero de Piscis asintió y siguió bajando. Más delante se encontró con Danny y Máscara Mortal.

-Hola, Afrodita, ¿a dónde te diriges?- preguntó Danny muy animadamente.

-Voy a bajar al pueblo- dijo el caballero de Piscis- voy a comprar algunas cosas que necesito, además de que quiero estirar las piernas, ¿quieren venir?-

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamó ella, y se volvió a Máscara Mortal con unos enormes ojos- ¿podemos ir, Roberto?-

-Si quieres- dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes.

-Excelente- dijo Danny emocionada- Afrodita, ¿puedes llevarnos a esa florería que tanto me gusta?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Afrodita. La verdad era que él también disfrutaba las visitas a la florería, no como Máscara Mortal, que siempre salía de ahí con estornudos y escurrimiento nasal. El caballero de Cáncer y su alergia al polen no cuadraban muy bien en ese tipo de negocios.

-Ya que- dijo Máscara Mortal, resignándose a su suerte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vamos, _paperelle_- exclamó Giovanni- uno, dos, tres, ¡ahora!-

Tras varias horas de entrenamiento, Agata era la única chica que aún seguía en pie. Francesca se había rendido hacía rato y se había sentado a descansar, mientras que Lorena no podía seguirle el paso y había decidido acompañar a Francesca.

-Agata, practica el giro que no te ha salido aún- dijo Giovanni- estoy seguro que vale la pena para colocarlo en el acto...-

-Yo sé que vale la pena- dijo Dora, antes de que Agata pudiera contestar- pero ella no es capaz de hacerlo...-

Agata le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Se colocó en el centro del escenario y comenzó. Dio una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas, luego se inclinó hacia delante y dio un salto hacia atrás, girando en el aire y cayendo perfectamente en pie. Después comenzó a girar sobre su pie izquierdo y volvió a saltar para cambiar el pie, y fue ahí cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al suelo.

-Auch- dijo Agata.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Giovanni.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Agata, levantándose sin problemas.

-¿Ven?- dijo Dora en voz alta- les dije que no podía...-

-Bueno, un descanso, _ragazze_, porque son las dos de la tarde- dijo Giovanni- vayan a comer y a descansar, seguiremos a las cinco...-

Las chicas agradecieron a Giovanni y salieron.

-Se los dije, soy un fraude- dijo tristemente Lorena- no puedo seguirles el ritmo...-

-No seas llorona, Lorena- dijo Francesca- ya te dijimos que lo haces bien, es esa loca de Dora la que dice que no, no le hagas caso...igual tú, Agata- añadió al ver muy callada a su otra amiga- cuando volvamos te haré practicar tanto esa vuelta que te saldrá o me dejo de llamar Francesca...-

-Pues Francesca no es un nombre tan genial, después de todo- dijo Lorena.

-Pues al menos es más original que el tuyo- dijo Francesca de mal humor.

Las dos chicas se fueron peleando todo el camino, hablando tan fuerte que la gente se volvía para verlas, y no se sorprendían, ya que los italianos tienen fama de gritar mucho.

Agata no ponía atención a la discusión de sus amigas, caminando más despacio que ellas mientras las dos chicas se perdían entre la gente. Eso no pareció importarle. Su mente estaba aún en la práctica de hacía un rato. ¿Porqué demonios no podía hacer esa vuelta bien? La había practicado tantas veces, pero no quería salir. Simplemente no podía.

Mientras que pensaba en ello, iba viendo a través de las ventanas del negocio de flores junto al teatro. ¡Rosas blancas! La verdad amaba ese tipo de flores. No sabía porqué, pero siempre había sentido fascinación por ellas.

Por estar pensando en ello y con toda la intención de entrar al negocio, fue a toparse contra un chico que iba caminando en dirección contraria a ella, el cual al parecer también había intentado entrar.

-Ay, lo siento- dijo Agata, bastante apenada, mirando hacia arriba.

-No...no hay cuidado...- dijo el chico, sorprendido. Agata se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. Jamás en su vida había visto un hombre tan bello.

Afrodita, quien obviamente era el chico contra el que Agata había chocado, miró a la chica igual de sorprendido. Ni todas las mujeres del mundo juntas lograban superar la belleza de la chica que tenía enfrente: esos ojos celestes, cabellos azul oscuro y blanquísima piel.

-¿Porqué te detienes, Afrodita?- dijo Máscara Mortal, deteniéndose junto al caballero de Piscis, y luego mirando a la chica- ¿Agata?-

Agata salió de su sorpresa para entrar a otra.

-¿Roberto? ¿eres tú?- dijo ella, esta vez muy sorprendida.

-Así es- dijo Máscara Mortal-¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí en Grecia?-

-Medio momento- dijo Afrodita, verdaderamente sorprendido de que un ser humano aparte de él y Danny supiera el verdadero nombre de Máscara Mortal- ¿ustedes dos se conocen?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Máscara Mortal no muy alegremente- ella es mi hermana...-

-¿Tu qué?- exclamaron Afrodita y Danny al mismo tiempo.

-Su hermana- repitió Agata, con el mismo gesto de Máscara Mortal- y adoptiva, como Roberto era tan amable de recordarme siempre en casa... al menos Claudio era más amable-

-¿Y quieres saber como terminó?- replicó Máscara Mortal.

-¡Basta!- dijo Afrodita, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su compañero.

-En fin- dijo Máscara Mortal fríamente- ¿porqué viniste a Grecia?-

-A bailar- dijo Agata, señalando el teatro y luego un cartel que estaba pegado en la pared- _Fuoco dall'Etna_, la próxima semana...-

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Máscara Mortal con el mismo tono, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a los ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente- al menos eso era lo que querías, ¿no?-

-Así es- dijo Agata.

-Bien- dijo Máscara Mortal, y se volvió a su chica- Danny, ¿no querías entrar a ver las flores?-

-Em... sí, claro- dijo Danny, y se dispuso a entrar con Máscara Mortal a la tienda.

-Espera- dijo Agata- ¿irás a verme un día?-

Máscara Mortal se detuvo, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

-No lo sé, tal vez, si tengo tiempo- contestó fríamente el caballero de Cáncer, antes de desaparecer con su chica dentro del negocio. Agata se quedó mirándolo con tristeza hasta que se percató de que el chico contra el que había chocado no se había movido aún.

-¿Y tú eres...?- dijo Agata, alzando una ceja.

-Un caballero también- dijo éste- me llamo Afrodita de Piscis-

-¿Afrodita?- dijo ella, alzando una ceja- creí que ese es el nombre de una diosa griega, bueno, una amiga mía me lo dijo...-

-Es un nombre que adopté- dijo Afrodita.

-Oh, así que no es tu verdadero nombre- dijo Agata- como Roberto ahora se llama- rió en voz baja- Máscara Mortal-

-Algo así- dijo Afrodita.

-Pues que raros son los caballeros de Atena...- dijo Agata, entrando a la florería. Vio a Máscara Mortal a lo lejos con su chica, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Afrodita entró tras ella. El caballero de Piscis tomó una rosa blanca, la cual tenía las orillas de los pétalos ligeramente marchitas, y que tenía un listón verde alrededor del tallo. Que lástima le daban esas flores, si las de su jardín estaban mil veces mejor cuidadas. Agata, por su parte, tomó otra, que era en verdad hermosa y tenía un listón azul.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con Más... quiero decir, con Roberto?- preguntó Afrodita, haciendo girar el tallo de la rosa entre sus dedos.

-Ninguno- dijo Agata, quitando la rosa de las manos del caballero y formándose en la fila para pagar- él no demuestra que le importa una persona hasta que es demasiado tarde-

-¿Te gustan las rosas blancas?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Son mis flores favoritas- dijo Agata- en casa, mamá tiene bastantes rosales en el patio-

Afrodita sonrió al tratar de imaginarse a la madre de Máscara Mortal. Agata pareció detectar eso, porque le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

-Un euro y veinte centavos, señorita- dijo el encargado de la tienda. Agata depositó dos monedas sobre el contador- gracias por su compra...-

-Gracias a usted- dijo Agata, tomando sus dos rosas.

-Y entonces tú eres la hermana de Máscara Mortal- dijo Afrodita, siguiéndola fuera del negocio- digo, de...-

-Sí, así es- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano- me llamo Agata. Como le dije a mi "dulce" hermanito, vengo porque mi compañía de baile se presentará la próxima semana-

-_Fuoco dall'Etna_- dijo Afrodita.

-Así es- dijo Agata- lo que me recuerda que debo irme a continuar mi práctica, y primero tengo que hallar a mis amigas. Fue un gusto conocerte, Afrodita, y si puedes convencer a... Mascara Mortal de ir a verme, te lo agradeceré...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Afrodita-bueno, lo intentaré, pero sabes lo necio que es-

-Hay medios para conseguirlo- dijo Agata en voz baja con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, y le entregó la rosa blanca que tenía el listón verde, la misma que el caballero había tomado- Roberto jamás se metería tan fácilmente a una florería en Catania, la alergia lo matará...hasta pronto-

Y la chica desapareció entre la gente. Afrodita se quedó mirando el punto donde había desaparecido. Un fuerte estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Máscara Mortal y Danny habían salido del negocio, la chica llevando un pequeño ramo de cuatro margaritas.

-Espero que estés... ¡achú! Contenta, ya me enfermé...- dijo el caballero de Cáncer, sacando su pañuelo y sonándose la nariz.

-Pero todas las flores son lindas- dijo Danny- además, creí que te quedarías fuera...-

Máscara Mortal iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. Afrodita solo sonrió, aún con la rosa blanca en su mano. A Danny le llamó la atención.

-¡Mira que rosa tan linda!- exclamó la chica.

-Ni tanto- dijo Afrodita, - tiene las...- pero se interrumpió. Las orillas de la rosa ya no estaban marchitas. Muy al contrario, la rosa parecía la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Revisó el listón. Sí, era la verde, la que él mismo había tomado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

El caballero de Piscis volvió con Máscara Mortal y Danny al Santuario, aún sin entender que demonios había pasado. Pronto dejó de pensar en ello. Tal vez Agata la había cambiado en el mostrador sin que él se diera cuenta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Agata, ¿dónde estabas?- exclamó Francesca- ¡nos preocupamos mucho por ti!-

-Lo siento, chicas, de veras lo siento- dijo Agata, jugueteando con la rosa blanca entre sus manos- me encontré a alguien conocido en el camino, y me detuve a saludarlo sin tener oportunidad de avisarles...-

-¡Que rosa tan linda!- dijo Lorena al verla. Agata sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que- dijo Francesca de mal humor- ¿al menos ya comiste?-

-Sí, me detuve a comer- dijo Agata, poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Al parecer sus amigas no se percataron de ello.

-Bueno, volvamos al teatro y nos pondremos manos a la obra- dijo Francesca- recuerda que Lorena tiene que alcanzar nuestro ritmo, y además ese giro te tiene que salir...-

Agata sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Mu estaba mucho más preocupado que la anterior. Lily casi no había despertado en todo el día, y cuando lo hacía no parecía saber donde se encontraba. Ya había perdido la voz por completo, y su piel estaba cubierta de un fino puntilleo rojo, y todo contacto o movimiento le producía mucho dolor, aún respirar.

Aioros y Aioria habían ido esa tarde, sobre todo por la insistencia de Marín, la cual también estaba muy preocupada. Los hermanos habían intentado usar sus poderes curativos en ella, aunque sin éxito.

Mu, sin saber que hacer, había pedido al caballero de Géminis que su esposa fuera a ver a Lily. Clara había insistido en ir a verla, muy en contra de la voluntad de Saga, pues tenía miedo de que la chica tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa que Clara pudiera adquirir y, peor aún, el bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

No solo había ido Clara, sino también estaban Shion, Dohko, Shaka y Nahir, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita.

-¿Sabes que tiene?- le preguntó Shion. Clara sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Clara, tras haberla examinado- no tiene ninguna enfermedad conocida que pueda tener un ser humano...- se volvió hacia la chica- Lily, ¿sabes si a alguien de tu familia le ha pasado esto antes?-

-No tiene- dijo Mu, respondiendo por ella- su única familia es su abuela...-

-Lily, ¿ya te había ocurrido esto antes?- preguntó Clara. Lily lo meditó unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, y luego asintió con mucha dificultad.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el Patriarca. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de preguntarle algo tan crucial? Lily movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Saga le pasó una libreta y una pluma, y la chica comenzó a escribir con mucha dificultad la palabra "_Giogia"_.

-¿Giogia?- dijo Clara sin entender- ¿qué es eso?-

De nuevo, Lily trató en vano de hablar. Agotada, cerró los ojos y quedó sumida en un profundo sueño de nuevo. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que de las comisuras de sus ojos y de su boca salían finas líneas de roja sangre, al igual que a ambos lados de las uñas de sus manos.

-Giogia significa alegría en italiano- dijo Máscara Mortal con fría indiferencia, haciendo que los presentes se vuelvan hacia él- ¿qué, le da alegría la forma en la que está?-

-¡Máscara!- exclamó Afrodita, sin poder creer el cinismo de su compañero. Mu se enfureció con el caballero de Cáncer, lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Eres un...- comenzó Mu, pero se contuvo. Luego continuó- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Lily se está muriendo!-

Las últimas palabras de Mu dejaron helados a todos los presentes. De pronto, el Patriarca se golpeó la frente.

-Giogia, por supuesto- murmuró el Patriarca.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?- preguntó Dohko.

-Acabo de comprender algo- dijo Shion en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando solo para sí mismo- tengo que ir al templo del Patriarca, ahora vuelvo- y desapareció. Dohko salió de la habitación y subió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde Shion había ido a aparecer.

Todos los demás los miraron, interrogantes. Mu dejó ir a Máscara Mortal, el cual se acomodó el cuello un tanto indignado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El Patriarca apareció en la entrada del templo y caminó hacia su habitación, mas no entró en ella, sino siguió al pequeño cuarto que estaba junto. Abrió la puerta y maldijo al ver que el cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad.

-No puede ser- dijo Shion, encendiendo la luz- por favor, que no sea lo que creo...-

La habitación tenía forma circular, y en el centro había una pequeña mesita redonda, completamente vacía. En ese momento, Dohko entró a la habitación detrás de él.

-Shion, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el caballero de Libra. Shion señaló la mesita vacía.

-Ha desaparecido- murmuró Shion en voz baja- ella lo ha robado, no hay otra explicación-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Dohko- ¿qué es lo que ha desaparecido?-

-¿Recuerdas el diamante de Giogia?- dijo Shion- ¿el mismo que robamos una vez de la reina Deyana?- Dohko asintió y el Patriarca continuó- es la fuerza vital de Lily... la ausencia de él es lo que la ha puesto así- Shion tragó saliva- sin ese diamante cerca, ella va a morir...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, tuve mucho trabajo. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Cuestión de Equilibrio

**CAPITULO 5: CUESTIÓN DE EQUILIBRIO**

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Dohko, muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar del Patriarca- creí que cuando Mu la curó de su maldición le había quitado...-

-No, todo indica que no le quitó su dependencia al diamante- dijo Shion- cuando vencimos a Deyana, Lily me confió el diamante, porque debió saber o imaginarse lo importante que era...-

Dohko quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que el Patriarca no había mencionado nada sobre el peligro que constituía el poderoso diamante en manos equivocadas, tanto para Atena como para el resto del mundo. Evidentemente, Shion estaba casi igual de preocupado por Lily que Mu.

-Shion, dijiste que ella lo había robado- dijo Dohko- ¿te referías a la reina Deyana?-

-Si no fue ella, ¿quién más?- dijo Shion.

-No lo creo, Shion- dijo Dohko- hubiéramos sentido su cosmo...-

-Debió hallar otra manera de entrar- dijo Shion- nadie sabe de la existencia de ese diamante, salvo nosotros, Julián Solo y ella... además, mi libreta con las predicciones también desapareció. Sin duda es obra de ella-

-¿Y que haremos?- dijo Dohko.

-Primero, tenemos que informarle a Mu- dijo Shion- después, tenemos que encontrar una manera de dar con Deyana y recuperar ese diamante antes de que... sea demasiado tarde para Lily-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La noche había caído ya y las tres chicas sicilianas seguían en el teatro hasta que el intendente les pidió que salieran. Las tres volvieron a pie al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

-No sé que pasó hoy- iba diciendo Francesca- esa vuelta no te sale aún, ¿en que has estado pensando, Agata?-

-¿Yo? En nada- dijo Agata, un tanto distraída.

-No te hagas- dijo Francesca- has estado muy distraída. ¿Sigues pensando en el chico ese que se te apareció la otra noche?-

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó Agata.

-Ese...Aike de no se quién...- dijo Francesca, haciendo reír a Agata y a Lorena.

-Aiakos de Garuda- dijo Lorena- de verdad, Francesca, ahora que estamos en Grecia, deberías estudiar un poquito la mitología...-

-Ni hablar- dijo Francesca- y no me desvíen del tema. Agata, ¿es eso lo que te ha estado preocupando?-

-No, la verdad ya ni me acordaba de él- dijo Agata- no es nada, estoy un poco cansada por la práctica, eso es todo...-

-Entonces debemos ir a cenar y luego a dormir- dijo Francesca.

-Me parece excelente- dijo Lorena.

Agata las acompañó sin muchas ganas, y las tres entraron a un restaurante griego que estaba junto al hotel. Un par de ojos negros las siguieron, llenos de tristeza.

Una vez que les llevaron la comida, Francesca comió hasta que no podía tomar un bocado más. Lorena probó un poco de todo y lo único que se terminó fue el pastel de chocolate del postre. Agata muy a fuerzas tomó la ensalada, sin más aderezo que un poco de aceite de oliva y vinagre.

Después de que las chicas cenaron, volvieron al hotel. Mientras entraban, Agata escuchó de nuevo un fuerte batir de alas. Se volvió, y vio que Lorena había alzado la mirada.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Agata.

-Sí, se escuchó como un golpe de viento- dijo Lorena- o un batir de alas...-

-Ustedes y sus locuras, que imaginación tienen...- dijo Francesca, quien evidentemente no había escuchado nada- dejen de alucinar con demonios y vamos a dormir de una vez, me muero de sueño...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu tomó relativamente bien lo que el Patriarca le había comunicado.

-¿Y que haremos al respecto?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

-Buscar a Deyana y traer ese diamante de regreso- dijo Shion- la vida de Lily depende de ello. El problema es que ya no está en Salem ni en ninguna parte del norte de Italia...-

-¿Qué haremos para encontrarla?- preguntó Mu.

-Esta noche iré a Star Hill de nuevo- dijo Shion- estoy seguro que las estrellas tienen la respuesta... si, Deyana robó mis anotaciones de la última vez, claramente quería impedir que nos diéramos cuenta-

Mu suspiró con tranquilidad, aunque en su interior estaba muriendo de impaciencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tengamos?- preguntó Mu.

-No estoy seguro- dijo el Patriarca- yo creo que tres días...cuatro a lo mucho-

Mu volvió la vista hacia Lily, quien aún dormía profundamente bajo las sábanas. Clara le había dado unas pastillas para calmar su dolor, y su sangrado se había detenido para dar lugar a solo finas líneas doradas donde unas horas antes hubo sangre.

El Patriarca se retiró respetuosamente mientras que Mu la tomaba de la mano y se sentaba junto a ella. El caballero de Aries miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana.

-No te rindas, Lily, aguanta un poco más- dijo Mu- encontraremos ese diamante para que vuelvas a estar bien...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡Arriba!¡Arriba!- exclamó Francesca. Lorena y Agata abrieron los ojos lentamente, y los cerraron de golpe cuando Francesca corrió la cortina.

-¡Francesca!¿Estás loca?- exclamó Lorena- son las seis de la mañana-

-Y es sábado- añadió perezosamente Agata, dejando colgar su brazo de la orilla de la cama.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Francesca- ustedes dos necesitan practicar mucho... vamos, hoy no hay ensayo y tenemos el teatro para nosotras solas, sin esa Dora ni nadie más... además, al terminar podemos ir a conocer la ciudad-

Lorena y Agata se miraron entre sí.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Agata antes de que Lorena pudiera responder- tienes razón, tenemos mucho que practicar...-

Las tres se alistaron y se fueron al teatro, el cual acababa de abrir. El intendente alzó los ojos al cielo al verlas llegar. ¿Qué tenían esas tres chicas italianas locas que iban a practicar en sábado tan temprano? Pensó que sería mejor no molestarlas, y se fue.

Las tres chicas se colocaron en el escenario. Francesca se sentó de espaldas a las butacas, para ver de frente a sus dos amigas mientras ejecutaban sus pasos.

-Bueno, Agata, esta vez te saldrá- dijo Francesca- ¡ahora!-

Agata ejecutó sus pasos a la perfección, excepto en el momento en el cual siempre fallaba. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Los pies le fallaron y cayó al suelo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

-Es inútil, Francesca- dijo ella- soy un fraude...-

-Vuélvelo a hacer- dijo Francesca- te tiene que salir...-

-Es inútil- repitió Agata- es más fácil que Dora sea amigable a que me salga esta cosa...-

-No es cierto- dijo Lorena- yo sé que te tiene que salir, y a mi también. _In boca al lupo..._- añadió, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Agata sonrió y aceptó la mano de su amiga.

-_...crepi il lupo!_- terminó Agata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita aún se sentía mal por lo que Máscara Mortal le había dicho a Mu la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible, sobre todo ahora que él mismo tenía una chica por quien preocuparse?

Aún pensando en ello, el caballero de Piscis bajó a la primera casa. No es que él y Mu hayan sido siempre grandes amigos, sino todo lo contrario, pero sabía lo que era perder a una persona querida, y no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

El caballero de Piscis abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lily. La chica aún dormía profundamente, y tenía finas líneas de escarcha dorada sobre los párpados, las mejillas y junto a la boca. Mu, por su parte, tenía la mano derecha de Lily bajo la suya, sentado sobre una silla junto a la cama, e inclinado hacia delante, también profundamente dormido.

-Pobre Mu...- murmuró Afrodita para sí mismo, antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta y salir.

El caballero de Piscis salió del Santuario hacia la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor. La ciudad le parecía tan monótona y aburrida como siempre. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía que ir a ajustar unas cuentas de Saori antes de poder volver al Santuario.

Pasó cerca del teatro y la florería por donde había pasado el día anterior, y vio a dos chicas desconocidas fuera del primero, hablando en veloz italiano. Afrodita miró fijamente la entrada del teatro.

Involuntariamente, una serie de imágenes volaron por la mente del caballero: Máscara Mortal entrando precipitadamente a la florería con Danny, esos ojos de un celeste tan peculiar, esos cabellos color azul oscuro, esas mejillas tan proporcionadamente teñidas, ese cuerpo delgado y esa piel tan blanca.

Afrodita jamás había visto un ser humano tan hermoso como la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Todo en ella era tan perfecto que no podía ser mortal. Simplemente no podía. Y luego le vino a la mente esa rosa, la rosa que estaba casi marchita, y que de pronto se volvió la más bella que jamás había visto en su vida. ¿Qué era ese misterio?

-Que demonios- dijo para sí mismo el caballero- las cosas de Saori pueden esperar-

Y, sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la entrada del teatro. Las dos chicas italianas ya se habían ido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Esto es inútil- repitió Agata después de caerse por enésima vez- no puedo, no puedo, y no podré...-

-Agata...- comenzó Lorena.

-No, le diré a Giovanni que no puedo- dijo Agata, sin levantarse- que lo elimine de...-

-No seas una llorona, Agata- dijo Francesca- lo tienes dentro de ti, solo que de repente pierdes el equilibrio...-

-No puedo- repitió Agata- déjenme sola un rato...-

-Agata, no te riendas- dijo Lorena.

-Por favor, Lorena, déjenme sola un rato- insistió ella.

-Como quieras- dijo Lorena, aunque sin muchas ganas- vamos a dar la vuelta, Francesca, hay una florería cerca que quiero visitar...-

-Vamos- dijo Francesca.

Una vez que Agata se quedó sola, se levantó y le dio una certera patada a un pequeño banco que estaba cerca. Después de ello, se dejó caer de nuevo y cruzó los brazos.

-Esto no me va a salir- dijo para sí misma- no me va a salir, y Dora se reirá de mi en mi cara...- frunció el entrecejo- no, no puedo permitirlo...-

Ensayó sus giros una y otra vez, sin saber que era observada. Y una y otra vez, tuvo el mismo resultado, siempre terminaba en el suelo.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Agata de mal humor.

Se levantó de nuevo y recogió el banco. Con una habilidad impresionante, puso el banco en el suelo, se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en él y quedando parada de manos. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba presionada, para calmarse un poco.

-Cálmate, Agata, cálmate...- se decía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, aún en la misma posición.

-Tienes una habilidad impresionante- murmuró una voz masculina. La chica volvió los ojos hacia las butacas y vio al chico que había conocido el día anterior.

-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aún en esa posición. La chica arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás para quedar de pie y a espaldas del escenario. Luego se volvió hacia el caballero- Afrodita, ¿cierto?-

-Así es- dijo el caballero de Piscis- no me digas que su acto incluye maromas y pararse de manos-

-Se supone que no lo vería nadie hasta el día del estreno- dijo Agata- pero sí, algo de esto tiene...-

-Que impresionante- dijo Afrodita, acercándose al escenario- supongo que eres la mejor de todas...-

-Tengo la mayor responsabilidad- dijo Agata, sintiendo un agudo calor sobre sus mejillas.

-No te ruborices, lo digo en serio- dijo Afrodita, subiendo al escenario para estar de frente a ella.

-Gracias- sonrió ella- significa mucho para mí, aunque...- y vaciló un poco.

-Aunque preferirías que tu hermano fuera quien te lo diga, ¿cierto?- dijo Afrodita, y ella asintió- supongo que tú lo conoces también como yo: aunque lo sienta, no lo diría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello...-

Agata se echó a reír. Sí, Afrodita describía perfectamente a su hermano Roberto o, mejor dicho, Máscara Mortal. Fingía frialdad, aunque ella sabía muy bien que era solo eso: fingida.

-Vi que practicabas un giro en especial- siguió Afrodita.

-Sí, pero no me sale, y ya lo deseché- dijo Agata.

El caballero de Piscis la miró.

-Yo sé porque no te sale- dijo Afrodita- vuelve a hacerlo...-

Agata lo miró, interrogante. Sin embargo, hizo como el caballero le dijo. Ejecutó sus pasos y volvió a caer.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Agata, un tanto adolorida de tanto caerse- no es posible que...-

-Hazlo de nuevo- la interrumpió Afrodita, mirándola con atención- pero esta vez, más lento-

Agata repitió los pasos. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Afrodita la detuvo.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó ella.

-Caes porque doblas demasiado la rodilla sobre la que estás girando, o no doblas bien la otra cuando quieres cambiar el pie en el que te apoyas- dijo el caballero de Piscis- además, en este momento sigues apoyándote en la punta del pie, debes bajar un poco más el talón, aunque sin dejar que toque el suelo, para que tengas mejor equilibrio...-

Agata lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué no lo intentas?- dijo Afrodita sin responderle directamente- no pierdes nada con eso, ¿o si?-

Agata asintió. El caballero dio un par de pasos atrás para darle espacio. La chica ejecutó de nuevo los pasos, esta vez con las modificaciones de Afrodita, y se sorprendió mucho de que no tuvo el mismo desenlace de antes. Terminó el giro sin perder el equilibrio.

-¡Lo hice!- exclamó Agata, casi saltando de alegría- ¡lo hice!¡lo hice!-

La chica estaba tan feliz que habría abrazado a Afrodita. No lo hizo, para bien sobre todo del caballero de Piscis, pues había un par de ojos furiosos mirando la escena con atención, aunque ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ello.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Afrodita- es cuestión de equilibrio...será que paso mucho tiempo mirando las rosas-

-Tienes razón- dijo Agata- como los rosales en casa de mi madre... muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado, ya me había rendido-

-No es nada- dijo Afrodita- ¿quieres ir a comer?-

Una nube pasó por los ojos de Agata cuando el caballero dijo eso, justo antes de que la chica sonriera y la nube pasara. Sin embargo, Afrodita no se percató de ello.

-Me encantaría- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del teatro, seguidos por la siempre vigilante sombra. Una segunda sombra los miró salir.

-Ya todo está en movimiento- dijo la sombra para sí misma con voz de mujer, abriendo un casillero e introduciendo algo en su interior- este es el siguiente paso para el triunfo de mi señora...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora. Las frases que puse en italiano son las maneras de desearle suerte a alguien. La persona que desea suerte dice: _In boca al lupo!_ y la otra le responde _Crepi il lupo! _Un saludo a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: La Trampa de Vivien

**CAPITULO 6: LA TRAMPA DE VIVIEN**

Afrodita y Agata entraron a un negocio pequeño. El caballero había insistido en que ella debía probar la comida griega. Agata no estaba muy segura de que su estómago resistiera esa carga de comida, sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrada a no comer mucho.

-¿Estás seguro de que es absolutamente necesario...?- dijo Agata al ver el enorme plato de carne que tenía justo frente a ella.

-¿No lo has escuchado?- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo ante la mirada de terror de Agata al ver su platillo- una artista como tú debe comer carne, de lo contrario sus músculos no tendrán la suficiente fuerza para hacer todo lo que haces...-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Agata, mirando su plato- pero esto es demasiado-

-Come lo que desees- dijo Afrodita.

Como si estuviera bebiendo un trago de un veneno fatal, Agata comió un poco de carne. Se sorprendió: estaba delicioso.

-Esto está buenísimo- dijo Agata. Afrodita sonrió.

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo Afrodita.

Los dos continuaron su comida platicando de muchas cosas. Agata estaba muy interesada en saber como había sido la vida de su hermano mientras había vivido en el Santuario, y se preguntaba porqué no había vuelto nunca a casa a visitarlos. Se estremeció al escuchar el relato sobre la guerra del Santuario de Atena contra Hades y sus espectros.

-Entonces dices que Hades es malvado- murmuró Agata.

-No tal- dijo Afrodita- yo no digo eso. Solo que, en esa batalla en particular, él era nuestro enemigo. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día sea nuestro aliado...-

-Tal vez- sonrió Agata, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, asombrada de sí misma de haber acabado todo- discúlpame un momento...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Afrodita.

La chica estuvo ausente durante al menos diez minutos. Diez minutos durante los cuales Afrodita meditó sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Salía con la hermana de su mejor amigo? No, eso sonaba muy niñezco. Además, solo la había invitado a comer. ¿Qué malo tenía todo el asunto?

El punto es que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, el caballero de Piscis había encontrado una chica que le agradara tanto como... ¿había alguna necesidad de traer su recuerdo a la mente? Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

El pequeño niño de diez años entró corriendo a su casa, entre carcajadas. ¡Qué hermoso día acababa de tener! Llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano. Mientras caminaba de la escuela a su casa, iba pensando en esa chica que se dedicaba a cuidarlo por las tardes, mientras su madre trabajaba. Era su prima, pero igual era bellísima, y el niño la adoraba por compartir su tiempo con ella.

-Mira, Jessy, la rosa que te...- comenzó al abrir la puerta, pero se interrumpió.

Al entrar no vio a quien esperaba, sino a su madre sentada junto a la puerta, apretando un pañuelo entre sus manos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba tan pálida que parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasó?- dijo el niño- ¿dónde está...?-

-Ven, mejor que sepas la verdad desde ahora, hijo mío- dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie. El niño asintió muy serio.

Su madre lo llevó en auto por las congestionadas calles de Estocolmo. Más de una vez un automovilista le gritó por una maniobra equivocada, por invadir carril, por pasarse una luz roja, pero la mujer ni se inmutó. El niño notó que su madre parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, totalmente ajena al mundo.

-¿Mamá?- dijo el niño- ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo verás- dijo la mujer, en un tono que quería decir "no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte".

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó él de nuevo.

-No- dijo la mujer, entrando a un estacionamiento.

El niño siguió a su madre dentro del edificio. Los dos entraron a un elevador que se dirigía al quinto piso. El pequeño reconoció perfectamente el lugar.

-¿El hospital?- preguntó a su madre- ¿de qué se enfermó Jessy?-

En ese momento, y antes de que su madre pudiera responderle, un médico se acercó a ellos con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-¿Vienen a ver a Jessy Prassak?- preguntó el doctor.

-Así es- dijo la madre- ¿cómo está ella?-

-Lo hemos intentado todo, señora- dijo el médico- sus repetidos vómitos hicieron que sus electrolitos séricos se perdieran. Tiene también desgarrado el esófago y apenas pudimos lograr que dejara de sangrar. Me temo que la trajeron muy tarde, su corazón está muy débil...-

El niño no quiso seguir escuchando. No entendía ni una sola palabra, pero la última frase y el tono usado por el médico le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Corrió entre las salas, girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para ver a los pacientes dentro de cada una, y entró a la última.

Su querida prima yacía ahí, tendida en la cama, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y varios sueros y cables eléctricos conectados a un monitor. El pequeño la recordaba delgada, pero con esa bata de hospital, parecía meramente un esqueleto cubierto de piel. Su belleza perdida. Lo único hermoso que quedaba en ella eran sus ojos, que lo miraron llenos de lágrimas.

-Fi...Fi...- comenzó la chica.

-Shh... no hables, Jessy, el doctor dijo que tu corazón está débil- dijo el niño- ¿qué te pasó? ¿de qué te enfermaste?- La chica cerró los ojos, un tanto avergonzada- ¿Jessy?-

-Yo...quería ser... bonita- dijo Jessy con mucha dificultad, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- yo... quería...-

-Pero si siempre has sido la más bonita- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos también, aunque sin entender bien porqué estaba llorando- ¡siempre!-

Jessy sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de las comisuras de su boca. Los monitores comenzaron a hacer un ruido infernal, el más horrible que el pequeño haya escuchado en su corta vida. Médicos y enfermeras corrieron hacia la chica y lo apartaron. El niño sintió una mano en su hombro. Era su madre.

Minutos más tarde, una de las enfermeras apagó el monitor.

-Hora de la muerte, 4:37- dijo el médico, y se volvió hacia la mujer- lo siento-

x-x-x

Si hubo algo peor que ese momento fue el entierro. Ahí estaba Jessy, dentro de ese ataúd, parecía dormida, con esa delgadez mortal. El niño le dejó una rosa blanca sobre el pecho. Ese momento quedó impreso en la mente del pequeño.

-La anorexia es una gravísima enfermedad- decía el padre de Jessy en su discurso- una enfermedad que ha clamado la vida de nuestra Jessy...-

El niño ya no prestaba atención. Las palabras de su tío se perdieron a lo lejos. Escuchaba, en cambio, la voz de Jessy, llamándolo.

-¿Afrodita?¡Ayúdame!- le decía Jessy- no dejes que esto vuelva a pasar...-

-No, Jessy, no lo haré- le respondía él.

-¿Afrodita?-

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¿Afrodita?¿sucede algo?- dijo Agata, tomando asiento frente a Afrodita y metiéndose a la boca una pastilla de menta. El caballero sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

-No, nada, lo siento- dijo él. El caballero la miró. Se veía más pálida de lo normal, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos- ¿sucedió algo?-

-No, nada- dijo ella a su vez.

-¿Segura?- dijo Afrodita- te ves...diferente-

-Ah, eso- dijo ella nerviosamente- es solo que... sentí que algo me picaba en la garganta y tosí mucho...-

-Está bien- dijo Afrodita- bueno, ya comimos. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Debería regresar al teatro- dijo Agata- mis amigas van a preocuparse... pero también quiero conocer la ciudad. ¿Podrías mostrarme algunos sitios?-

-De acuerdo- dijo el caballero- vamos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estaba, si es posible decirlo, aún peor que antes. Parecía no más que una frágil muñeca de trapo. No paraba de temblar, ni dormida ni despierta. Sus ojos ya habían perdido el hermoso brillo amatista que poseían.

-Resiste, Lily- le decía Mu todo el tiempo- aguanta un poco más...-

Desde que Mu tenía a Lily en la casa de Aries, Kiki casi no se apartaba de su lado. El pelirrojo había dejado de jugar con Zalika y se quedaba quieto junto a la chica, mirando casi con lástima la tristeza de su maestro.

Milo y Selene habían vuelto de su viaje esa mañana. Ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar su felicidad, a pesar de que Selene se veía muy preocupada por el destino de Lily.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien entró al Santuario, hasta el cuarto del Patriarca, y robó ese diamante?- dijo Milo- es imposible...-

-Lo sé- le dijo Mu con tristeza- sea como fuere, tenemos que recuperarlo...-

Milo asintió y volvió con Selene hacia la casa de Géminis, pues querían saludar a Clara, dejando solo al caballero de Aries. Era ya casi el anochecer cuando Shion apareció en su puerta.

-Maestro- dijo Mu al verlo- ¿encontró a las hechiceras?-

-Sí- dijo Shion. Mu esperó una explicación de su maestro- sentí su presencia aquí mismo, en Atenas... vinieron a robar el diamante hace varias noches, pero no se han ido; están esperando algo...-

-La muerte de Lily- dijo Mu en tono sombrío.

-Algo me dice que no es así, Mu- dijo Shion- hay algo más...- dejó escapar un suspiro- saldremos esta noche...-

Mu tenía serias dudas sobre ello. Estaba resentido con la malvada Deyana por lo que le estaba haciendo a su chica. Shion dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Lily. La chica los miraba sin mirarlos.

-Lily...- murmuró Mu en voz baja.

La chica movió sus labios, sin que ningún sonido pudiera salir de ellos.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu abuela y traeremos el diamante- dijo Mu- no dejaré que te suceda nada malo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había oscurecido. Afrodita acompañó a Agata de vuelta al hotel. La chica se preparó psicológicamente para soportar los regaños de sus dos amigas, en especial Francesca.

Agradeció al caballero y subió las escaleras. En la entrada de su cuarto le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. Sus dos amigas la estaban esperando con los brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de furia.

-¿Se puede saber donde rayos has estado?- dijo Francesca tan pronto como Agata cerró la puerta tras de sí- son las nueve de la noche...-

-Ya sé bien la hora que es, Francesca, muchas gracias- dijo Agata- no creo necesario darles explicaciones...-

-"Quiero estar sola un momento"- dijo Francesca, imitando a Agata- muy sola que estuviste...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Agata, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sintiendo que el color se le subía a las mejillas.

-De que te vimos con ese chico de cabello azul a mediodía- dijo Francesca en el mismo tono furioso- ¿porqué no nos decías que querías salir con él y ya?-

-No era eso- dijo Agata- ustedes no entienden... me quedé sola en el teatro y luego llegó él y me invitó, ¿qué malo tiene eso?-

-Sí, claro, nos vamos a creer una historia así- dijo Francesca.

-Pues si no me creen no me interesa, es la verdad- dijo Agata- es sábado y podíamos salir si queríamos...-

-¡Pero no tenías que engañarnos!- comenzó a gritar Francesca.

-¡Entiende que no las engañé!- gritó Agata a su vez.

-¿Quieren callarse las dos de una buena vez?- dijo Lorena, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Las dos dejaron de gritarse mutuamente- Agata puede hacer lo que quiera, Francesca, y no creo que haya querido engañarnos... y Agata, por favor, si vuelves a desaparecer así, al menos avísanos para que no nos preocupemos...-

-Lo siento, Lorena- dijo Agata en voz baja- no era mi intención preocuparlas...-

-Pero lo hiciste- intervino Francesca.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lorena en tono paciente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita se había retirado del hotel rumbo al Santuario una vez que había dejado a la chica en la entrada. Caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto, el caballero tuvo la sensación de ser seguido por alguien. Se dio la vuelta. Demasiado tarde: un par de fuertes manos lo lanzaron contra una pared cercana. El caballero de Piscis se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Aiakos?- murmuró Afrodita- ¿qué rayos...?-

-Aléjate de ella- dijo Aiakos en tono seco.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo Afrodita, sorprendido.

-Aléjate de ella, de Agata, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Aiakos- déjala en paz y no la busques más...-

El caballero de Piscis frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué demonios voy a obedecerte?- dijo Afrodita en tono desafiante.

-Debería bastarte con que yo te lo diga- dijo Aiakos en tono frío.

-Pues no me basta- dijo Afrodita.

-Haz lo que te digo, o tendremos el honor de ser tus anfitriones en tu "nuevo hogar"- dijo Aiakos- le tocas un cabello y toda la furia de mi señor Hades caerá sobre ti...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué tiene que ver Hades con todo esto?-

-Una palabra sola y morirás- dijo Aiakos, extendiendo sus alas.

Antes de que el caballero pudiera responder, el espectro desapareció volando. Afrodita lo miró alejarse, desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios tenían los espectros de Hades con la hermana de Máscara Mortal? ¿Qué sentido tenía esa "advertencia"?

-Bah, será mejor que regrese- dijo el caballero.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Mu y Shion habían salido a Atenas, siguiendo el cosmo de la reina Deyana y de sus hechiceras. Mu llevaba puesta la armadura de Aries, y Shion no tenía más que sus propios poderes como defensa.

-Ya casi llegamos- informó el Patriarca.

El corazón de Mu latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía. ¿Tan cerca estaban del diamante? Esperaba que así fuera, por el bien de Lily.

-Ahí- dijo el Patriarca, señalando un edificio antiguo junto al teatro de la ciudad. El último piso estaba iluminado. No hacía falta que Shion lo mencionara, ya que Mu también podía sentir los cosmos de las hechiceras ahí dentro, alrededor de uno muy poderoso, que debería pertenecer a la reina.

Los dos lemurianos se teletransportaron hacia el piso iluminado. Ahí las hechiceras, las cuales habían estado en círculo alrededor de una de ellas, deshicieron su formación con un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Caballeros!- exclamó una.

Shion y Mu notaron que una de las hechiceras llevaba puesta una máscara dorada. Las demás simplemente vestían de negro.

-Deyana, devuélvenos el diamante de Gioia- dijo Mu.

Entonces, todas las hechiceras se echaron a reír, comenzando por la de la máscara. Mu tenía verdaderas ganas de mandarlas a volar a todas con su Stardust Revolution, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo.

-Mu, no es ella- dijo Shion.

-Tiene razón- dijo la hechicera de la máscara dorada, quitándosela. En efecto, no era la reina Deyana, pero se parecía bastante a ella y a Lily- mi señora nos advirtió que vendrían aquí...-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Mu- ¿dónde está el diamante?-

-En un lugar seguro- respondió la hechicera, tomando asiento frente a una mesa, la cual tenía varias piezas de ajedrez y un tablero. Tomó la pieza de la reina negra y la colocó entre dos caballos y dos torres del mismo color- junto con nuestra reina...-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

-Mi nombre es Vivien, soy la nueva heredera de Salem- dijo la hechicera- soy prima de su querida Lilia... lástima por ella...-

Mu sintió un vuelco.

-¿Dónde está la reina?- preguntó Shion con calma, aunque su cosmo estaba encendido lleno de furia.

-¿Qué no lo ves?- dijo Vivien, señalando el tablero- está bien protegida por sus sirvientes. En cambio, ustedes han dejado sola a su princesa...-

Y mientras decía esto, Vivien rodeó la reina blanca de peones negros. Con una horrible sonrisa, volvió su vista a los dos intrusos por un segundo y luego volvió su atención al tablero. Tomó la reina blanca de madera en su mano derecha, encendiendo un pequeño fuego en ella y consumiéndola por completo.

-...y ahora ya la perdieron- añadió Vivien.

Shion y Mu se miraron entre ellos.

-¡Lily!- exclamaron, teletransportándose hacia el Santuario.

Vivien y las demás hechiceras se echaron a reír, mientras desaparecían convirtiéndose en niebla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Todo el Santuario sintió esa presencia maligna!

Shion y Mu entraron corriendo a la casa de Aries. Corrieron hacia la habitación donde Lily había estado durmiendo. Mu abrió la puerta de golpe.

Kiki estaba en el suelo, al parecer desmayado. Había varias cosas tiradas en el suelo, en todas partes de la habitación. El florero que estaba junto a la cama ahora se encontraba en el suelo, quebrado. La cama estaba vacía.

-¡No!- exclamó Mu.

-Por todos los dioses...- murmuró Shion- no puedo creerlo...-

Llegaron varios caballeros: Saga, Aldebarán, Aioria y Afrodita.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí...?- comenzó Aldebarán. Los demás no necesitaron preguntar. Con ver la escena fue suficiente.

Mu se arrodilló junto a Kiki. Con una leve sacudida se despertó.

-Kiki, ¿estás bien?- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-¡Señor Mu!- exclamó Kiki, despertando y recordándolo todo- fueron ellas... ellas vinieron por Lily... traté de detenerlas, les arrojé lo que encontré, pero...- sacudió la cabeza con coraje- les fue tan fácil, solo la levantaron y ya, y luego desaparecieron como niebla...-

No necesitó decir más. Las salemitas se habían llevado a Lily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando y que no me quieran matar (aún). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Se agradecen mucho los comentarios! Un saludo a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: Las Zapatillas

**CAPITULO 7: LAS ZAPATILLAS**

Lily había desaparecido. ¿Cómo era posible que las hechiceras entraran al Santuario así tan de pronto, sin que los caballeros las detectaran hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

El Patriarca volvió de Star Hill a la casa de Aries hasta muy pasada la media noche.

-Aún no sé donde está- dijo Shion en voz baja- pero su cosmo está curado... al menos estoy seguro de que está cerca del diamante...-

-Menos mal- dijo Mu, mirando a través de la ventana- al menos sé que está bien...-

-Eso espero- dijo Shion- y espero que siga así... no sé que intenciones tenga esa malvada...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Agata no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en el paseo que se había dado, la plática en el restaurante. La chica sacudió la cabeza. No quería ni acordarse. Era la primera vez que había hecho algo así.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Después de comer, Agata se había disculpado de la mesa pidiendo a Afrodita que la esperara un momento. Había entrado al baño de mujeres y fingido que se arreglaba el cabello mientras la única mujer dentro se lavaba las manos y salía. Una vez sola, Agata había corrido el cerrojo de la puerta y había entrado a uno de los sanitarios. Cerró los ojos mientras introducía su dedo medio a la boca hasta tocar la úvula. Vomitó. Lo vomitó todo.

Una vez que terminó, se enjuagó la boca varias veces y le limpió con papel. Se miró en el espejo. La blanca piel de sus mejillas estaba teñida de un ligero tono carmín, y tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Esperó unos segundos a que su respiración se tranquilizara de nuevo, antes de abrir el cerrojo y volver a la mesa donde Afrodita la esperaba.

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Ya qué...- murmuró para sí misma- no lo volveré a hacer...espero-

La chica se volvió hacia el otro lado, hacia la ventana, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo de una vez quedarse dormida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El domingo acabó rápidamente para dar paso al lunes. En el Santuario las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, muy a pesar de lo que había ocurrido hacía dos noches. Todos los santos estaban dedicados a buscar indicios sobre el nuevo escondite de Deyana.

-Es imposible- murmuró Aioria, dándose por vencido y dejándose caer sobre una silla- es inútil, la maldita bruja bloqueó su cosmo por completo...-

-No podemos rendirnos aún, Aioria- dijo Marín- tenemos que encontrar a Lily, si es que aún está con vida...- se aclaró la garganta- espero que cuando la encontremos no sea muy tarde-

-El maestro Shion dice que aún está con vida, y que está relativamente a salvo- dijo Touma.

-Significa que no podemos rendirnos- dijo Melody- aún hay oportunidad de salvarla y, de paso, darle su merecido a esa maldita bruja...-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Aioria- puede estar en cualquier lado del mundo-

-No tal- dijo una voz desde la entrada del templo de Leo. Máscara Mortal había subido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó Aioria.

-Deyana y el resto de las brujas están en Italia, aunque ya no en su castillo original- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber Aioria.

-Porque lo sé- gruñó el caballero de Cáncer- a diferencia de ustedes, ayer tuve mucho trabajo que hacer para tratar de encontrarlas- puso los ojos en blanco- voy con el Patriarca, hasta luego...-

Y Máscara Mortal se pasó de largo, cruzando el templo de Leo.

-Ese Máscara- murmuró Marín riendo por lo bajo- lo que hace solo porque Danny se lo pidió...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata y sus dos amigas fueron a la práctica normal en el teatro. El día anterior, Francesca no le había dirigido la palabra, tan molesta que estaba con ella. Pero después se calmó.

-Bien, bien, _paperelle_, vamos a comenzar- dijo Giovanni en voz alta.

-Sí, sí- decía Francesca, mientras trataba de meter sus zapatillas en los pies-ya vamos...-

-Espero que todas las horas extra de práctica nos hayan servido de algo- dijo Lorena, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Horas extra?- se burló Dora al escuchar el comentario de Lorena- ¿en serio practicaron horas extra? Querida compañera, tú necesitarás toda una vida para seguirnos el paso...-

-¿Y tú muy buena?- dijo Francesca- ¿sabías que solo estás en este grupo porque Emmanuelle es tu novio?-

Dora le lanzó una mirada de odio, la cual las chicas ignoraron, y luego se retiró.

-Amargada- comentó Francesca.

-No le hagas caso, no vale la pena- dijo Lorena, atando los largos listones de sus zapatillas de color azul. Se volvió hacia su compañera- Agata, ¿porqué estás tan callada?-

-No es nada- dijo Agata. Introdujo la llave a su casillero y lo abrió: fue entonces cuando vio una caja de cartón que no había puesto ahí- ¿qué rayos...?-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lorena.

Agata no respondió. Se sentó sobre la banca y abrió la caja. Un murmullo de asombro escapó de sus labios al ver el contenido de la caja. Era un par de zapatillas de color negro, las más finas y bellas que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Lorena, inclinándose a admirar también las zapatillas- son bellísimas...-

-Increíble- dijo Francesca- ¿cómo las conseguiste?-

-No lo sé- dijo Agata- estaban aquí dentro, en mi casillero...-

-¿Y qué esperas?- dijo Francesca- ¿porqué no te lo pruebas?-

Agata sonrió y sacó las zapatillas de la caja.

-Agata, no creo que sea prudente- dijo Lorena de pronto.

-¿Estás loca, Lorena?- dijo Francesca- esas zapatillas están preciosas... ¿y dices que no es prudente ponérselas?-

-No sé- dijo Lorena, mirando las zapatillas con desconfianza- algo me dice que no es buena idea...-

-¿Porqué no?- quiso saber Agata.

-¿Quién te dejaría un regalo así en tu casillero?- dijo Lorena- sin notas, sin nada...-

-No seas exagerada, Lorena, tal vez es un admirador que quería permanecer anónimo- dijo Francesca- vamos, Agata, quiero verte con ellas-

La aludida asintió y se puso las zapatillas. Le quedaban a la perfección. Agata se puso de pie. En ese momento, tuvo una sensación muy extraña, como un hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo en un par de segundos para desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Francesca, quien no se había percatado de ello- ¿cómo las sientes?-

Agata miró las zapatillas y dio un par de pasos con ellas. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando entre las nubes.

-¡Excelentes!- dijo Agata- me muero por probarlos...-

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó Francesca, caminando junto a Agata hacia el escenario, desde donde Giovanni las llamaba a gritos. Lorena las siguió, mirando a Agata un tanto sospechosamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shion y Mu estaban sorprendidos por las noticias que les llevaba Máscara Mortal. Esta vez se había lucido. Haciendo su orgullo a un lado, había llamado a sus familiares en Sicilia para que contactaran al maestro del templo de Agrigento, donde él había entrenado, para que buscaran el cosmo de las hechiceras. Y lo habían encontrado a las afueras de Siracusa, una ciudad al sur de la isla siciliana.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Shion.

-Muchas gracias, Máscara- dijo Mu.

-No es nada- dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes- con tal de que a todos se les baje lo amargado...- y se fue. Mu sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, maestro?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

-Prepararnos para combatir a Deyana- dijo Shion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. ¡Que horrible pesadilla acababa de tener! Alguien había robado el diamante del templo del Patriarca, llevándola casi al borde de la muerte. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo aún en sus párpados la escarcha dorada que antes había sido su sangre. ¡No había sido un sueño! Sintió algo duro en su espalda, y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el suelo.

Lily trató de levantarse. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Dos mujeres, muy conocidas de ella, estaban de pie a los lados de ella. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con toda la intención de correr hacia la puerta, pero ahí había otras cuatro mujeres más.

-Buenas tardes, Lilia, has dormido mucho...- dijo una mujer de pie junto a ella.

-Exactamente dos días- dijo otra mujer, quien estaba de pie del lado opuesto- sé que la ausencia del diamante te hace daño, pero jamás creí que durmieras tanto...-

-Ustedes...- murmuró Lily al verlas, buscando con su mano su vara en el interior de su bolsillo. No estaba.

-Esa no es manera de saludar a tu prima y a tu abuela, después de tanto tiempo- dijo una, la más joven, mostrándole su vara dorada y luego apuntándole con ella- ¿buscas esto?-

-Vaya, que gusto me da verlas...- dijo Lily entre dientes- ¿y a qué se debe tan cálida acogida?-

-El sarcasmo es algo común entre nosotras- dijo Vivien- supongo que debes imaginártelo...-

-No imagino que plan tengas ahora, abuela- dijo Lily, volviéndose hacia la otra mujer- aunque supongo que por igual quieras destruir a Mu y al maestro Shion, pero no lo lograrás...-

-Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, pequeña- dijo la reina con una sonrisa malvada, rodeándola mientras no dejaba de apuntarla con su larga vara- esta vez no se trata solo de tu querido Mu y su sucia especie... aunque por esta vez, necesitaremos tu ayuda...-

-No me hagan reír- dijo Lily- ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

-Como sabes, el diamante de Giogia está ligado a ti como tú a él- explicó la reina- aunque Vivian es la nueva heredera, no la obedecerá a ella sino a ti, a menos de que tú se lo entregues voluntariamente-

-No creo que seas tan ingenua, querida abuela, como para creer que lo voy a ceder así como así para que obtengas su poder-dijo Lily sonriendo levemente- sé que estoy tan ligada con el diamante, que no puedes destruirme sin destruir su poder también... ¿verdad?- acentuó su sonrisa- esa es la razón por la que no me han destruido aún...-

-Vaya, veo que no eres tan tonta como pensaba- dijo Vivien.

-Pero no tan lista- añadió la reina- ¿sabes que hay una manera de romper ese vínculo?-

Lily no respondió. Si era cierto lo que su abuela decía, no solo ella sino todos en el Santuario estaban en grave peligro.

-¿Dónde está el diamante, de todos modos?- dijo Lily- confieso que me han asombrado... ¿cómo pudieron sacarlo del Santuario?-

-Eso fue demasiado fácil, querida Lilia- dijo Vivien- tú misma subiste al cuarto del Patriarca y sacaste ese diamante, para luego salir del Santuario y ponerlo en mis propias manos...claro que no sabías lo que hacías...-

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-Siempre has sido muy débil, Lilia-dijo la reina- sí, lo sé... así que haré un trato contigo. Si pasas tu control del diamante a Vivien por las buenas, te perdonaré la vida y te dejaré ir, si quieres a advertir a tu querido Mu y a los demás santos, aunque no creo que les sirva de mucho...-

-¿Y si me niego?- dijo Lily en tono desafiante.

-Conseguiré el diamante de todas maneras, aunque tomará más tiempo- dijo Vivien.

-Tenemos que prepararte para ser destruía- dijo la reina- ¿recuerdas el rito de separación, el que incluye un sapo?-

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Trató de disimular su miedo, pero el hecho es que su sangre había abandonado su piel, haciéndola palidecer.

-Sí, veo que lo recuerdas...- dijo la reina. Se volvió a dos de las hechiceras cerca de la puerta- ya saben que hacer...-

Las hechiceras sujetaron a Lily. Ella no podía zafarse, aún estaba débil por su anterior estado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Lily- ¿quieres matarme?-

-No, hija mía, aún no- dijo la reina- no soy tan compasiva...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita había ido a ver la práctica de baile de Agata. Igual que Giovanni y el resto de las bailarinas, el caballero se sorprendió enormemente de la nueva habilidad de la chica. ¿Era eso natural?

Afrodita sintió otro cosmo. ¿Era acaso el de Aiakos? No, era el de otro espectro, tal vez Minos. El caballero no prestó atención a ello y siguió mirando el extraño baile de Agata. La verdad su habilidad se había incrementado enormemente, pero había algo que no se veía bien.

La práctica terminó, y las bailarinas volvieron a sus vestidores.

-Vaya, estuvo excelente esta práctica- dijo Francesca- ¿viste la cara de Dora? No se lo puede creer...-

-Sí, la vi- dijo Agata con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó y miró sus zapatillas- ¿que clase de zapatillas son estas?-

-No lo sé- dijo Lorena- pero sigo pensando que esas zapatillas tienen algo...-

-No seas paranoica, Lorena- dijo Francesca- ¿decir que las zapatillas tienen algo?-

-Sí, exacto- dijo Agata antes de que Lorena pudiera responder- ¿por qué me molestas con eso? Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, ¿verdad? ¿Solo porque bailas patético y no nos puedes seguir el paso?-

-Agata, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Lorena- no eres tú misma...-

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más podría ser?- dijo Agata en el mismo tono- ya no me molestes, que no tengo tiempo para ustedes...-

-¿Te estás escuchando?- dijo Lorena, con sus sentimientos heridos por su amiga. Francesca también miró a Agata sorprendida, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

-Ya, déjenme en paz las dos- dijo Agata- me voy a quedar a practicar un poco más... no hace falta que me esperen-

Tanto Lorena como Francesca salieron tristemente del teatro, dejando sola a Agata. Esta volvió al escenario con los brazos cruzados.

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué se había portado así con ellas, con sus amigas? Lorena la había provocado, ¿no? Eso era, ella se lo había buscado.

Se había dejado caer sobre uno de los bancos, fastidiada, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del caballero.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo Afrodita- ¿porqué te quedaste?-

-Porque quería practicar un poco más- dijo Agata sin muchas ganas.

-Ya veo- dijo Afrodita- ¿ya comiste?-

-No- respondió ella- y no tengo hambre-

-¿En serio?- dijo el caballero, mirando su reloj. Ya era bastante pasada la tarde- ¿desayunaste bien?-

-No- dijo ella de nuevo. Afrodita la miró de manera sospechosa- ¿qué?-

-Te ves diferente hoy- dijo el caballero, mirándola.

-Ah, eso- sonrió Agata- es que hoy tengo zapatillas nuevas- y le mostró las zapatillas negras que acababa de conseguir.

-Vaya, son... negras- dijo Afrodita, pues no sabía que decir.

-¿Acaso tú también quieres criticarme?- dijo Agata, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Para nada- dijo Afrodita- muy tu gusto, igual que como hago con tu hermano, yo solo observo. Solo déjame verte ensayar...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Agata, y siguió bailando.

La mente de Afrodita era una maraña de pensamientos. De nuevo, comenzó a recordar a su prima Jessy. No sabía porqué la vinculaba tanto con Agata. Tal vez hallaría la razón pronto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Emm... bueno, espero que les esté gustando. La cosa ya se está poniendo muy enredada, y lo que sigue aún más. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Espero saber de ustedes pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: ¡Peligro!

**CAPÍTULO 8: ¡PELIGRO!**

Aiakos estaba en la entrada del Inframundo, apoyado junto a la puerta. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué la chica tenía que venir a Atenas? En Catania era mucho más fácil seguirla a todos lados, con el Etna tan cercano. En cambio, en Atenas, tenía que estar todo el tiempo vigilando que la chica no se metiera sola a algún callejón. Por más que fuera la hija de un dios, la chica no tenía muchas luces, de lo que constantemente se quejaban Minos y Radamanthys. Y lo peor: uno de los caballeros de Atena se había entrometido.

-¿Y ahora qué, Aiakos?- preguntó Radamanthys.

-Nada- dijo Aiakos.

-Supe que hablaste con el caballero de Atena- dijo Radamanthys- ¿qué le...?-

-Solo le dije que se mantuviera alejada de ella- dijo Aiakos.

-¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Radamanthys- se ve que le interesa la chica, la cuidará por nosotros. Entre más ojos la vigilen, mejor, ¿no lo crees?-

Aiakos no respondió, sino que se limitó a ver la puesta del sol.

-Cometes un error, Aiakos, involucrándote así- dijo Radamanthys- ya te habías metido en problemas antes de que la princesa fuera convertida en humana...-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó- dijo Aiakos.

-Oh, vamos, Aiakos- dijo el juez de Wyvern- tus tontos sentimientos y tú animaron a la princesa a escapar, y cuando la encontramos fue demasiado tarde...-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Aiakos.

-Es la verdad, Aiakos- dijo Radamanthys- y ahora estás molesto porque el santo de Atena habla con ella...-

Aiakos se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo el espectro de Garuda- ya anocheció y tengo que suplir a Minos. Hasta luego...-

Y se fue volando. Radamanthys lo vio alejarse con una mirada de desaprobación. Esperaba que Aiakos no se fuera a meter en problemas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había oscurecido y Agata aún se negaba a dejar el teatro. Ni siquiera había dejado el escenario.

-Ya fue suficiente, Agata- dijo Afrodita- ya es tarde y tus compañeras se van a preocupar...-

-Pues no me importa- dijo Agata.

-Vamos, Agata- dijo Afrodita- descansa, aunque sean solo unos minutos-

-Ah, está bien- dijo Agata, sentándose por un momento. Estaba agotada, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de bailar. La chica tomó aire.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Afrodita, tomando asiento junto a ella- ¿porqué estás tan... diferente?-

-¿Diferente como?- dijo Agata, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No sé- dijo Afrodita- solo...diferente-

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Agata, sacándose las zapatillas- yo no me siento diferente...-

Pero esta vez se sintió algo extraña. Muy mareada, como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa o algo parecido. Parpadeó varias veces y se ladeó hacia el caballero, quien la detuvo para que no se cayera.

-¿Segura? No te ves muy bien- preguntó el caballero- ¿no tienes hambre?-

-¿Hambre? No- dijo Agata, llevándose la mano- me siento muy mareada... si como algo, creo que vomitaré...-

-¿Cómo antier?- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Agata, pero se percató de su error- este...quiero decir...-

-No lo intentes- dijo Afrodita- ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y sé detectar cuando una chica tiene ese tipo de problemas...¿sabes qué? Mi prima murió por andar haciendo eso de vomitar lo que comía...-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- dijo Agata, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Afrodita- también se saltaba las comidas, igual que tú...-

-Ya, calla- dijo Agata, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos- ya basta-

-¿Y sabes como terminó?- dijo Afrodita- en una cama de hospital, como un esqueleto y piel, vomitando sangre y sin poder respirar... ¿es eso lo que quieres?-

-Basta, basta, ¡basta!- gritó ella- ¿porqué me atormentas?-

-Esa no es mi intención- dijo Afrodita- ¿sabes que te estás destruyendo a ti misma cuando lo haces?-

-Una pequeña dieta no hace mal a nadie- dijo Agata.

-Esto no es una pequeña dieta- dijo Afrodita- al menos sé que llevas un día entero sin comer...-

-No me estés contando lo que como y lo que no- dijo Agata, ahora muy molesta- no eres mi madre...-

-Estoy tratando de que no te suceda lo mismo que a Jessy- dijo Afrodita- ella no era tan bonita ni tan ágil como tú...-se detuvo por unos segundos y continuó-pero bueno, haz lo que quieras...-

-¡Y eso es precisamente lo que haré!- gritó Agata- ¡haré lo que yo quiera!-

-¡Entonces hazlo!- gritó a su vez Afrodita, perdiendo la paciencia- anda, sigue haciéndolo... baila hasta que mueras-

Afrodita salió del teatro, dejando sola a la chica. Agata lanzó el par de zapatillas negras a su bolsa y volvió al hotel, aunque con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Un par de ojos marrones la siguieron con la mirada.

-Sí, sí, el caballero tiene razón- dijo una voz femenina- baila hasta que mueras...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estaba encadenada a la pared con los brazos extendidos, muy quieta. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para soltarse. Seguía con la vista a su prima. Vivien le había rasgado un pedazo de la falda de su vestido negro.

-Lástima que no vivirás para ver la victoria de nuestra abuela, Lilia- dijo Vivien- estarías muy orgullosa...-

-No me digas- dijo Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿y se puede saber porqué están tan repentinamente interesadas en el diamante?-

-Pues ya que morirás, no veo porqué no decírtelo- dijo Vivien- la abuela quiere tener los dos grandes poderes para vencer a Atena. Uno de ellos, naturalmente, es el diamante...-

-¿Y el otro?- preguntó Lily.

-Un amuleto que tiene una chica- dijo Vivien- la encarnación humana de la hija de Hades. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo la abuela con ella?-

-La hizo humana- dijo Lily- siempre se ha jactado de eso...-

-Así es- dijo Vivien- Hades le dio un poderoso amuleto para protegerla, y pasará pronto a manos de la abuela...-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Lily.

-Preparándolo todo para el rito de la separación- dijo Vivien, mientras cosía el pedazo de tela como si se tratara de una pequeña bolsa. Luego, introdujo en ella un sapo vivo y lo terminó de coser, de modo que el anfibio quedó atrapado dentro- sabes de que se trata, ¿no?- Lily no respondió- si, querida Lilia, mucho dolor, hasta que por fin tu cosmo se rinda a nosotros...-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, y la abuela también- dijo Lily con mirada desafiante- no sucederá-

-Ya veremos cuanto dolor eres capaz de aguantar- dijo Vivien, poniendo el pequeño bulto de hacía el sapo dentro de la tela sobre una mesita delante de Lily. Vivien sacó un alfiler y lo clavó en el bulto.

En ese momento, un débil grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de Lily. La chica sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, como la hoja de una espada atravesando su brazo derecho de lado a lado.

-¿Y bien, querida prima?- dijo Vivien- ¿te rendirás, o prefieres seguir sufriendo?-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Vivien- dijo Lily- no voy a ceder...-

-Tal vez necesitamos otros argumentos para convencerte, Lily- dijo Vivien, caminando en círculos alrededor de la mesita- tal vez si trajera a alguna de tus amigas... ya sabes, las chicas de los otros caballeros...-

-No te atrevas...- dijo Lily entre dientes.

-Pero ¿a quién sería bueno traer?- dijo Vivien, como si no hubiera escuchado a Lily- tal vez a la gitana, la que se acaba de casar... según creo era una de tus amigas, ¿no?-

Vivien sonrió al ver la imagen mental de Lily, la cual veía a Selene con una enorme sonrisa del brazo de Milo, el día de la boda de ambos.

-O tal vez la gemela rubia- continuó Vivien- o mejor aún, esa chica que viene de la India...-

La imagen cambió. Ahora vio a Máscara Mortal, mirando en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie lo observara, antes de besar la mejilla de Danny. Luego, cambió de nuevo. Vio a Nahir y a Shaka caminando juntos en el jardín de los Saras, la chica llevando una de las delicadas flores entre sus manos.

-¿No? Entonces tal vez la princesa de Rusia, o la chica que viene de Egipto y juega fútbol, o la chica de Alemania que vende café todas las tardes...- continuó Vivien.

Ahora vio a Milekha discutiendo con Camus, seguramente porque el santo de Acuario sigue cuidando celosamente a su hermana de Alexéi, el hermano de Milekha; para que después Camus silencie sus palabras con un tierno beso. Luego vio a Shura en un campo de fútbol, corriendo detrás de Isis y tratando en vano de quitarle el balón; la egipcia se dejó atrapar y ambos rodaron por el césped. Después vio a Aioros caminando de la mano con Giselle hacia la fuente de alguna plaza en el centro de Atenas.

-¿Y que me dices de las amazonas?- dijo Vivien- son fuertes, pero igual podemos someterlas al mismo dolor...-

Lily vio en su mente a Marín, recordando una de esas tantas veces que ella se quitaba la máscara de plata para besar traviesamente la nariz de Aioria. Luego vio a Touma tirado sobre la hierba, mientras Melody tocaba alguna canción con su flauta apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen del ángel. Recordó a Shaina aplastando en el suelo el cigarrillo de Adam, mientras éste se disculpaba por enésima vez con ella por su debilidad.

-¿Y qué te parece esa chica pelirroja, la doctora embarazada?- dijo Vivien por fin- y según recuerdo, su esposo fue el caballero que se atrevió a atacar a nuestra abuela, ¿no?-

El corazón de Lily dio un salto al ver a Saga y a Clara, ambos tomados de la mano con una sonrisa y él, con su mano libre, tocando el crecido abdomen de su esposa.

-No te atrevas, Vivien- dijo Lily, jalando furiosamente las cadenas a pesar del dolor que sentía- no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo...-

Vivien se echó a reír.

-Sí, será un buen escarmiento para ese caballero por haberse atrevido a amenazar a nuestra abuela- dijo Vivien- perderá a su esposa y a su hijo-

-¡No!- exclamó Lily, tratando en vano de soltar sus manos- ¡no lo hagas!-

-¿Me darás entonces el diamante?- dijo Vivien.

-No- dijo Lily- sé que los matarás de todas maneras cuando te lo dé-

-Que lista eres- dijo Vivien- tienes toda la razón. Me retiro por ahora, querida Lilia. No te preocupes, pronto no estarás tan sola...-

Vivien dejó sola a Lily, mientras ella seguía tratando de soltarse de las cadenas que la detenían. Una vez sola, la chica juntó todo el débil cosmo que le quedaba para mandar un mensaje al Santuario.

-_¡Peligro! ¡Protejan a Clara!_- pensó con todas sus fuerzas- _¡Busquen a la hija de Hades!_-

Apenas logró mandar el mensaje, se desmayó por el agotamiento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita volvía al Santuario de mal humor. Mujeres. Ya comprendía a Máscara Mortal. ¿Qué tanto era pedir que tuvieran un poco, solo un poquito, de sentido común? Bien se dice que el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos.

Muy cerca de la entrada, el caballero sintió una presencia de nuevo. No, por favor, no otra vez. Segundos después, Afrodita volvió a verse contra una pared, cortesía de Aiakos. Aquello comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos te sucede?- dijo Afrodita de mal humor- deja de hacer eso-

-Te advertí que la dejaras en paz- dijo Aiakos con cara de pocos amigos- la buscaste de nuevo y hasta la hiciste llorar...-

-Mis razones tengo, y no tengo que compartirlas contigo, Aiakos- dijo Afrodita en el mismo tono amenazante de su interlocutor- además, ¿qué tienen los espectros con esa chica? Hace rato detecté a Minos. ¿Porqué la están siguiendo?-

-Ya se que no te lo imaginas- dijo Aiakos- y aunque no es tu asunto te lo diré de una vez por todas, a ver si eso te convence. Agata es la encarnación de la hija del señor Hades y la señora Perséfone-

-¿Es la qué?- dijo Afrodita, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Aiakos- es la hija de mi señor. Así que mantente alejado de ella-

-¿Y qué hace en el mundo humano?- dijo Afrodita- ¿porqué no...?-

-No tengo tiempo para discutir eso contigo- dijo Aiakos- confórmate con saberlo y dejarla en paz-

-¿Dejarla en paz?- dijo Afrodita, tras sacudir la cabeza muy impresionado- ¿han notado tú o los otros espectros que la niña de tu señor se salta las comidas, y si las hace las vomita?-

-Nuestro trabajo es solo protegerla y esperar a que el señor Hades decida que tiene la edad suficiente para volver- dijo Aiakos- hasta ese momento, no podemos intervenir en lo que hace ni revelarle su identidad-

Afrodita estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿La hija de Hades? El caballero tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que apenas se dio cuenta que Aiakos estaba a punto de retirarse.

-Espera, Aiakos- dijo Afrodita- si es verdad lo que dices, ¿porqué no nos dejas ayudarte a protegerla?-

-Ustedes los caballeros no son dignos de hablar con ella siquiera- dijo Aiakos, de mal humor aún- y además...-

Pero los dos se detuvieron de pronto. Sintieron fuerte un cosmo dentro del Santuario, el mismo que se había sentido la noche que Lily había desaparecido.

-Son Deyana y sus hechiceras de nuevo- dijo Afrodita, y se echó a correr hacia las Doce Casas.

-¿Has dicho hechiceras?- dijo Aiakos, corrió tras Afrodita.

-Oye, fuera de aquí- dijo Afrodita, volviéndose hacia el espectro- tú no puedes entrar aquí...-

-No fastidies- dijo Aiakos sin dejar de correr- tengo que averiguar quienes son esas hechiceras de las que hablaste...-

-Te dije que te fueras- dijo Afrodita.

-Y yo te dije que dejaras a Agata en paz y no me hiciste caso- dijo Aiakos- estamos a mano-

Afrodita miró molesto al espectro, pero decidió dejarlo seguir. El cosmo maligno estaba avanzando rápidamente hacia las Doce Casas, y al parecer los otros caballeros no lo habían detectado aún.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clara estaba sentada en los escalones en la entrada del templo de Aries. Kiki estaba llorando amargamente en su regazo. Zalika le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, Kiki, no llores- le decía Clara cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su abundante cabellera roja- verás que Mu la encontrará pronto...-

-Pero...pero...- decía Kiki entre sollozos.

-Lily estará bien, ya verás- le dijo Zalika.

Mu miraba desde una columna la escena. Casi sonrió. Esperaba que Clara y Zalika tuvieran razón sobre Lily. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Un grito de advertencia, proveniente de la persona en la que más había pensado esos últimos días.

-_¡Peligro!¡Protejan a Clara!-_ decía el cosmo de Lily, desde la distancia-_¡busquen a la hija de Hades!_-

-Lily, ¿eres tú?- murmuró Mu, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ubicar su cosmo- ¿dónde estás?-

-_¡Van por Clara!¡Peligro!¡Busquen a la hija de Hades!_- insistió el cosmo de Lily antes de apagarse.

-Rayos...- dijo Mu, decepcionado de no haber podido localizarla.

Y sintió de pronto el cosmo maligno de hacía dos noches, e iba directamente hacia la entrada de su templo, no, iba hacia Clara.

-¡CRISTAL WALL!- exclamó el caballero de Aries, deteniendo a una veintena de hechiceras que estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra Clara. Con su cosmo llamó desesperadamente a Aldebarán y a los otros, sobre todo a Saga.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Clara, levantándose alarmada.

-Clara, toma a Zalika y vete- dijo Mu, sosteniendo con esfuerzo la pared de cristal- vienen por ti, ¡corre!-

Clara no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a la niña de la mano y se echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa de Aries, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Dos hechiceras habían logrado pasar la pared de cristal y rodearon a Clara, una delante y una detrás de ella.

-No...- murmuró Mu. Pero las hechiceras no lograron tocarla. Un caballero llegó y las apartó.

-¡Aldebarán!- exclamó Clara al verlo.

-Alde, llévala a tu casa, o más arriba- dijo Mu, aún tratando de sostener la pared- rápido...-

-Vamos, yo llevo a Zalika- dijo Aldebarán, tomando en brazos a la pequeña. Los dos se echaron a correr, tratando de entrar al templo de Aries, pero una hechicera se lo impidió, creando una barrera entre Clara y la entrada.

-¡No...!- exclamó Clara al ver que tenía bloqueado el paso.

-No te vas a escapar, chica- dijo la hechicera, apuntándola con su vara y acercándose a ella- tú vienes con nosotras...-

Clara sintió que otra hechicera se acercaba a ella por detrás y no sabía que hacer. Trató de correr hacia Mu, tal vez él la podía teletransportar lejos. Cuando dio un par de pasos, la hechicera que tenía enfrente le disparó con su vara un rayo de luz. Clara cerró los ojos, y sintió un par de brazos quitándola del camino de la luz. Abrió los ojos y se volvió. Era Saga.

-Saga, ellas quieren...- comenzó Clara.

-Lo sé- dijo Saga sin soltarla, abriendo un portal hacia otra dimensión, y se volvió a Mu- los demás vienen en camino- y desapareció junto Clara en el portal. Aldebarán ya había desaparecido con Zalika en el interior del templo de Aries.

-Kiki, desaparece- dijo Mu. Kiki obedeció en el acto. Segundos más tarde llegaron el resto de los caballeros dorados para ayudar a Mu a contener a las hechiceras. También llegaron Afrodita y Aiakos, ambos provenientes de la ciudad.

Viéndose derrotadas y sin el objetivo que perseguían, las hechiceras desaparecieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

(Abby se esconde bajo el escritorio de la computadora) Por favor, no me maten! Sé que deben estar furiosos, pero sé de alguien va a estar mucho más enfurecida jejeje... bueno, espero que les estén gustando mis locuras. Por causas de profesora malévola no podré actualizar el lunes, sino hasta el martes. Una disculpa a todos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: Por Segunda Vez

**CAPITULO 9: POR SEGUNDA VEZ**

Saga y Clara aparecieron en una playa. El tibio sol de media tarde brillaba en el cielo. Ambos podían sentir el húmido viento rozar sus rostros. El caballero de Géminis se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún cosmo maligno cercano mientras seguía abrazando a su mujer.

El caballero había tenido verdaderas ganas de despedazar una por una a esas malditas brujas por atreverse a intentar siquiera algo contra su esposa, pero la seguridad de Clara estaba primero, y había decidido desaparecer con ella en otra dimensión.

Saga sintió que Clara temblaba bajo sus brazos.

-Ya pasó- dijo Saga- ya estás a salvo...-

-Saga, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Clara en un tono asustado- ¿porqué...?-

-No lo sé, Clara, en verdad no lo sé- dijo Saga, con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido- esas brujas se volvieron locas...-

Pero la expresión del caballero se suavizó cuando se volvió a ver a Clara, quien lloraba en silencio contra su pecho.

-Ya pasó, no llores- le dijo con cariño, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos rojos de su esposa- ni en un millón de años dejaría que te hicieran daño-

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella entre sollozos-¿porqué brilla el sol si ya era de noche?-

-Estamos en América- dijo Saga en voz baja- nos traje lo más lejos que pude de esas locas... y a esta hora aún no anochece... no llores más-

-No- dijo Clara, limpiándose las lágrimas- es que estaba muy asustada-

-Ya estás a salvo- le dijo Saga, sentándose con ella en una roca- y no regresaremos hasta que Mu y los otros nos indiquen que el Santuario está seguro de nuevo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Tú fuiste!- bramó Deyana, visiblemente furiosa, entrando a la habitación donde estaba Lily, seguida de Vivien- ¡tú les advertiste a los caballeros!-

-Por supuesto- contestó Lily en tono desafiante- no iba a permitir que lastimaras a Clara, abuela, y mucho menos ahora que espera un bebé-

-Veo que a pesar del problema en el que te encuentras metida no has aprendido tu lección- dijo la reina, furiosa- no me sorprende, tu madre era igual de tonta que tú. Vivien, acaba con ella de una vez... mientras tanto yo mandaré a buscar a la hija de Hades para obtener ese amuleto de una vez por todas-

-Pero solo puedo aplicar una lanceta cada hora- dijo Vivien.

-Entonces mejora tu puntería- dijo la reina- una vez que le des al corazón, todo acabará...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Vivien, viendo salir a la reina.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que la hija de Hades les ayudará?- dijo Lily.

-Pues muy fácil, Lilia- dijo Vivien- ¿recuerdas el cuento de las zapatillas mágicas?-

-La verdad tú eras la única que le ponía atención a la abuela- dijo Lily.

-Oh, bien- dijo Vivien- una bailarina que "por casualidad" se encuentra unas zapatillas encantadas que no la dejan parar de bailar...hasta que muera-

Lily la miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tratan de decir?- dijo Lily.

-Que con esas zapatillas tomaremos venganza de Hades y obtendremos ese amuleto de una vez- dijo Vivien- y para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a advertir a los caballeros...- y diciendo esto, clavó otro alfiler en el bulto. Esta vez, Lily sintió como si le atravesaran el hombro izquierdo.

-Pero que...- murmuró Lily, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ya casi encuentro tu corazón- sonrió Vivien- la próxima no la fallaré... así que disfruta la última hora de tu vida...-

Vivien dejó sola a Lily. La chica quería avisar a Mu y los otros de lo que acababa de escuchar, encender su cosmo y llamar la atención, pero se sentía muy débil. Esperaba con toda su mente que Mu hubiera recibido también la segunda parte del mensaje: buscar a la hija de Hades.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que las hechiceras se fueron, el Patriarca envió un mensaje a Saga para avisarle que ya podían volver. Los caballeros se habían reunido en la casa de Aries. Aldebarán trataba de consolar a Zalika, la cual no dejaba de llorar por más que le repetían que Clara y Saga estaban bien.

-Mu, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Shion.

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Mu- Clara estaba sentada en la entrada, con Kiki y Zalika... y de pronto sentí su cosmo... el de Lily-

-¿La ubicaste?- preguntó Shion. Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero ella me lo advirtió- dijo Mu- me advirtió que venían por Clara...-

-Deyana debió haberle dicho lo que planeaba hacer- dijo Shion- ¿pero porqué Clara? No entiendo que se propone esa bruja...-

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Aiakos. El espectro de Garuda no se había perdido ni media palabra de la conversación, además de que antes había ayudado a combatir a las hechiceras.

Shion y los caballeros le explicaron brevemente lo que sabían sobre Deyana y las demás hechiceras.

-Lo que sabemos es muy poco- dijo Shion- Lily las conoce bien, pero desafortunadamente ellas la tienen...-

-Ya veo- dijo Aiakos- tal vez puede ser la hechicera que buscamos...-

-¿Qué ustedes buscan?- dijo Afrodita- ¿porqué lo dices?-

Aiakos no quería decir más, pero los caballeros habían demostrado que podían ser confiables, así que les contó su historia.

-Hace dieciséis años, la hija de mi señor Hades salió del Inframundo, y antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo, fue convertida en un ser humano por una hechicera que no pudimos identificar- explicó Aiakos- antes de huir, ella amenazó con no dejar que la chica volviera con mi señor... así que entienden la importancia que tiene encontrarla-

-En otras palabras, sospechas que Deyana fue la bruja que buscan- dijo Aldebarán.

-Así es- dijo Aiakos- ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde se ubica?-

-Máscara Mortal las localizó en la ciudad de Siracusa, en Sicilia- dijo Shion- aunque aún se siente su presencia en esta ciudad...-

-¿Creen que estén planeando algo aquí en Atenas?- preguntó Aiakos- ¿contra ustedes?-

-No estamos muy seguro- respondió Dohko- hasta ahora ha sido muy impredecible...-

-Por los dioses, es cierto- dijo Mu, golpeándose la frente de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-¿Recuerdan que Lily me advirtió sobre Clara?- dijo Mu- bueno, también me dijo algo más. "Busquen a la hija de Hades"-

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Aiakos.

-Que si Lily sabía lo que pasaría con Clara- dijo Mu- tal vez nos trataba de advertir de ella...-

Aiakos sintió un vacío en el estómago. No debería estar ahí con los caballeros, por más que le pudieran dar pistas sobre las hechiceras, sino vigilando a Agata. De hecho, ni siquiera se había asegurado de que la chica hubiera llegado a salvo al hotel.

-Debo irme- dijo Aiakos.

-Yo voy contigo- añadió Afrodita- tengo un mal presentimiento...-

Aiakos no dijo nada. No quería que fuera especialmente Afrodita quien lo acompañara, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que darse prisa y que no había tiempo de discutir.

El caballero de Piscis y el espectro de Garuda volvieron a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata llegó al hotel peor de cómo había salido del teatro. Al principio se sintió muy segura de su decisión. ¿Quién rayos era Afrodita para decirle que hiciera y que no? Ella vomitaría diez veces al día si así lo deseaba. Total, no hacía daño a nadie.

Cuando entró al cuarto dejó caer la maleta en el suelo. No quiso encender la luz, pues de seguro Lorena y Francesca ya estarían dormidas, o eso fue lo que ella pensaba. La luz se encendió de pronto, y su amiga Lorena apareció junto a la lámpara, con una bata de dormir puesta y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde está Francesca?- preguntó Agata sin muchas ganas.

-Se cambió de habitación- dijo Lorena- se lo pidió a Giovanni-

-Pues es una amargada- dijo Agata- ni que tuviera una infección contagiosa...-

Lorena no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su amiga mientras vaciaba su maleta. Cuando Agata sacó las zapatillas negras, Lorena dejó escapar una exclamación.

-¿Mande?- dijo Agata, un tanto resentida.

-Nada- dijo Lorena- estaba preocupada por ti-

-Ya no me sermonees, Lorena- dijo Agata- ya tuve suficiente...-

-No es eso- dijo Lorena- tu madre llamó, está muy preocupada...-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Agata- no me digas que llamaste a mi madre para decirle lo que pasó...- frunció el entrecejo- no puedo creerlo...-

-No la llamamos, lo juro- dijo Lorena rápidamente- olvidaste tu teléfono celular aquí, y Francesca atendió la llamada...-

-Y le contó todo, ¿no?- dijo Agata- ¿qué le dijo a mi mamá?-

-Traté de detenerla, Agata, te juro que así lo hice- dijo Lorena.

-¿Qué le dijo?- repitió Agata.

-Que te estabas comportando muy rara- dijo Lorena en voz baja, como no queriendo que su amiga la escuchara- que te enojabas fácilmente y que no comías...-

Agata pateó el suelo, muy enfadada.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Agata.

-Pero tu madre no dijo nada- continuó Lorena- se preocupó un poco, sí, pero dijo que tal vez era porque estabas un poco nerviosa por la presentación...-

-Vaya, al fin alguien con sentido común- dijo Agata, un tanto harta de que la gente pensara que iba a caer muerta de un momento a otro.

La chica entró al baño a darse una ducha y a cambiarse, mientras que Lorena no decía nada. Cuando Agata, con su pijama azul puesto, puso las zapatillas negras sobre una silla.

-Agata, en serio que esas zapatillas me ponen nerviosa- dijo Lorena- ¿no tienes alguna idea de que quien te las haya obsequiado?-

-No- dijo Agata, un poco más tranquila ahora que se había dado un baño con agua caliente- ya les dije que no. Tal vez fue Afrodita, o Roberto...-

-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó Lorena. Agata suspiró. No había tenido tiempo de contar a sus amigas que había encontrado a su hermano adoptivo en Atenas. Pero ahora no estaba de humor, estaba muy cansada.

-Mañana te lo contaré todo- dijo Agata, metiéndose en su cama- por ahora quiero dormir. Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches- dijo Lorena tras un suspiro, metiéndose a su cama también y apagando la lámpara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos figuras oscuras esperaban fuera del hotel. Una más se les unió.

-Dice su alteza que si están preparadas- dijo una voz femenina.

-Por supuesto, Alice- dijo otra voz. La figura oscura señaló una ventana- ahí está, ya está dormida...-

-Excelente, su mente estará débil- dijo la mujer llamada Alice. Cerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo color negro y amarillo. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y continuó- sí, la puerta de su mente está abierta para mí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata se revolvía en su cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

_Ponte las zapatillas..._

Una voz dentro de su mente le decía que se pusiera las zapatillas negras. ¿Por qué se las pondría? Si era de noche y quería dormir, no bailar.

_Ponte las zapatillas..._

La voz era dulce. Pertenecía a una mujer. Se parecía a una voz que había escuchado hacía muchos años. ¿O había sido su imaginación? La voz de una hermosa mujer de cabellos color azul oscuro, como los de ella, quien la miraba triste junto con un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos negros...

_Ponte las zapatillas..._

¿Porqué? O mejor dicho, ¿porqué no? Así la voz dejaría de estarla llamando. Se levantó, un tanto sonámbula, tomó las zapatillas y se las calzó. De nuevo, sintió una sacudida recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no le prestó atención.

_Excelente... ahora baja y únete a nosotras..._

Agata asintió levemente. El iris de sus ojos se había tornado de color rojo sangre. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Alargó su mano y giró la perilla.

-¿Agata?- murmuró Lorena, al ver que se había levantado- ¿qué haces? ¿a dónde vas?-

Agata no respondió, solo se volvió hacia ella con los ojos vacíos.

_Es la entrometida de tu amiga. No dejes que te siga..._

Agata asintió de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar hacia Lorena.

-¿Qué te sucede, Agata?- dijo Lorena, levantándose asustada de verla así y caminando hacia ella- ¿qué haces?-

Agata siguió sin responder. Después de varios empujones, Agata hizo que Lorena entrara al vestidor, y cerró la puerta por fuera.

-¡Agata!¡Déjame salir!- exclamó Lorena, golpeando la puerta desde dentro del vestidor- ¡Agata, por favor!-

_Bien, ahora baja. Date prisa..._

Agata obedeció a la voz. Bajó las oscuras escaleras del hotel, con la vista fija hacia delante y el rostro inexpresivo. Nadie la vio bajar, pues ya era muy tarde. La puerta principal del hotel estaba cerrada. Con un movimiento de su mano se abrió, y llegó al encuentro de tres mujeres vestidas de negro.

_-Bien hecho, Agata- _le dijo Alice con el pensamiento.

-¿Ya está, Alice?- preguntó otra de las mujeres- ¿nos vamos?-

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- dijo la voz. Alice y las otras se volvieron. Afrodita y Aiakos acababan de llegar, con sus cosmos encendidos y miradas amenazantes.

-Demasiado tarde, caballeros- dijo Alice con una horrible sonrisa- la princesa Agata está bajo el control de mi señora... hasta nunca-

-No te atrevas...- comenzó Aiakos.

Demasiado tarde. Alice, Agata y las otras dos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en niebla. Al ver eso, Aiakos se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeó con ambos puños cerrados.

-Le he fallado a mi señor- murmuró el espectro, apretando los puños y temblando de furia- le he fallado a la princesa por segunda vez...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Mil perdones por la tardanza. Mucho trabajo y mucho que estudiar ha sido la causa de mi retraso. El siguiente capi lo pondré el viernes, igual por causas de trabajo. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Un saludo a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: Siracusa

**CAPITULO 10: SIRACUSA**

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Afrodita, sin poder salir de su sorpresa-¿qué acaba de ocurrir?-

-Por todos los dioses...- dijo Aiakos, aún sin levantarse- mi señor Hades me desollará vivo cuando se entere de lo que esas malditas hicieron...- golpeó el suelo de nuevo y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza- todo esto es mi culpa...-

-No te culpes, Aiakos- dijo Afrodita- volvamos al Santuario. El Patriarca sabe exactamente dónde están localizadas esas brujas en Italia, podemos encontrarlas fácilmente...-

-No puedo ir con ustedes sin ayuda de Minos y Radamanthys- dijo Aiakos- y ellos no irán sin que Hades se entere de lo ocurrido...-

Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior. A Hades no le gustaría para nada saber lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aiakos miraba aún la ventana que había estado vigilando desde que llegó a Atenas. Algo le llamaba la atención. El espectro abrió sus alas y voló hacia ella. Afrodita lo siguió, dando un ágil salto.

La habitación estaba oscura. Una cama estaba hecha, mientras que las otras dos estaban deshechas. La puerta de la habitación que comunicaba estaba abierta. Una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

-Agata, por favor... déjame salir...- decía una voz desde dentro del armario. Aiakos lo abrió, y encontró a la chica que conocía como la amiga de Agata.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella, más asustada que agradecida que la hayan sacado de ese sitio. Digo, no todos los días una se encuentra un sujeto vestido de demonio, ¿o sí?- ¿quiénes son ustedes?-

-No te asustes- le dijo Aiakos- ¿qué pasó con Agata?-

-No sé- dijo Lorena- me encerró en el armario y se fue... pero no era ella misma...-

-¿Notaste algo extraño en ella antes de que se fuera?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Pues...por supuesto- dijo Lorena- solo se puso esas zapatillas negras que se encontró en su casillero y no sé que le sucedió... se le pusieron los ojos rojos y me encerró aquí dentro...-

-¿Qué zapatillas?- preguntó Aiakos.

-Yo las vi, Aiakos- dijo Afrodita- dijo que eran unas zapatillas nuevas, pero no supe como las consiguió...-

Aiakos iba a preguntar esto a Lorena, pero se encontró a la chica mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad.

-¿Aiakos?- dijo Lorena, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Aiakos de Garuda?-

-Sí- dijo Aiakos, parpadeando sorprendido- ¿y tú eres...?-

-Lorena- dijo ella. Los miró alternadamente- ¿ustedes dos saben dónde está Agata?-

-Suponemos...- dijo Afrodita- vamos, Aiakos.

Aiakos no se movió. Había otra cosa que necesitaba saber. ¿Qué había pasado con el dije que su señor había dejado a Agata?

-¿Sabes donde está su dije, Lorena?- preguntó Aiakos- el que siempre trae consigo, que tiene forma de un elefante negro...-

-¿El que está hecho con lava del Etna?- dijo Lorena- sí, ella lo trae consigo, nunca he visto que se lo quite, ni siquiera para dormir...-

-Oh, demonios- dijo Aiakos- esto es peor de lo que pensé...-

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Afrodita. El espectro dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Iré a informar al señor Hades y a los otros dos jueces de lo sucedido- dijo Aiakos- y les expondré el plan que tienen...-

-Creo que ese es el mejor plan, por duro que sea- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Duro?- dijo Aiakos- Hades me pulverizará antes de que termine de explicar...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga y Clara volvieron al Santuario luego de que el Patriarca les indicara que ya estaban a salvo, y llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Afrodita, Aiakos y Lorena. La chica no se había resignado a ser dejada atrás mientras su amiga estuviera en peligro. El cosmo de las hechiceras había desaparecido por completo de la ciudad. Todo el Santuario respiró tranquilo al ver que Clara estaba bien.

-Y más les valía a esas...- murmuró Aldebarán, quien no había dejado a Zalika sola desde el incidente. La pequeña abrazó a Clara, todavía llorando.

-Ya, ya, pequeña- dijo Clara en voz baja- todo está bien, no pasó nada...-

Saga, mientras tanto, miraba al espectro un tanto desconfiado, diciéndole con la mirada que si se acercaba a su chica lo pulverizaría. Aiakos ignoró la mirada por completo. Tenía un aspecto desolado.

-Saga, acabo de llamar al Patriarca y a los otros caballeros dorados- dijo Afrodita- Aiakos y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles...-

Al mismo tiempo que Afrodita hablaba, iban llegando los caballeros dorados.

-Clara, será mejor que Zalika y tú vuelvan a la casa de Géminis- dijo Saga con seriedad.

Clara se levantó y asintió. Besó a Saga rápidamente y, tomando a Zalika de la mano, comenzó a ascender hacia la casa de Tauro.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Saga, una vez que todos los caballeros estuvieron reuinidos.

El Patriarca y el resto de los caballeros también quisieron saber porque los dos traían una expresión de derrota. Afrodita y Aiakos les explicaron lo que había ocurrido con un poco de ayuda de Lorena, sin omitir el detalle de que Agata era la hija mortal de Hades.

-Demonios- dijo Aioria- esas hechiceras se mueven rápidamente...-

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Aiakos- estoy seguro que van tras el poder del dije que tiene la princesa Agata...-

-Y sumarlo con el del diamante de Giogia- añadió Mu.

-Todo parece indicar que se moverán muy pronto contra nosotros o contra Hades- dijo Aioros, pensativo.

-O contra ambos- añadió Shion.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Maestro?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Creo que sería prudente avisar a Hades lo ocurrido con su hija- dijo Shion, mirando a Aiakos, quien asintió- además, necesitamos la ayuda de los espectros, pues no podemos ir todos a pelear y dejar solo el Santuario, y tampoco podemos ir solo la mitad de los caballeros porque estaríamos en desventaja-

-Mi señor peleará con ustedes, de eso estoy seguro- dijo Aiakos.

-Eso espero- dijo Shion- dile a Hades que la mitad de los caballeros dorados irán. El resto se quedará a proteger a Atena y al resto de las chicas, por si esas hechiceras quieren volver a intentar algo, como ocurrió hace un rato- añadió.

-Yo iré- dijo Mu.

-Yo también- dijo Afrodita.

-Yo también iré- dijo Saga, apretando un puño con furia. No iba a olvidar fácilmente lo que se habían atrevido a intentar esas brujas.

-Excelente- dijo el Patriarca- estaría bien que también viniera Aioros, pues ha peleado contra ellas también...-

-Yo iré también- dijo Dohko, cruzando los brazos. Shion asintió.

-Y yo- dijo Máscara Mortal. Todos se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos. ¿Máscara Mortal de voluntario?- ¿qué? Esas brujas ya me hartaron, y solo para asegurarme de que no se les ocurra molestar...-

"Sí, como no", pensó Afrodita, con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces está hecho- dijo Shion- nosotros iremos. Las chicas se quedarán en el templo de Atena hasta nueva orden. Y eso incluye también a las amazonas- añadió.

-Perfecto- dijo Aiakos- iré de inmediato con mi señor Hades a informarle lo sucedido...-

-Aiakos, ¿puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Lorena- si Hades se enfada, puedo ayudarte a explicarle lo que sucedió-

A Aiakos no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que Lorena había dicho, pero tenía que admitir que la chica tenía razón.

-De acuerdo- dijo el espectro de Garuda- ven acá-

-Buena suerte- murmuró Afrodita, al ver al espectro tomar a Lorena por la cintura, abrir sus alas y desaparecer volando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aiakos había llamado con su cosmo a los otros dos jueces para que lo esperaran en la entrada más cercana del Inframundo. Todos parecieron captar el peligro, pues el mismo Hades salió a esperar al espectro de Garuda, acompañado también de Hypnos y Thanatos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el rey del Inframundo cuando Aiakos llegó, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra chica- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor- dijo Aiakos, bastante apenado, aterrizando y clavando una rodilla en el suelo- le tengo una mala noticia. Descubrí a la hechicera que estuvo detrás de lo sucedido con la princesa Agata hace dieciséis años...- tragó saliva- pero... me temo que sus súbditas la hechizaron y se la llevaron a su escondite...-

Hades no dijo nada. Radamanthys y Minos se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Aiakos.

-¿La hechizaron?¿Cómo?- preguntó Radamanthys.

-Con un par de zapatillas negras- dijo Aiakos- al parecer alguien las dejó en su casillero del teatro, y la princesa se las puso sin saberlo...-

Hades frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste perderla de vista, Aiakos?- dijo Minos- dieciséis años de trabajo de los tres, para nada-

Aiakos no respondió, y Hades seguía sin hablar.

-Es cierto- dijo Radamanthys- todo por un momento de distracción...-

-¿Quieren dejar de acusar así a Aiakos?- dijo Lorena, interrumpiendo al espectro- no fue su culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Agata no tenía muchas luces tampoco, además, ¿quién iba a pensar que esas zapatillas tenían algo? Yo las ví y se veían muy inocentes...-

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo a Lorena, muy sorprendidos del atrevimiento de la chica.

-En vez de estar aquí culpándose, deberían hacer algo- continuó Lorena.

-Italianos...- dijo Radamanthys entre dientes- ¿porqué tienen que ser tan gritones?-

-Señor, los caballeros de Atena planear ir a combatir- continuó Aiakos- parece que esa hechicera tiene prisionera también a la chica de uno de los caballeros, una chica que posee un poderoso diamante. Tenemos que hacer algo...-

-¿No será acaso demasiado tarde?- preguntó Minos.

-No- dijo Hades, hablando por fin- ella está bien. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Parece que esa hechicera quiere el dije que le di, ¿no es así?- Aiakos asintió- bien, iremos a pelear con los caballeros...-

-¿Planea ir usted en persona, señor?- preguntó Minos.

-Así es- dijo Hades con su silenciosa cólera, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su espada, la cual estaba ceñida a su cintura- ustedes tres irán conmigo. Será suficiente. Thanatos, te harás cargo mientras no esté. Cuida de que Perséfone no se entere. No quiero que se preocupe. Hypnos...-

-¿Si, mi señor?- dijo el dios del Sueño.

-...tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo Hades.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily escuchó la puerta abrirse, y se volvió. Vivien entró, seguida de la reina, Alice y una chica que Lily no conocía. Esta última tenía un aura muy peculiar. Vivien traía el diamante en su mano derecha.

-¿Y bien, mi querida Lilia?- dijo la reina- ¿lista para morir?-

-Nunca más dispuesta- dijo Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aún tienes una oportunidad de unirte a mi, Lily, y de salvar tu vida- dijo Deyana- ¿que dices?-

-Que prefiero morir- dijo Lily- sé que solo me das esa oferta porque temes que Vivien falle de nuevo y tengas que esperar otra hora para intentarlo de nuevo-

-Respuesta equivocada, Lily- dijo la reina- eres igual que tu madre-

-Me siento halagada- dijo Lily.

-Igual de tonta- dijo Deyana- y que casualidad, morirás igual que ella. Como una traidora...-

-La traidora eres tú- dijo Lily.

-Si no fuera necesario este procedimiento, ya le habría ordenado a Agata que acabara contigo- dijo la reina.

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ella es la hija de Hades?- dijo Lily al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente, la cual la miraba con sus ojos rojos y una expresión vacía en ellos.

-Así es- dijo la reina- Alice me hizo favor de... pedirle que nos acompañara. Gracias al poder del amuleto que Hades le dio, y el diamante que nos proporcionarás, atacaremos de frente a Hades y Atena, y por fin nos adueñaremos de la tierra...-

-Estás loca- dijo Lily.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo la reina- espero que esas hayan sido tus últimas palabras, porque ahora morirás. Vivien, ya sabes que hacer-

Vivien asintió y tomó un alfiler. Miró a su prima con malicia y luego lo clavó en el bulto, muy cerca de donde había clavado el anterior. Lily dejó escapar un fuerte grito al sentir como si una daga le atravesara el corazón.

-Suéltala- dijo la reina a Alice.

La hechicera obedeció y abrió las cadenas de Lily, la cual cayó al suelo boca abajo, con ambas manos sobre el pecho.

-Todo está terminado, mi querida Lilia- dijo la reina, mientras Lily aún temblaba de dolor- te han atravesado el corazón, y tardarás unos minutos más en morir... una vez que lo hagas, el diamante será de Vivien-

-No lo permitiré- dijo Lily casi sin aliento-no moriré...-

-Demasiado tarde- dijo la reina- deja de luchar y muere en paz... sé que es doloroso, pero no te preocupes, me ocuparé de que Mu vaya al otro mundo a hacerte compañía muy pronto...-

La reina y sus acompañantes salieron, dejando sola a Lily, luchando por seguir con vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hades y sus tres jueces habían ido al Santuario de Atena, donde se reunieron con los caballeros y partieron hacia la ciudad siciliana de Siracusa, pasando por un portal a otra dimensión creado por Saga.

-Este es- dijo Máscara Mortal, señalando un enorme palacio- aquí fue donde el maestro del templo de Agrigento me dijo que sintió el cosmo maligno de Deyana-

El Patriarca, los seis caballeros, Hades y los tres jueces miraron el enorme edificio.

-Identificarán nuestra presencia- dijo Shion- debemos ocultar nuestros cosmos...- Hades lo interrogó con la mirada, y el Patriarca continuó- es mejor caer de sorpresa... deben sospechar que atacaremos, pero es mejor que no sepan exactamente donde estamos-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hades con voz ronca.

-Bien- dijo Shion- la reina está en el ala oeste del palacio. Mu y yo tenemos que desviarnos un par de minutos. Ustedes diríjanse ahí. Dohko, tú puedes guiarlos, conoces el cosmo de Deyana tan bien como yo. Aioros, Saga, ya saben las precauciones que hay que tener con esas mujeres...-

-Sí, Maestro- dijo Aioros, mientras Saga asentía con seriedad.

-¿Y ustedes que harán mientras tanto?- quiso saber Radamanthys.

-Sus razones deben tener, Radamanthys- dijo Hades- nosotros iremos al ala oeste, como dijo el Patriarca Shion-

-Ahí los veremos- dijo Shion- no tardaremos. Y no lo olviden, oculten su cosmo y tengan cuidado con esas mujeres. Vamos, Mu-

Hades, los jueces y los caballeros entraron al palacio y se dirigieron al ala oeste, ocultando sus cosmos. Shion y Mu, en cambio, se dirigieron al ala este. Tenían algo más importante que hacer. Ambos habían sentido que el cosmo de Lily comenzaba a menguar, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a perderla, sobre todo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily seguía resistiéndose a morir. El dolor en su pecho ya estaba comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco. Ya no sentía sus dedos, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada. ¿Eso era morir? Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, y una voz conocida que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Lily...- decía la voz. Alguien la tomó en brazos y le dio la vuelva con cuidado. Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rostros preocupados de Mu y Shion.

-Mu...- dijo ella con dificultad, sonriendo. Ambos estaban arrodillados junto a ella.

-Maestro, ¿qué le sucede?- preguntó Mu- no tiene ninguna herida...-

-Es un viejo hechizo- respondió Shion, levantándose y mirando alrededor. Su vista encontró la mesa y el bulto- ahí-

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Mu a preguntar.

El Patriarca no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la mesa. De una vez, arrancó los tres alfileres del pequeño bulto en el que estaban clavados. Ni bien hubo hecho esto, Mu sintió la sacudida en el cuerpo de Lily.

-¿Qué...?-

-Es una especie de vudú- dijo Shion, abriendo el bulto y separando el sapo del trozo de tela negro que alguna vez perteneció al vestido de Lily- es un rito extraño, y me sorprende no haberlo recordado antes...-

-¿De que se trata, Maestro?-preguntó Mu.

-Verás, Lily está ligada al diamante- dijo Shion- y viceversa, y Deyana no puede destruir a Lily sin llevarse consigo el poder del diamante. Solo hay una manera, y es aniquilarla con este rito...-se aclaró la garganta- envuelven un sapo en un pedazo de tela de la víctima, y le clavan alfileres...que es como si se los clavaran a ella...-

Mu frunció el entrecejo con verdadero odio. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso?

-¿Y que pasará con ella?- preguntó Mu.

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Shion, poniendo la tela sobre el corazón de Lily- uno le atravesó el corazón... ahora solo depende de ella- puso una mano en el hombro de Mu- déjala aquí, que se recupere... nosotros tenemos que seguir-

-Lo sé- dijo Mu, sin querer separarse de Lily. La depositó en el suelo, se quitó la capa blanca, la enrolló y la puso bajo la cabeza de su chica como almohada.

-Ten fe, Mu- dijo Shion en voz baja- ella lo logrará-

-Sé fuerte, Lily- dijo Mu, besándola en la frente- iremos a pelear... tú, mientras tanto, no te rindas, porque te necesito conmigo-

Shion no dijo nada. Solo frunció el entrecejo. Una vez que Mu se levantó, ambos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al extremo oeste del palacio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les esté gustando. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review, se los agradezco bastante. De veras que así le dan ganas de escribir a una jeje... Un saludo a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	11. C11: Nuevo Poder

**CAPITULO 11: NUEVO PODER**

En el Santuario, en el Templo de Atena, las chicas estaban reunidas con Saori, la cual daba vueltas nerviosamente. Las otras no estaban más tranquilas. A ninguna de ellas les había gustado la idea de quedarse ahí encerradas. Milekha, sobre todo, había discutido fuertemente con Camus antes de rendirse.

Las amazonas también se habían enfadado bastante. Fueran chicas o no, también eran santos de Atena, y quedarse escondidas no era opción para ellas. Para convencerlas, Aioria les dijo que era mejor que se quedaran con Selene, Clara y las otras para defenderlas si las hechiceras lograban pasarlos.

-Ya basta, Saori, deja de hacer eso- dijo Milekha, al ver a la diosa dando vueltas por la sala- me estás volviendo loca...-

-Ya sé, ya sé- dijo Saori- pero me pone nerviosa que estén peleando allá afuera. Y más todavía, contra esa loca, en desventaja y Lily está en peligro...-

-¿Acaso no lo sientes?- dijo Marín- el cosmo de Lily se está apagando...-

-Ya lo sentí- dijo Melody- pero no puedo creerlo, ¿qué sucede con los chicos?-

-No lo sé- dijo Marín.

-Están haciendo lo posible por rescatarla- dijo Clara en voz baja. Ella había sido la única que no había protestado cuando las llevaron al templo de Atena- espero que esté bien... que todos estén bien-

-Sí, yo también- dijo Saori.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Nos estamos acercando- dijo Dohko en voz baja, mirando a sus acompañantes- puedo sentir el cosmo de Deyana muy cerca de nosotros-

-Debe estar en el salón principal- dijo Aioros.

Hades y los tres espectros caminaban en silencio, siguiendo a los cuatro caballeros. El palacio de la reina Deyana estaba adornado por horribles estatuas de monstruos y seres atormentados, lo cual lo hacía más tenebroso que el Inframundo mismo, a pesar de que había más luz.

El grupo escuchó un ruido, y todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Minos.

-No lo sé- respondió Aioros.

-Por ahí- dijo de pronto Máscara Mortal.

Afrodita se volvió y la vio. Una hechicera que iba pasando por ahí se había percatado de la presencia de los intrusos y, de la impresión, había dejado caer al suelo una bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

-¡ROSAS DIABÓLICAS!- atacó Afrodita. Un par de rosas atacaron a la hechicera, la cual cayó desmayada unos instantes después.

-Oh, rayos- dijo Máscara Mortal, un tanto decepcionado.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de atacar a alguien- dijo Afrodita, señalando a la hechicera desmayada- ella no nos atacó, solo que no podíamos dejar que avisara a la reina de nuestra presencia...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Aioros- alguien se acerca...-

Mu y Shion llegaron a unirse con ellos.

-¿Dónde...?- comenzó Saga, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Mu. El caballero de Géminis frunció el entrecejo. Si él tenía ganas de hacer estallar a la malvada bruja por tratar de secuestrar a Clara, no se imaginaba que podía estar pasando por la mente de Mu en ese momento.

-¿Seguimos?- dijo Hades, con la misma calma de siempre, sin dejar ver su impaciencia.

-Vamos- dijo Shion.

El grupo siguió caminando. Shion, Dokho y Hades iban al frente, seguidos de Mu, Radamanthys y Minos, luego venían el resto de los caballeros y al final, cabizbajo, caminaba Aiakos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Nada- dijo Aiakos, desdeñoso.

-Vamos- dijo Afrodita- no somos enemigos. Vinimos aquí con el mismo propósito, ¿recuerdas?-

-Tienes razón- dijo Aiakos- terminemos con esto de una vez-

El grupo se detuvo ante una enorme puerta.

-Aquí es- dijo Shion- el cosmo de la reina se encuentra tras esta puerta. ¿Listos?-

Hades asintió. El Patriarca empujó la puerta. Era la gran sala, igual que aquella en el palacio de Salem, donde Mu, Aioros y Saga habían ido a tomar el diamante hacía más de un año.

El enorme recinto estaba iluminado por cientos de velas. Había dos tronos, uno grande y uno pequeño, delante cada uno de los cuales había una mujer vestida de negro y usando una máscara dorada. Y alrededor de ellas estaban reunidas al menos cien mujeres.

El corazón de Mu dio un salto al ver a las dos mujeres. La hechicera más pequeña llevaba el diamante de Gioia y se parecía a...no, no podía ser Lily. El mismo la había dejado, moribunda, hacía un par de minutos. No podía ser ella. La mujer que tenía enfrente no tenía los apacibles ojos violetas de Lily, sino fríos ojos color verde. Si no era Lily, entonces era aquella que había tomado su lugar: Vivien.

-Vaya, bienvenido a mi nuevo palacio, Shion- dijo la reina Deyana, rompiendo el silencio, mientras la puerta del salón se cerraba tras los recién llegados-esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa... ¿a que se debe tan agradable visita?-

-Como si no lo supieras, Deyana- dijo Shion- hace varios días que mandaste a tus sirvientes al Santuario de Atena y trajiste a Lily. Además, ahora tienes a la hija de Hades-

-Así es- dijo Deyana, sus ojos brillando de malicia- por si no te habías dado cuenta, ambas están perdidas. Mi nieta, por traidora, está a punto de morir para pasar su poder a Vivien; mientras que la hija de Hades la seguirá pronto, una vez que termine de tomar su poder-

Vivien se quitó la máscara y sonrió maliciosamente. Hades encendió su cosmo de furia al escuchar esto, y Deyana lo reconoció.

-¿Hades?- dijo la reina, sorprendida, para luego echarse a reír- no me digan que por fin salió de su hoyo en la tierra y, por primera vez en dieciséis años, se preocupó personalmente por su hija...-

-Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Agata hace dieciséis años- dijo Hades- y lo que has hecho ahora-

-No lo creo- dijo Deyana, quitándose la máscara dorada y apuntando a Hades con su vara- tu y tus espectros fallaron hace tantos años, y no veo porqué esta vez te saldrás con la tuya... puedes ser un dios, pero ahora nuestro poder es mayor que el tuyo-

La reina dio varios pasos hacia delante, pero Shion se colocó entre Hades y ella con su cosmo encendido y sus manos extendidas. Horrorizada, dio un paso atrás, mirando con odio al Patriarca.

-Veo que no has olvidado la pequeña ventaja que tengo, ¿cierto?- dijo Shion con una sonrisa- sí, Deyana, no puedes tocarme sin lastimarte, y sabes que puedo convertirte en una estatua de oro...-

La reina acentuó su mirada de odio, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Claro, Shion, pero olvidas que no tengo que acercarme a ti para acabar contigo- dijo la reina- mis hechiceras están listas para acabar con ustedes...-

Y, con estas palabras, las hechiceras les apuntaron con sus varas.

-Están en clara desventaja- dijo Deyana- ríndanse o serán destruidos...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Hades- no me iré de aquí sin Agata, y menos sin darte tu merecido...-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Hades- dijo Deyana- ¡ataquen!-

Las mujeres obedecieron al instante. Los tres espectros se miraron entre sí y, abriendo sus alas, comenzaron a atacarlas desde lo alto. Los caballeros se abrieron en un círculo, rodeando a Hades y al Patriarca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el Inframundo, Perséfone se daba vueltas, preocupada. Había visto a Hades salir precipitadamente, seguido de Minos y Radamanthys. ¿Habrían recibido un mensaje de parte de Aiakos?

-Pandora- dijo Perséfone al ver a su cuñada- ¿has visto a Hades?-

-Salió hace un rato con los jueces, majestad, no lo he visto- dijo Pandora, algo nerviosa.

-Hypnos y Thanatos estaban con ellos, ¿no?- dijo Perséfone- imagino que ya volvieron...-

-Em...sí, majestad, así fue- dijo Pandora.

-Bueno, si ves a alguno de ellos, por favor mándalo aquí- dijo Perséfone.

Pandora se inclinó y salió de la sala, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de tristeza a su cuñada. Perséfone se paseó por la sala durante varios minutos hasta que Thanatos apareció.

-¿Me llamaba, señora?- preguntó el dios de la muerte, inclinándose.

-Sí, Thanatos- dijo Perséfone- ¿dónde está Hypnos?-

-Mi señor le encomendó una misión- dijo Thanatos- ¿en qué puedo servirle?-

-Quisiera que me dijeras dónde están Hades y los jueces- dijo la reina del Inframundo. Thanatos se puso pálido de muerte. ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicar eso?

-No estoy muy seguro, señora- dijo Thanatos- mi señor solo le encomendó una tarea a Hypnos y se retiró con los jueces...-

-Entonces iré a buscarlo- dijo Perséfone.

-No, señora, no haga usted eso- dijo Thanatos.

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Perséfone.

-Porque mi señor me encomendó que no permitiera que usted saliera del Inframundo, señora- dijo Thanatos- mi señor Hades cree que es peligroso para usted...-

-Entonces algo malo le ocurrió a Agata- dijo Perséfone.

Thanatos bufó. ¡Mujeres! ¿Cómo hacían para darse cuenta de todo?

-No llegue a conclusiones rápidas, señora- dijo Thanatos- si mi señor salió pudo haber sido por cualquier razón...-

-Thanatos, eres terrible mintiendo- dijo Perséfone. Thanatos tragó saliva.

-Mi señora, yo...- comenzó Thanatos.

-Está bien, te entiendo- dijo Perséfone- no saldré, pero Hades tendrá mucho que explicar cuando vuelva... puedes retirarte-

Thanatos se inclinó y salió, dejando sola a Perséfone. El dios de la muerte fue directamente a buscar a su hermano Hypnos. El dios del sueño estaba concentrado en su habitación, su cosmo fuertemente encendido. Thanatos lo miró trabajar.

-Solo espero que el plan del señor Hades funcione...- dijo Thanatos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La pelea duró varios minutos. Aunque eran muchas, las hechiceras no fueron rivales para seis caballeros dorados y los tres jueces del Inframundo. Al final, algunas de las hechiceras habían quedado heridas, otras desmayadas. Las únicas en posición de pelear eran la reina Deyana y Vivien.

-Ríndete- dijo Hades- entrega a Agata-

-¿Pero porqué no le preguntan a ella?- dijo Deyana, quien no había dejado de sonreír- estoy segura de que se muere por verlos...-

La reina se volvió y apuntó con su vara a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. La puerta se abrió.

-Ven acá, pequeña Agata- dijo Deyana en tono meloso- ¿no quieres venir a saludar a tu padre?-

Agata entró a la habitación. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, como el que usan las hechiceras. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo y una mirada vacía. Se podían ver las zapatillas negras que la chica llevaba puestas. Agata se detuvo junto a Vivien y hondeo la mano lentamente.

-Agata...-murmuró Hades. Afrodita y Aiakos fruncieron el entrecejo, muy enfadados.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Afrodita- quítale el hechizo-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Deyana- si a Agata le encantaron sus nuevas zapatillas, la hacen bailar mejor- acentuó su sonrisa- ¿qué importa si le hacen daño? De todas maneras se ha estado dañando ella sola. Ha estado saltándose comidas o vomitándolas, ¿no?-

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo Afrodita- déjala en paz o te las verás negras...-

-No me hagas reír, caballero- dijo la reina, y se volvió hacia la chica- Agata, lanza a ese caballero contra la pared de allá-

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Afrodita, y en ese instante fue lanzado varios metros contra la pared.

-¿Qué rayos...?- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Así es - dijo Deyana, mirando al dios del Inframundo sin dejar de sonreír- Agata me obedece en todo...-

Hades apretó los dientes. No podía soportar ver a su hija así, siendo controlada por esa bruja malvada, la misma que la había apartado de él hacía dieciséis años.

-Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?- dijo la reina- tu hija te destruirá si tan solo se lo ordeno...-

-No te lo permitiré- dijo Hades.

-¿Y que planeas hacer para evitarlo?- dijo Deyana- Agata, haz lo mismo, pero esta vez, lánzalos a todos-

Agata asintió y extendió la mano. Como Afrodita, los caballeros, Hades y los espectros fueron a chocar contra la pared detrás de ellos.

-¿Lo ves, Hades?- dijo Deyana- el poder que le diste a tu hija me pertenece, y cuando tenga el del diamante de Gioia, seré invencible...-

-No es suficiente- dijo Shion- aún no tienes el poder del diamante, Lily aún está viva...-

-No por mucho tiempo...- dijo Vivien.

El diamante que Vivien llevaba comenzó a brillar.

-No...- murmuró Shion.

-No puede ser...- dijo Mu- ella no...-

-¡Sí! ¿Lo ven?- dijo Vivien, riendo histéricamente y mostrando el diamante, que ahora brillaba con más fuerza, como cuando Lily solía portarlo- por fin, la tonta de mi prima está muerta y yo, quien la maté, acabo de convertirme en la nueva heredera y dueña de este poder...-

-¿Mató a Lily?- dijo Saga, sorprendido. Aioros, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Mu, levantándose dispuesto a atacar a Vivien.

-Agata, a él- dijo la reina Deyana. El caballero de Aries fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared de nuevo- quieto, caballero. Ya lo habías visto venir, ¿no es así? Esa traidora merecía morir...-

-Y créeme que disfruté haciéndolo...- añadió Vivien- la pequeña larva ni siquiera se movió para defenderse, sino que usó toda su energía para advertirles de nuestro ataque...-

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuró Shion, levantándose muy enfadado también- pagarás por esto, lo prometo...-

-Basta de palabras- dijo Deyana- es hora de que todos ustedes mueran... Agata, termina con ellos de una vez...-

-No, espera- dijo Vivien- es hora de que pruebe mi nuevo poder...- cerró los ojos y el diamante se encendió aún más.

Los caballeros, los espectros y Hades se levantaron.

-Vayan por ella- dijo Hades a sus jueces- no la lastimen. Solo tráiganla para quitarle esas zapatillas...-

Los espectros asintieron y abrieron sus alas.

-Pierden su tiempo- dijo Vivien- Agata no irá, y yo los destruiré con mi nuevo poder...-

-¿Tu nuevo poder, Vivien?- dijo una voz- no lo creo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	12. C12: La Paga

**CAPITULO 12: LA PAGA**

Después de un rato de observar su meditación, Thanatos vio a Hypnos abrir los ojos y respirar muy fatigado. Se acercó a su hermano con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Thanatos.

-Lo hice- dijo el dios del Sueño- no es mi especialidad hacer este tipo de cosas, pero solo espero que funcione...-

-Yo también, por el bien de todos- dijo Thanatos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivien reía como histérica en la sala del trono cuando una voz interrumpió sus carcajadas.

-¿Tu nuevo poder, Vivien? No lo creo- dijo la voz femenina, resonando por toda la estancia.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Vivien, frunciendo el entrecejo. El diamante se desprendió de su cuello y salió disparado hacia la entrada de la sala, donde una joven de cabellos negros lo tomó y se lo puso.

El corazón de Mu dio un salto al verla, muy aliviado de que estuviera bien, de pie y hablando, no como hacía unos momentos. La chica tenía su cosmo color violeta encendido.

-Soy la verdadera dueña de este objeto- dijo Lily.

-¿Lily?- dijo Vivien- ¡no puedes estar viva después de eso!-

-¿Sorprendida, Vivien?- dijo Lily, y luego se volvió hacia la reina- ¿sorprendida, abuela?-

-La verdad sí- dijo Deyana- considerando lo poco que duró Arelí, tu madre, cuando fui a Jamir a terminar con ella, en verdad no esperaba que duraras mucho...-

Shion frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esto, y al parecer también Lily lo hizo.

-Esta vez has caído muy bajo- dijo Lily, apuntándola con su vara.

-Apártate, Lily- dijo la reina con aparente indiferencia, pero todos notaron un tono de miedo en su voz- no creo que Hades quiera que lastimes a su niña, ¿verdad? Agata, ataca a esa chica de allá...-

Agata asintió, y lanzó su fuerte poder contra Lily. Ésta lo detuvo, creando un escudo transparente con su vara, y lo desvió al techo. Varios fragmentos cayeron a los lados de la hechicera.

-Sé que no debo atacarla- dijo Lily- pero eso no me impide defenderme, abuela-

Lily se volvió a Mu con una sonrisa. Su único miedo de morir había sido porque no quería dejarlo. Con una mirada le comunicó lo que iba a hacer.

-Ustedes encárguense de ella- dijo Lily con su mente al lemuriano- yo la detendré mientras...-

-No quiero que te lastimen de nuevo...- respondió Mu de la misma manera.

-No lo harán, temo por ustedes- dijo Lily- tengan mucho cuidado-

Mu sonrió y asintió, y se volvió a Hades.

-Ella detendrá sus ataques- le dijo rápidamente a Hades- tengo una idea. Que los espectros traten de atajarla, mientras Lily detendrá sus ataques. Eso la distraerá. Yo la traeré aquí...-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hades.

Mu no respondió. Hades pasó su mirada de él a Shion, quien asintió. Entonces Hades asintió también y se dirigió a sus espectros.

-A ella- dijo Hades- tráiganla-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres jueces, sorprendidos de la orden que acababan de recibir.

-Ahora- dijo Hades. Los espectros obedecieron, sorprendidos. Los tres jueces abrieron las alas de sus sapuris y se elevaron, volando en círculos alrededor de Agata y las dos hechiceras.

-Ustedes también- dijo Shion a los caballeros.

-¿Atacarla?- dijeron Máscara Mortal y Afrodita al mismo tiempo.

-Háganlo- dijo Shion- tenemos que quitarle esas zapatillas a como de lugar, para que deje de usar su poder contra nosotros...-

Dohko, Aioros y Saga se lanzaron hacia ellas también, mientras que Máscara Mortal y Afrodita no se atrevieron a moverse. Los tres jueces volaban en círculos alrededor de Agata, quien trataba de lanzarles su poder, pero Lily lo bloqueaba con el suyo. Ni Deyana ni Vivien podían intervenir, estaban ocupadas intentando detener a los tres caballeros dorados que iban hacia ellas, mientras éstos esquivaban sus poderes.

Mientras tanto, Shion y Mu miraban la escena.

-Ahora- dijo Shion. Mu desapareció de pronto, y apareció junto a Agata. Con un movimiento rápido, la tomó por la cintura y se teletransportó de nuevo.

-Ah, no, no lo harás- dijo Deyana, apuntando a Mu y golpeándolo con su rayo. El caballero no alcanzó a teletransportarse por completo, y cayó a la mitad del camino entre las hechiceras y el sitio donde estaban Hades y Shion.

-Mu...- murmuró Lily, rompiendo momentáneamente su concentración, cosa que Vivien aprovechó para golpear con su rayo a Minos. También Deyana aprovechó la distracción y atacó de paso a Saga, pero el rayo lo golpeó en una pierna.

-Agata, levántate y acábalos de una vez- dijo la reina.

-¡No!- exclamó Shion- Lily, concéntrate-

Con una mirada desesperada a Mu, Lily volvió a concentrarse. Radamanthys y Aiakos se lanzaron volando de nuevo contra Agata, al igual que los caballeros.

-Detenlos- dijo Deyana. Vivien comenzó a disparar contra ellos. Shion conjuró una pared de cristal para separarlos de las dos malvadas hechiceras. Ahora eran ellos contra Agata.

-Agata, destrúyelos a todos- dijo Deyana- ¡hazlo ahora!-

Hades ya había tenido suficiente mirando. Más que suficiente. Aunque no se había movido, su cosmo estaba encendido de puro odio. Deyana estaba haciendo que su hija peleara contra ellos.

-Detente, Lily- dijo Hades de pronto.

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

-Que te detengas, que ya no selles los ataques de Agata- dijo Hades. Se volvió a los demás- deténganse, yo haré el resto...-

Aiakos y Radamanthys obedecieron al instante, y acudieron en ayuda de Minos. Los caballeros dorados lo miraron, dudosos. Shion no deshizo el muro de cristal, tratando de evitar la intervención de las dos brujas. Los caballeros dorados se detuvieron. Afrodita y Máscara Mortal seguían inmóviles. Lily hizo lo que Hades le pidió.

-Agata, detente...- murmuró Hades- recuerda tu vida pasada-

-Pierdes el tiempo, Hades- dijo Deyana, del otro lado del muro de cristal de Shion- tu hija no tiene ninguna voluntad, no podrá vencer la mía...-

Agata no dio señal de haber escuchado. Su mente parecía estar velada por completo, y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Alguien comenzó a entrometerse en su mente. Un recuerdo.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Agata vio el rostro de un hombre. Lo reconoció: era Aiakos, el chico que la había ayudado aquel día en piazza Duomo, mientras subía a su motorino. Tenía una mirada triste y preocupada._

_-Por favor, vuelve con nosotros- le decía Aiakos, ofreciéndole la mano. _

_Ella iba a tomarla, cuando alguien la jaló del otro brazo hacia atrás. Ella se volvió, asustada, y vio a esa mujer que había estado ordenándole cosas desde que se había puesto las zapatillas._

_-Ni lo sueñen, espectros- dijo la mujer - estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero, y Hades no la tendrá de regreso...-_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla, maldita?- dijo Aiakos. Se veía furioso, y Agata se sentía angustiada._

_-¿Y quien eres tú para impedirlo?- dijo otro de los hombres, el de cabello corto._

_La mujer no respondió, y lanzó sobre ella un puñado de polvos. Entonces, Agata sintió un dolor horrible recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se escuchó gritar. Sentía que su cuerpo se iba encogiendo y una gran confusión en su mente. Iba a perder la conciencia. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de esa mujer de nuevo._

_-Denle mi mensaje a Hades. Su pobre niña no volverá a su lado, yo me encargaré de eso...-_

_Luego, todo fue oscuridad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio los rostros preocupados de un hombre y una mujer, ambos mirándola y hablándole con ternura. El hombre... era el mismo que tenía enfrente, y le decía que se detuviera. ¿Quién era?_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¿Qu...quién eres?- preguntó Agata, aún en el trance.

-Tú lo sabes bien, hija mía- dijo Hades.

-Agata, escucha bien lo que te digo- dijo la reina, sintiendo que perdía el control- destruye a ese hombre frente a ti... destrúyelo ahora...-

Agata no se movió. ¿Destruirlo? Tenía que hacerlo, ella se lo estaba ordenando. Pero no, no podía, había algo más. Su corazón le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Las hechiceras que acababan de ser vencidas comenzaban la levantarse, y la pared de cristal se debilitaba por continuos disparos que Vivien hacía contra ella. Mu estaba herido y no podía ayudar a su maestro a mantenerla.

-Agata, ¡hazlo ahora!- la urgió Deyana.

Agata se preparó para atacar. Hades no se movió. Se limitó a ver a su querida hija con tristeza, a punto de atacarlo. Pero el ataque no sucedió. La chica parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos retomaron su color original, y su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué...que pasó aquí?- preguntó, un tanto aturdida. Hades sonrió ampliamente. Los tres espectros sintieron un inmediato alivio. Afrodita y Máscara Mortal también estaban alegres.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó Afrodita.

-¿Afrodita?¿Roberto?- murmuró Agata- ¿qué está...?-

-Em... no es momento de celebrar- dijo Dohko al ver que la pared de cristal creada por Shion desapareció por completo- prepárense...-

-Quédate aquí- dijo Afrodita, señalando una de las columnas- es peligroso...-

-Hechiceras, a ellos- exclamó la reina. Las hechiceras obedecieron y comenzaron a atacarlos. Lily corrió hacia Mu y comenzó a bloquear los ataques en contra de él. Los espectros abrieron las alas de sus sapuris y se elevaron de nuevo.

-Lily, detenlas- dijo Mu, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily.

-Ordénaselo- dijo Mu- te obedecerán...-

-¡Alto!- exclamó Lily. Las hechiceras se detuvieron al instante.

-¿Porqué obedecen a esa traidora?- exclamó Vivien- ¡atáquenlos!-

Las hechiceras miraron alternadamente a Lily y a Vivien, y no se movieron.

-¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecer?- dijo la reina.

-Muy sencillo, abuela- dijo Lily, quien no se había movido del lado de Mu- así como el diamante me reconoció, ellas reconocen también a la verdadera reina de Salem-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Deyana- ¡no es posible!¡Yo soy la reina!-

-Lilia tiene razón, señora Deyana- dijo una de las hechiceras- nuestra lealtad está ahora con Lilia, porque el diamante la reconoció...-

Deyana, al ver que estaba en desventaja, apuntó su tiro al sitio donde haría más daño. Apuntó a Agata y verificó que Hades no estuviera a la distancia suficiente para detenerla.

-Te dije que tu niña no volvería a tu lado, Hades- exclamó la reina, disparando hacia ella- y pienso cumplirlo-

El rayo no la tocó. Fue detenido por una pared de cristal de Shion, la cual rompió, y luego golpeó a dos caballeros dorados: Afrodita y Máscara Mortal. Los dos caballeros cayeron al suelo.

-No...- murmuró Agata, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Tontos caballeros- dijo Deyana, apuntando de nuevo a Agata- se merecen eso... fuera de mi camino...-

Deyana quiso volver a atacar, pero el ataque fue frenado por la espada de Hades.

-Esto se acabó, bruja- dijo Hades, caminando hacia ella con su espada desenvainada- ahora te daremos tu merecido-

-No te atrevas, Hades- dijo Deyana- te lo advierto...-

-No, yo te lo advierto- dijo Hades- te prometo que de este salón ni tú ni tu nieta malvada saldrán con vida, y en el Inframundo no se tendrá compasión de ustedes...-

-Habla por mí- dijo Saga, mirándolas con verdadero odio- pagarán por lo que trataron de hacerle a mi esposa...-

-Y todo sufrimiento de Lily- añadió Mu, levantándose con dificultad.

-Y la muerte de Arelí- dijo Shion- y todos sus atentados contra nosotros-

-Pues no nos iremos sin pelear- dijo Deyana, preparándose para pelear.

-Así es- dijo Vivien, en la misma posición.

Mu y Saga se concentraron en atacar a Vivien, mientras que Shion y Hades se dirigieron a la reina. Radamanthys y Aiakos quisieron intervenir, sobre todo éste último, pero Dokho los detuvo con un gesto. Era mejor que ellos se arreglaran a solas con ellos. Lily detuvo a las hechiceras.

-Dos contra una- dijo Vivien, mirando alternadamente a Mu y Saga- que cobardes son...-

-Por los dioses, es cierto- dijo Mu. Se inclinó burlonamente- después de ti, Saga-

-Con gusto- dijo el caballero de Géminis. Vivien lo atacó varias veces. Saga esquivó todos sus ataques y de una fuerte patada la lanzó a la pared. Él también se inclinó- tu turno, Mu-

-Gracias, Saga, que amable- dijo Mu, y caminó hacia Vivien- no es mi estilo hacer esto, pero lo que le hiciste a Lily no tiene perdón...-

-No te atrevas- dijo Vivien- estás herido y puedo acabarte-

-No lo harás- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡STARLIGHT EXTINTION!-

Vivien trató de atacar a Mu y dejó escapar un alarido, pero fue destruida de inmediato por el ataque del caballero de Aries.

Mientras tanto, las cosas no estaban muy fáciles para Shion y Hades. Con su fuerza, Deyana había lanzado al dios del Inframundo hacia atrás, y había golpeado al Patriarca con dos de sus rayos.

Shion volvió a levantarse y caminó hacia Deyana con su cosmo encendido y sus brazos extendidos hacia delante.

-Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años- dijo Shion. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la hechicera y ésta, igual que Lily hacía un año, comenzó a hacerse una estatua de oro. Antes de que el proceso terminara, Deyana empujó a Shion y éste la soltó.

-Has fallado, Shion- dijo Deyana, riendo, aunque su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo se había vuelto de oro.

-No, Deyana- dijo Shion- no fallé... pero no quería dejar a Hades sin nada...-

Deyana miró con horror al dios del Inframundo caminar hacia ella. De un solo tajo, Hades cortó la cabeza de la malvada bruja, y su cuerpo se convirtió en una fina arena dorada.

-Por fin- murmuró Saga.

Agata miró la escena, sorprendida. Había estado asegurándose de que Afrodita y Máscara Mortal estuvieran bien. Los dos habían recibido una herida fastidiosa, pero no grave. La chica sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza que desapareció casi de inmediato cuando Hades destruyó a Deyana. Agata desvió su atención hacia los demás.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que rayos acaba de ocurrir aquí?- dijo ella.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Mejor se sentaban porque aquello iba a tomar tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Falta todavía un capi, espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	13. C13: Belleza

**CAPITULO 13: BELLEZA**

Tomó un buen tiempo explicarle a Agata lo que había sucedido. La chica casi se va de espaldas cuando le dijeron quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Y no fue la única. Máscara Mortal tampoco podía creerlo. ¿Su hermana, hija de Hades? Eso batía todos los records de cosas raras. Afrodita, por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

-Pero...- comenzó ella- si tu eres mi padre, ¿porqué me dejaste en Catania?-

-Es difícil de explicar- dijo Hades- tu tenías un cuerpo divino, que no crece ni envejece; pero una noche te enfadaste conmigo y saliste al mundo de los humanos, y fuiste a buscar a una hechicera... la misma que hoy destruimos-

Agata no dijo nada, y Hades continuó.

-Yo envié a los tres jueces a buscarte- continuó el dios- pero cuando te encontraron, ya era tarde. Deyana te había convertido en una humana recién nacida. Y los humanos no pueden vivir en el mundo de los muertos, a menos de que mueran o despierten la conciencia Araya-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Agata.

-El octavo sentido- dijo Hades- la única manera de estar vivo en el Inframundo. Los caballeros la obtuvieron ya- miró a los caballeros dorados y al Patriarca- y tu eras muy pequeña para aprenderla... y aún no es tiempo. Mientras que lo fuera, te dejamos al cuidado de una familia de seres humanos en la que sabíamos que estarías a salvo-

-Pero enviaste a los espectros- dijo Agata- una vez, Aiakos me defendió de unos sujetos...-

-Los golpes de viento que a veces escuchaba éramos nosotros, princesa Agata- dijo Aiakos- desafortunadamente no podíamos decirle quien era usted...-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Agata, y se volvió a Hades, mostrándole su dije- ¿y tu fuiste quien me dio esto?-

-Así es-dijo Hades- ese no es solo un trozo de lava, sino que tiene en su núcleo una gema divina, que atrae a los espectros para que sepan donde te encuentras-

-Y la bruja me hizo usarlo para mal- dijo Agata tristemente.

-Debes entender también que aún no puedes ingresar al Inframundo- dijo Hades- tienes que aprender poco a poco a despertar la conciencia Araya, y después irás a acompañarnos... si quieres-

-¿Qué significó eso?- preguntó Agata.

-Que siempre puedes quedarte en la tierra a continuar tu vida- dijo Hades- tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando. Mientras tanto, quédate con tu familia mortal- sonrió- ahora sabes que los espectros siempre estarán cuidando de ti-

-Pero...-comenzó ella.

-Sigue bailando- dijo Hades- estaremos en Atenas en unos días...- se volvió a los espectros- Radamanthys, Minos, Aiakos, es hora de volver-

Los tres jueces asintieron, y desaparecieron del palacio junto con Hades.

-Y ahora- dijo Shion- Lily, tienes que decidir que hacer...-

Lily se volvió hacia las hechiceras, que la miraban expectante.

-No creo que sea necesario que sigan viviendo encerradas aquí- dijo Lily- este palacio es de ustedes, pero si quieren salir, pueden hacerlo...-

-¿Va a eliminar tantos siglos donde la reina y las salemitas se quedaba en su palacio?- preguntó una de las hechiceras.

-Así es- dijo Lily- son libres. Solo una cosa. No hagan lo que les enseñó mi abuela, no odien a los lemurianos- sonrió- sería muy bueno que viviéramos todos en paz-

-Si así lo desea la reina, así se hará- dijo otra hechicera. Todas se inclinaron y salieron del palacio, felices. Ya estaban cansadas de vivir ahí, bajo las órdenes de la antigua reina.

-Bien hecho- sonrió Shion.

-Mu, ¿estás bien?- dijo Lily.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo el caballero de Aries- ya sabes lo que siento cada vez que algo te pasa, ¿no?-

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Mu- dijo Lily frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo- no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera...-

Una gruesa gota de sudor cayó de todas las cabezas presentes.

-Em... será mejor que volvamos a casa- dijo Dohko, cortando el silencio- Atena debe estar preocupada por nuestra ausencia...-

-Sí, supongo que mis amigas también- murmuró Agata, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Vamos- dijo Saga, abriendo un portal a otra dimensión- ya fue suficiente por una noche...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de dejar a Agata en su cuarto de hotel, donde Lorena ya la estaba esperando, los caballeros volvieron al Santuario. Saori y todas las chicas estaban muy preocupadas, pero se sintieron aliviadas al instante al ver que los caballeros estaban razonablemente bien.

-Saga, ¿qué te hicieron?- preguntó Clara, abrazando a su esposo muy preocupada.

-Tranquila, doctora- dijo Saga- todo está bien...-

Danny también había estado muy preocupada por Máscara Mortal, pero se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura sin decir nada.

-Shion, ¿puedes explicarnos que pasó?- preguntó Saori.

-Todo terminó- dijo Shion, y les contó brevemente todo lo que había ocurrido- y ahora, Deyana está muerta, y las hechiceras no volverán a atacarnos-

-¿Estás seguro de que la nueva reina no nos atacará?- dijo Saori. Shion sonrió al mirar a Lily.

-Muy seguro- dijo Shion.

-Eso significa que podemos volver al recinto, ¿no?- dijo Marín de mal humor- sí, no pasó nada, muchas gracias...-

-Por cierto- dijo Danny- ¿dónde está Afrodita?-

Todos miraron alrededor. El caballero de Piscis había desaparecido.

-Ni idea- dijo Máscara Mortal- será mejor que vuelvas al recinto con Marín y las otras. Ya es muy tarde...-

-Cierto- dijo Melody, mirando el reloj del Santuario- tres y media de la mañana...-

-Está bien- dijo Saori con una sonrisa- para celebrar, mañana tienen todos día libre-

-Excelente- exclamaron todos. Saori volvió a su cuarto, Shion se retiró a sus habitaciones y el resto volvió a sus respectivas casas. Lily iba a volver al recinto con las demás, pero Mu la detuvo por el brazo.

-No te vayas- dijo el caballero de Aries- quisiera que al menos te quedaras conmigo esta noche. Te extrañé mucho-

-Claro- sonrió ella- yo también te extrañé...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita estaba sentado en su jardín. Bajo la luz de la luna, los botones de los rosales parecían esmeraldas, y las rosas brillaban como si fueran rubíes.

El caballero de Piscis dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ya te vi- dijo Máscara Mortal. Afrodita se volvió, sorprendido, pero luego volvió su vista a las rosas de nuevo.

-Vi que Danny se alegró de verte- dijo Afrodita- estaba muy preocupada por ti...-

-Lo sé- dijo Máscara Mortal- pero no me cambies el tema...-

-¿Qué quieres, Máscara?- preguntó Afrodita sin muchas ganas. El caballero de Cáncer se sentó en el suelo, con cuidado de no aplastar ninguna de las plantas, no porque le importaran mucho sino porque no sería muy agradable sentarse sobre un rosal.

-Verás- dijo Máscara Mortal- desde que era pequeña, Agata ha tenido solo dos ideas: encontrar a su familia y bailar. Ya logró la primera, por rara que sea, y está a punto de lograr la segunda...-

-¿Pero a que precio?- dijo Afrodita.

-Tú sabías lo que hacía, ¿verdad?- dijo Máscara Mortal- me imaginaba que llegaría a esto...-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Es igual de terca que yo- dijo Máscara Mortal- y hará cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere...incluso ponerse en riesgo-

-Lo sé- dijo Afrodita.

-Oye, vete a dormir- dijo Máscara Mortal- ya es bastante tarde...-

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Afrodita, levantándose- quizá tal vez debería olvidarme de todo el asunto...-

-No olvidarte- dijo Máscara Mortal- descansa...lo necesitarás-

-Gracias, Máscara- dijo Afrodita.

-No es nada- dijo el caballero de Cáncer- no suelo dar terapia a nadie, considérate afortunado-

-¿Dices que Agata es igual de terca que tú?- dijo Afrodita- la que me espera...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hades llegó al Inframundo casi al amanecer. Por extraño que suene, el dios estaba muerto de cansancio, pero su corazón estaba lleno de alegría. Se reunió con Hypnos y Thanatos. Supo que Thanatos había llevado a la amiga de Agata de vuelta a Atenas.

-Gracias por crear el sueño, Hypnos- dijo Hades- estoy seguro que eso nos ayudó...-

-No fue nada, señor- dijo Hypnos.

-Bueno, descansen ustedes también- dijo Hades antes de retirarse a su habitación.

El rey del Inframundo cerró la puerta, y vio a su esposa acostada en la cama, con las sábanas hasta la cintura, aparentemente dormida. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Se cambió y se metió a la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Perséfone de pronto. Hades se puso pálido: creía que estaba dormida.

-Este...yo...- comenzó Hades.

-Hades, antes de que pienses en algún pretexto- dijo Perséfone- mejor dime la verdad...-

-Bueno, pero solo un resumen, amor, porque estoy agotado- dijo Hades-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Francesca llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Lorena salió. Agata seguía profundamente dormida.

-¿Y ella qué?- dijo Francesca de mal humor- ¿porqué no se ha levantado?-

-Tuvo una noche muy larga- dijo Lorena- déjala dormir un rato...-

-Sí, para que así tenga más energía para estarnos gritando- dijo Francesca de mal humor- en serio, Lorena, no sé como aún te puedes llevar con...-

-Tranquila, Francesca- dijo Lorena- deja que descanse... recuerda lo que dices: la cama, el baño y el perdón no se le niegan a nadie...-

-¿Y quien te autorizó a utilizar esa frase en mi contra?- dijo Francesca, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Anda, vete a almorzar con Giovanni- dijo Lorena- nosotras los alcanzamos más tarde-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Francesca- _a dopo_-

-_Ci vediamo_- respondió Lorena, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Cuando se volvió, vio que Agata estaba despierta ya, y que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Agata.

-No es nada, amiga- dijo Lorena, sacando un libro de su maleta de viaje.

-Oye, quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer- dijo Agata- no sé como explicarte lo que...-

-No necesitas- la interrumpió Lorena- supe todo lo que sucedió ayer. De hecho, conocí a tu padre-

-¿En serio?- dijo Agata, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí, es largo de contar- dijo Lorena- oye, esa vez que dijiste que Aiakos de Garuda te había defendido en Catania, no dijiste que estaba tan guapo...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Agata, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, sí, lo comprendo- sonrió Lorena- el caballero tampoco está mal-

Las mejillas de Agata se tiñeron fuertemente de rojo, ante la risa de Lorena.

-Que cosas dices, Lorena- dijo Agata.

-Ya en serio- dijo Lorena- cuando estés lista vamos a almorzar...-

-No tengo hambre...-dijo Agata, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre la almohada.

-Vamos, no seas ridícula- dijo Lorena- faltan dos días para la presentación y necesitas energía, vamos a ir a almorzar...-

-No...- murmuró Agata, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- sí, tienes razón...-

-Anda, báñate y vístete- dijo Lorena- tienes media hora...-

-¿Media hora?- protestó Agata- uh, está bien...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afrodita bajó al pueblo con toda la intención de encontrar a Agata. Las cosas no se habían quedado muy bien con ella la noche anterior. El caballero la encontró pronto. Estaba almorzando en un restaurante con su amiga Lorena.

Afrodita entró al restaurante. Vio que Agata le daba la espalda, mientras que Lorena sonrió al verlo y se levantó.

-Agata, voy a lavarme las manos- dijo Lorena, dejando la servilleta sobre su plato vacío- vuelvo enseguida-

-Pero si ya te las lavaste- dijo Agata- y ya comiste...-

-Sí, pero... tengo las manos pegajosas- y sin más, Lorena se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no antes sin cerrar un ojo al caballero. Afrodita aprovechó y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre Lorena. Agata se sobresaltó al verlo.

-Hola- dijo Afrodita- no te asustes-

-No, no es eso- dijo Agata- es solo que no esperaba verte aquí...-

-Me imagino- dijo el caballero.

Mientras platicaban, dos pares de ojos los observaban fijamente desde una buena distancia. Minos y Aiakos, vestidos de civiles, aún no habían abandonado su trabajo de cuidar a la hija de su señor, y la vigilaban sentados en otra mesa del restaurante.

-¿Otra vez ese caballero de Piscis?- dijo Aiakos de mal humor- ahora sí lo descuento...-

-Pero Aiakos- trató de tranquilizarlo Minos- si Hades les permitió...-

-¡Lo sé!- interrumpió Aiakos- pero yo le dije que se alejara de ella- y diciendo esto, se levantó de la mesa.

Al ver a su compañero, Minos dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Vaya que ese Aiakos era necio. El espectro de Garuda fue derecho hacia la mesa donde estaban Afrodita y Agata. Sin embargo, nunca llegó, porque una chica lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?- dijo Lorena, tomando con sus dos manos el brazo de Aiakos. El juez de Garuda se sorprendió.

-Este...pues...yo...- comenzó el espectro.

-Nada de pues yo- dijo Lorena- no pensabas interrumpirlos, ¿verdad?-

-Yo...- comenzó Aiakos.

-Lo sabía- dijo Lorena- sabía lo bueno y comprensivo que eres... vaya, Agata y Afrodita tienen mucho de que hablar y no quiero que te aburras mientras esperas. Ven, te invito una rebanada de la _torta di_ _fragola_, de verdad que está excelente, y con un poco de helado de vainilla, mmm delicioso...- y lo jaló hacia otra mesa- y de paso, me cuentas como es...-

-¿Cómo es que?- preguntó Aiakos, algo mareado por la manera de hablar de Lorena. Vaya que esos italianos hablan mucho, muy fuerte y muy rápido.

-El Inframundo- dijo Lorena- me encanta leer sobre él-

Gracias a la asistencia de Lorena, la conversación de Afrodita y Agata siguió sin más rodeos.

-No tuve tiempo de agradecerte lo de ayer- dijo Agata, sin quitar su vista del plato- no tenías que haberlo hecho... después de lo que hice-

-Todo mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad- dijo Afrodita- además, esas zapatillas te habían...-

-No, Afrodita, no fueron las zapatillas- dijo Agata con tristeza- estaba tan desesperada por bailar bien, que...- pero no siguió, sino se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ya, no te atormentes- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Puedo preguntarte...qué pasó con tu prima?- preguntó Agata. Afrodita suspiró.

-Por supuesto- dijo el caballero de Piscis- Jessy era como mi hermana mayor. Siempre se quedaba en casa a cuidarme, porque mi madre trabajaba. Le gustaban mucho las rosas, en especial las blancas...-

Agata siguió escuchando con atención.

-Yo nunca me di cuenta de lo que pasaba- continuó Afrodita- pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Siempre se levantaba al baño después de comer; cuando comía, cortaba todo en trozos pequeños y lo revolvía, para que no se notara que no comía. Un día, cuando volví de la escuela, mi madre me llevó al hospital...-

-Oh, por Dios...- murmuró Agata.

-La vi, pálida y delgada- continuó el caballero- pero no era un delgado normal, bonito... parecía solo huesos y piel...y eso era. Y fue entonces cuando me lo dijo. Me dijo que ella lo había hecho solo porque quería ser bonita. Pero para mí, era más bonita antes-

-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó ella.

-Murió- dijo Afrodita- delante de mis ojos. Fue algo espantoso. Vomitaba sangre y convulsionaba mientras los médicos trataban de salvarla, pero ya era todo en vano, su corazón se había dañado...-

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Agata.

-Yo también- dijo Afrodita- ese día le prometí que jamás dejaría que algo parecido sucediera de nuevo... después me fui de Estocolmo a entrenar al Santuario de Groenlandia. Cambié mi nombre y mi apariencia, dejé de ser Filip y me convertí en Afrodita...-

-¿Filip?- dijo Agata- ¿ese es tu nombre?- El caballero sonrió.

-El nombre que casi olvido- dijo Afrodita- solo tu hermano lo conoce. No me gusta, porque me recuerda bastante a Jessy...-

-Pero es un lindo nombre- dijo Agata tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo- siento lo que te dije el otro día. Siento haberte preocupado... yo solo quería...-

-¿Ser bonita?- dijo Afrodita. Agata asintió- pero ya lo eres...- ella sonrió- Agata, la verdadera belleza no está en el cuerpo, porque esa belleza se pierde... está en el interior, en el corazón. Y para mí, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo-

Agata acentuó más su sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Agata- dejaré esta manía mía...pero voy a necesitar ayuda, Filip-

-No te...¡un momento!- dijo Afrodita- no te dije que podías usar mi nombre...-

-No es necesario, Filip- sonrió Agata, levantándose de la mesa y dejando un billete sobre ella, y salió del restaurante a toda prisa. Afrodita la siguió.

-Te dije que no podías usar mi nombre- dijo Afrodita, alcanzándola cerca de la fuente del parque.

-Técnicamente no, Filip- dijo Agata- literalmente dijiste "no te dije que podías usar mi nombre"-

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Tanto como...Máscara Mortal- dijo ella- y si no vas con cuidado, los otros caballeros van a conocer tu nombre muy pronto...-

-Bueno, entonces es mejor negociar contigo- dijo el caballero de Piscis- ¿qué quieres para que no le digas a nadie mi nombre?-

Agata lo meditó unos segundos.

-Un beso- dijo por fin.

-¿En serio?- dijo Afrodita- ¿lo prometes?-

-Lo intentaré- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

El caballero de Piscis sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, mientras que ella pasaba los suyos detrás del cuello de él. Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto, ambos corazones latiendo con fuerza. Después de besarse un rato se separaron.

Dentro del restaurante, mirando por la ventana, tres pares de ojos. Lorena dejó escapar un grito de alegría, Minos sonrió levemente y Aiakos hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero que poco profesional- dijo el espectro de Garuda, cruzando los brazos.

-No seas aguafiestas, Aiakos- dijo Lorena.

-La señorita Lorena tiene razón, Aiakos- dijo Minos- el señor Hades va a estar feliz-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**OMAKE: FUOCO DALL'ETNA**

Era la noche del gran estreno. Todos los caballeros y espectros habían sido invitados al teatro de la ciudad. Hades y Perséfone tomaron asiento en uno de los palcos principales, junto al de Saori y Shion, escoltados por los tres jueces.

-Oye, Afrodita...- murmuró Mu, quien estaba sentado con Lily a su izquierda- ¿no vino Máscara Mortal?-

-No lo he visto- dijo el caballero de Piscis- espero que venga, Agata lo quería...-

-No dudo que venga- dijo Lily- estoy segura que Danny lo convencerá...-

Afrodita sonrió levemente. Segundos después apareció el caballero de Cáncer junto con su chica, y ambos tomaron asiento junto a él, a la derecha.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Afrodita.

-No iba a venir- gruñó Máscara Mortal- si no fuera por...-

-Shhh, Máscara, ya va a comenzar- dijo Danny.

Las luces se apagaron. Aparecieron dos hombres en el escenario, y Afrodita los reconoció como Emanuelle y Giovanni.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- dijo Giovanni- bienvenidos a esta presentación de danza contemporánea, directo desde Catania, Sicilia. Esperamos que lo disfruten. ¡Con ustedes, el grupo _Fuoco dall'Etna_!- aplausos.

El telón se levantó, y las chicas aparecieron en el escenario.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Selene a Lily.

-Es ella, la del centro- dijo Lily.

Las chicas de la compañía bailaron diez canciones, entre cada una de las cuales fueron aplaudidas y ovacionadas. En la última canción, Agata llevó a cabo su difícil giro, el cual lo superó con facilidad, provocando aplausos de la audiencia. Lorena no perdió el paso en toda la presentación. Por fin, la última canción terminó y el telón cayó.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Giovanni- ahora, si me permiten, les presentaré a las muchachas. _Paperelle!_-

El joven italiano comenzó a nombrar a las chicas, y éstas recibieron un aplauso.

-¡Dora Fiumicino! ¡Francesca Fontanarossa! ¡Lorena Romeo!- dijo Giovanni, y fue interrumpido por los fuertes aplausos de los espectros, sobre todo de los jueces- y finalmente, la estrella de esta noche, ¡Agata Perteghella!-

Al escuchar el nombre, los caballeros y los espectros se alzaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron, gritaron, silbaron y demás. Agata sonrió y se inclino.

-Gracias por venir a la presentación de _Fuoco dall'Etna_- concluyó Giovanni.

Afrodita se dirigió rápidamente al camerino y se detuvo en la puerta. Agata abrió, ya cambiada, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Estuviste genial- dijo Afrodita- verdaderamente genial-

-Gracias, Filip- sonrió ella, pero algo detrás del caballero le llamó la atención- ¿Roberto? ¿Viniste?-

-Así es- dijo Máscara Mortal entre dientes- pero quiero que sepas que...- pero no pudo terminar, porque Agata le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, hermanito- dijo Agata.

-Oye, oye, no te emociones- dijo Máscara Mortal- además, si te acaparo mucho, tus padres me matarán-

-¿Mis padres?- dijo Agata, perpleja. Detrás de Máscara Mortal venían Hades y Perséfone.

-Estuviste excelente, hija mía- dijo Hades, poniendo una rosa blanca en sus manos.

-Gracias, papá- sonrió ella.

-No te he presentado-continuó Hades, haciéndose a un lado para que su esposa pudiera pasar- ella es tu madre, Agata-

Perséfone le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y abrazó a su hija. También lo hizo Hades.

-Te extrañamos mucho, hija mía- dijo Hades- ya es tiempo de que aprendas sobre la conciencia Araya...-

-Pero, ¿cómo...?- dijo ella.

-Acabo de hablar con el Patriarca del Santuario de Atena- dijo Hades- te quedarás con ellos un tiempo para que aprendas a despertar el octavo sentido, ¿te parece? Aunque no creo que tengas inconveniente- añadió al mirar a Afrodita.

-No, para nada- sonrió Agata.

-Está bien- dijo Hades- entonces hasta pronto...- y salió con Perséfone. Lorena y los tres jueces iban detrás de ellos. Agata vio perpleja que su mejor amiga tomaba la mano de Aiakos.

-¡Lorena!- exclamó Agata- ¿qué rayos haces con la mano de mi guardaespaldas?-

Lorena se volvió al escuchar su nombre y se sonrojó al oír el reclamo de su amiga. Casi soltó la mano del juez, si éste no lo hubiera evitado.

-Eh, pues, yo...- comenzó Lorena.

-No te creas- dijo Agata- estoy feliz por ustedes dos-

-Entonces nos veremos después- dijo Lorena- yo volveré a Catania. Pero no te apures, haré que te manden tu _motorino_- y se fue.

-¡Mi _motorino_!- exclamó Agata- ahora mi vida está completa-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN DEL OMAKE**

Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado este fic. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de veras que me puse supercontenta cuando los leí. ¿Quieren saber quien es mi próxima víctima? Adivinen... bueno, bueno, ya, es Aldebarán. Así es, nuestro enorme caballero también va a caer. Y después caerán los dos más viejos.

Como dije, mil gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Hasta pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
